The Blurring Lines
by GaleSynch
Summary: AU: Switching bodies with a mini-psychopath gave me a reason to be insane, at the very least; surviving in the world of the shinobi required insanity and heartlessness that Uchiha Miyo possessed in spades. [Self-Insert, Male OC as Sasuke's younger brother]
1. i

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: AU: The path to hell was paved with good intentions, I have to keep that warning in mind or I'd walk down that path myself without knowing it. Self-Insert / SI, OC.

Alternate Summary: Uchiha Miyo had cheated death twice: when he was supposed to die in his mother's womb, he lived; when he was supposed to be killed in the Massacre, he lived.

* * *

The Blurring Lines

* * *

1.

Amidst the gray scenery, a new sound pierced through the eerie silence. I blinked, trying to decipher the meaning of this scene. There was only one creature there, shivering and crying; a wrinkled and pathetic thing—an infant.

I tilted my head upward; there was a large hole darker than black above us. It was a gaping wound in this gray, empty and meaningless world.

In here, time was meaningless. I do not know myself, do not know this place, do not know why I wait—

"You can do it, you can do it," a chant repeated over and over, a hymn of hope and desperation. It echoed and resounded, bouncing around this endless space and then I saw it—this gray and tranquil world falling apart at its seams.

I'm scared. But nothing I say, feel or do could stop it: the darkness wrapped around me like gauze, like ceremonial robes, like death.

The gray smeared into a veil of black.

I closed my eyes and let go.

:: :: ::

Distantly, I could hear a faint thrum in the air, like a thousand murmured voices welcoming me home. The white space wrapped around me swirled around in particles of gold; spiraling around my body like dust motes, gleaming as they burst into non-existence—

The light was blinding.

And piercing through it was a voice—a ghastly voice that sent fear humming in my bones. Instinct bid me to open my eyes, to make sure of the threat and I did.

I opened my eyes, light lancing through my eyes, searing my retina and I closed them again, arm automatically—mechanically, awkwardly—rising to shield my eyes. They were stinging in pain and the bare skin of my arm could feel the wetness staining my cheeks.

"He's awake! Alert the Hokage—you, get the doctor!"

Cries, voices I don't recognize.

I peered through the gap in my fingers, seeing concerned faces peering down at me. But the light was still blinding.

I groaned lowly, eyes hurting. "Please…" I croaked, finding my voice to be raspy and husky, my throat tight and raw, as if I'd just been crying. "Please…"

"It's OK," a woman's voice soothed. "You're safe from him, he's gone; the worst is over now,"

"No… the light—off—too bright for me…" I coughed. I heard the woman—a nurse probably—made a noise as realization dawned on her, I heard the rustle of clothing and the click of the switch being turned off. Finally, I removed my arm, squinting and blinking—allowing the last of the tears lingering at the tip of my eyelashes to fall—trying to take in my new surroundings. "…how did I get here?"

I paused and frowned. There was something different about my voice. Why? Speaking of voice, my throat was dry. "Water," I croaked.

"Right," squeaked the nurse and she rushed to my side, pouring me a glass of water which she handed to me.

I took it, shooting her look of gratitude and gulped down the drink. Once the glass was empty, I heaved a sigh of relief. I glanced at her. "Thank you," I finally said.

Instead of smiling or responding, she looked uneasy—there was pity, apprehension and sorrow in her eyes. "Are you feeling alright? I'm afraid your older brother is not awake yet."

I stared at her. "I don't have an older brother," I said, stunned. And there was still something off about my voice. Was my voice this husky? I don't think so.

She winced. "I know you're… angry about what he did but… I didn't mean that murderer, I meant your other brother, Sasuke."

Sasuke? That's a Japanese name, right? Why would I have a brother with a Japanese name? I don't have an older brother, period.

"I'm sorry," I said, my voice tight. "I don't know what you're talking about. What murderer? Who died? Who killed who?"

The nurse stared at me, stunned, so shocked that her grip on her clipboard had loosened—the clipboard fell to the ground with a loud _thunk_! but she didn't bend to pick it up, just stared at me, mouth open, eyes wide. "Y-you don't remember? Nothing about three days ago?"

I frowned. Did something happen three days ago? I wracked my brain, trying to find an answer but eventually shook my head. Three days ago, I went through the same routine: go to school, go to swimming classes, go home, and repeat.

"D-Do you know who you are?"

What sort of question was that? "I'm don't get why you're asking me this—" I faltered. The door had clicked open and a man swathed in white and red robes stepped in. He was old if the wrinkles etched onto his face told a story, his eyes tragic as he gazed at me and his lips set in a thin line.

"How is he doing?"

"Sir," cried the nurse, panic in her voice. "He claims he doesn't remember anything!"

If possible, the man's face was even grimmer. He turned to me, approaching me. I didn't know why I did it but my body acted on its own, I scrambled back.

"Y-You're—no way—" I croaked. This man didn't exist. It wasn't possible.

He crouched till he was my height; his face had softened and he reached out toward me. "Miyo, do you know me?"

I shook my head. Impossible… I gasped for air. What was going on?

"He's going into shock—he's hyperventilating—doctor!"

"Hokage-sama, I must request you leave."

I screamed, trying to shake the hand caging me away, but the white-coated men swamped in; two restrained my arms, one approached, syringe in hand—sharp pain pierced my forearm and darkness swallowed me once more.

:: :: ::

I couldn't tell time; it escaped me, that elusive essence; it shivered at the tip of my eyelashes and streaked down like tears.

Drip.

(A boy, no older than thirteen, raising a sword over his head, bringing it down in a swinging arc)

Drip.

(Glancing up, a silent spectator, through the lips of this medium spilled the words: "Are you going to kill me too, Aniki?")

Drip.

(His eyes were bright red, glazed over with unshed tears, "Suffer," he said and everything spiraled into black and red of hell)

Drip.

(Blood were everywhere, on my hands, on my face, dripping down my cheek and sliding past my lips, I tasted rusty copper of blood and—repeat)

Drip.

("Seventy-two hours, fifty-nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds left…")

Drip.

My eyes snapped open, memories rushing into my being; my whole life flashing before me on replay; I screamed.

:: :: ::

"Uchiha Miyo," the old man told me, gripping my shoulders gently and peering worryingly into my eyes. "Your name is Uchiha Miyo."

I said, "Old man, are you sure?"

His face was sorrowful. "Yes, I'm sure. Do you remember anything? Anyone? Places?"

I glanced out the window. It had two days. Two days since I woke up in the hospital and was sedated almost instantly. I had taken care to not scream so hysterically now, whenever this man would visit—which was every day.

I looked down at the streets of Konoha. The name clicked in, thinking this place as Konoha was fitting—like fitting jigsaw puzzles together, a perfect fit, as if this was normal.

No… this is far from normal. Especially since this is a world where 13-year-olds could kill a whole clan consisting of two hundred or more members, half of which were highly trained fighters.

It went against all logic.

I felt like I had woken up in this world as a six-year-old… but that was impossible.

In the original story-line, the Uchiha brothers had no other siblings.

I clutched my head. The Hokage's voice was distant, as if he was speaking underwater—or I was the one submerged and he was trying to call out to me. My head hurts, I whimpered; memories of the recurring dream surfaced.

A gray world, a large gaping wound in the top of that world—an infant crying ,_save me, help me, please!_

Would you not lend a hand to someone who was obviously in danger and needed your help?

Only too late I recalled the saying, that the path to hell was paved with good intentions.

:: :: ::

* * *

Beta'ed by Moka-girl

Edited on 7 January 2015


	2. ii

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

The Blurring Lines

* * *

2.

"Miyo," said the nurse, her voice kind and gentle. "Miyo, look over here." Her tone irked me; she acted as if I was an idiotic child who had no idea what she was talking about.

I knew this body was six or seven but, please, couldn't she give me some credit?

Stubbornly, I refused to turn, and just frowned down the streets of Konoha where everyone was moving about, their lives uninterrupted — unlike mine. My world hadn't just turned upside down; it had turned into another world.

Had I really woken up here as a six-year-old?

No. I knew that answer just as I knew my name (both the names christened to me, in this life and the last). The gray world I had been dreaming of was—for the lack of a better term—limbo. The memories, they weren't dreams; they were the instance I had been conscious enough to remember a few things.

And the baby I'd seen… crying for help… so weak and helpless… that infant, I was sure of it now, had been the original owner of this body. The infant had looked as if it was a newborn, wrinkly and purple — had I somehow managed to save it when it was dying in its mother's womb?

How had I done it? I just remembered reaching out to carry it, to try and soothe , and then everything had been consumed by the black hole.

Shit. I reached up to soothe the ache behind my eyes—my head always started raging against me when I tried to summon memories of the gray world.

What should I do now?

I was so confused.

This wasn't my world. I wanted to go home, back to the familiar people, my family and friends. I'd even put up with my annoying younger cousin, damn it—that was how desperate I was to see a familiar face.

"Miyo," said the woman again. "Is your head hurting? I think you should lie down." This time, when she spoke, her hand fell on my small shoulder.

I shrugged her hand away. I didn't like physical contact. Just to get her off my back, I turned, making sure that the irritation was clearly displayed. She didn't seem insulted, and instead smiled sadly down at me.

"Do you need anything, Miyo?"

That was not my name, but I'd always perked up whenever someone said that name. This body recognized the name, the call—this was body's name and even though my mind was different now, my body remembered everything.

I wondered what had happened to the infant—to my temporary mindset, the personality that had developed while my true mind slept on. Had my brain automatically stored all these past life memories till this body would be old enough to handle the stress?

It was the most plausible explanation.

But damn, it was still so confusing.

_Why am I still in the hospital?_

Even if I have to be in another world, I want to at least have a comfortable home, not these damned white walls surrounding me.

"I want to go home," I said, recalling the nurse's question.

Her smile drooped, morphing into a sorrowful look. "I'm sorry," she said, "but you're not fit to leave. We'd need to do a psychological evaluation and… and, well, don't you want to see your brother?"

I couldn't conceal my interest. "Brother?" I echoed. "Can I see him now?"

"He's not awake yet. But look, Miyo, I brought your favorite toy."

I was too old for toys, but I still watched as she drew, from behind her back, a thick book and a stack of origami papers. I arched a brow in askance.

"You used to love folding origami. You can fold anything." She tried for a smile. "I know you don't remember any of it anymore, that's why I took the liberty of buying you this guidebook. Perhaps it can jolt your memory?"

For the first time, I had the impression that she wasn't just doing her job, but that she was truly concerned. I cleared my throat, muttering my gratitude as I allowed my eyes to stray to her nameplate. "…Aiko, huh?"

She looked surprised. "Yes?"

"No… I was just pronouncing your name." I paused. "No, actually there's something I want. Can you get me a mirror?" She looked confused, so I decided to elaborate. "I want to know how I look like."

"Oh, of course, wait one sec'."

And she left, allowing me the time and peace to inspect the things she'd brought me. I flipped the book open, eyes scanning the text. It wasn't in English but my mind translated the kanji. Of course, this body had learned everything for me, hadn't it?

I guess even if the mind and soul were different, the brain was the same.

My hand stilled, stopping from turning the pages. My other hand reached for the paper. Maybe… this was something I wanted to try out and—

About three seconds later, I was holding a paper crane up to my eyes. I turned it around, inspecting it critically. My fingers were nimble, and had folded every crease perfectly. This body was probably used to it by now. I couldn't remember the steps though. My eyes strayed to the open book. Well, if I was going to be staying in this hellhole for another week or so, I might as well relearn everything.

"Miyo, I'm back! I'm so sorry it took so long!" Aiko said as she reappeared, cheeks slightly flushed, breath coming out quicker. I surmised that she had been running. In her hand was a mirror.

I stretched out my hands eagerly for it and she didn't waste a second, placing it in my hands.

The mirror reflected a child with pale skin, black eyes, and black hair framing a delicate and feminine face— how typical of an Uchiha.

I had been trying to ignore what was staring right in my face from the beginning. I knew, ever since the nurse said the name 'Sasuke' that this was coming. But still, I had not been prepared.

I saw the black eyes in the mirror widening, I heard Aiko's concerned voice asking "are you alright?" repeatedly, but I ignored her.

"Miyo—"

"My hair," I murmured, sounding rather dazed. I knew I had to shut her up before she blew things out of proportion. I had had enough of those doctors prodding me to determine what was wrong with me. "It's so messy and long."

Aiko was so relieved she laughed.

I didn't join in the laughter—I had a sinking suspicion that it would take a long, long time before I could laugh as happily as she did.

:: :: ::

"Why can't I see him?" I demanded, snatching Aiko's arm, scowling up at her. "I'm okay! I just want to see Sasuke!"

Aiko shook her head. "I'm sorry, but you can't see him. Meeting you will only stress him out."

"Why?" I snapped.

I had been stuck in this hospital for two fucking weeks, being evaluated and forced to talk with the doctors, who were always asking meaningless questions. I didn't remember my early life as Uchiha Miyo.

But I did remember that I had always hated doctors.

"You're his brother, yet you do not know him. To Sasuke-kun, it will feel as if he lost everyone! Miyo! Come back here!"

Physically, I was fine. The only reason I was stuck in the hospital was because they believed that being victim to amnesia was an extremely serious case. Perhaps it was, but I wasn't not exactly an amnesiac. Really, I might have holes in my memory but for the first time in forever, I was certain: I was awake and alive, feeling and running.

I shot past various nurses and patients, eliciting surprised shrieks, but I didn't care. I just kept on running…

… until someone snagged my arm and hauled me back. I stumbled, nearly losing my footing but the gentle yet firm grip supported me until I managed to regain my balance. I twisted, looking up into an old, wrinkled face.

"You again," I said dispassionately. "Can you please release me?"

"And where might you be going?" The village leader inquired gently, his voice free from any displeasure.

"I want to see Sasuke."

Something flickered in his eyes. "Do you remember him?"

"No. But he's my brother, I want to see him."

Instead of chiding me, the old man took my hand in his large and callused hand. He smiled down at me sadly, like everyone was doing these days, as he straightened himself.

"All right then," he said, "let's go together."

:: :: ::

Something white and black barreled into me just as I stepped out from behind the old man's back. I stumbled, staggering before falling onto my back, the weight of another still on top of me.

"Oof," I mumbled, hands reaching up to grasp (with every intention to remove) the added weight. "Hey…"

"Miyo!" A broken sob and my hand stilled. I gazed, wide-eyed at the ceiling, well-aware of how many people were watching and just how cold the ground was. "Thank god, you're okay, you're okay—" The words were falling from his lips like a desperate chant, like a hymn, like prayer.

I didn't know why, but tears rolled down my cheeks, straying and falling onto the tile in small beads, down into my mouth, clinging to my lips like a kiss.

I didn't say anything. I just reached up and wrapped my arms around him.

I was oh so confused—

But I knew, right then, above all, that he needed the comfort.

Not me wondering why hugging him felt so awkward, as if this body had never done that before.

:: :: ::

It was another three days of hellish torture before we were released. And even then, there were people following us, watching us; silent spectators and protectors. Sasuke was walking ahead of me, my hand was gripped loosely in his hand as we walked down the less-crowded path.

Nevertheless, the whole world stared.

I wished so badly at that moment to be invisible.

After that breakdown when he first saw me, Sasuke no longer cried or sobbed or showed any signs of weakness; just stony silence and coldness, brewing with hate, anger, hurt, confusion and just a broken air of despair clinging onto him like a second skin.

I had never seen someone so devastated.

Knowing that I, his only remaining family left, had lost my memory had not been pleasant news at all.

And the silence was unnerving. I cleared my throat loudly to gain his attention. "I do hope you can cook. Hospital food leaves much to be desired—the food's so bland, practically tasteless."

There was a falter in his footfalls. "…I'll learn."

The wind picked up, blowing the autumn leaves to eye-level. It was starting to get chilling—I wanted a jacket to wrap myself up in. Maybe those ANBU guys thought it was funny but they gave Sasuke and I different clothes, with a yin and yang theme. My shirt was too white, I wasn't particularly fond of this color—it could be so easily stained and dirtied and then hard to clean.

Deciding to distract myself from thinking about those trivial matters, I glanced around, starting to pay more attention to my surroundings. Since this would lead back home, I had better start memorizing how to get there. It'd be damned embarrassing if I would have to ask others the way home.

It was quite obvious 'brother' didn't want to talk but I needed to know or I would go crazy. I walked closer to him, voice lowered, and spoke, "Ne, what sort of person was I before this?"

He didn't answer, which only frustrated me. Before I could demand anymore, he spoke, voice cracking every now and then. "…We didn't really get along. You were, uh," I could see him struggling to find the right words to describe me without insulting me. Talking to an amnesiac could be like trying to walk on minefields, I supposed. "Mean-spirited, yeah, that's it. We always argue. I don't like you and the feeling's mutual on your part." I opened my mouth, about to add in my two cents, but he didn't give me room to speak. Seemed like he was on a fucking roll. "I wouldn't have approached you with a ten-foot pole willingly but—"

His grip on my hand tightened. "You're still the only one I have left. Even though you don't remember it, there were times when we actually liked one another."

I looked down at our linked hands, eventually coming to fall into step beside him; I glanced up at his face. He was at least a head or so taller than me.

I squeezed his hand reassuringly; unable to put the comfort I wanted to give to him into words.

"Just remember that I'm here," I murmured.

:: :: ::

I was left to wander around the Uchiha Clan Compound. There were a few places barricaded off, I didn't know why and I doubted Sasuke knew either so I decided to explore the place.

Turned out that the places sealed off are too damaged to make out anything, scorched marks and stains that I suspected was blood. I guess the assigned people would be working on it at night, leaving the day for Sasuke and I to have our own privacy.

First things first: I needed to find Miyo's room. Thinking of it as my room when I had never actually stepped through the door was weird.

I found the master bedroom, which meant that further down the hallway were sleeping quarters. One room was sealed off and the other was left slightly open. I heard rustling sounds inside so I assumed it was Sasuke. We were the only life in this desolate place.

Suppressing a shudder at the eerie silence, I proceeded to the last room. I pushed open the shoji doors, entering and closing them to ensure my privacy. Back to the them, I scanned the dark room with wary eyes.

There were another set of shoji doors; after a quick scan around the room, determining the place a safe area, I crossed the room and pushed the doors open. They opened to a garden. A tree (it was bare as it was not spring yet) stood at the edge, a pond right underneath it. Stone walls barricaded the compound.

I pulled the shoji doors back in place. I could feel someone looking, observing my every move. I knew they meant well, but it was still creepy.

And Miyo's room was also very creepy. The amount of darkness didn't help.

Almost every inch of the room was covered in paper. Origami of cranes, bears, dogs, tortoises and all sorts of animals. It was mostly kept in a huge pile beside the desk, spilling to the doors. Littering the other side of the room and the entrance to the garden were also folded papers. Instead of harmless decoration, though, they were shuriken, kunai and paper fans.

Wasn't Miyo disgusted by this mess?

Didn't his parents scream at him because of it?

I'd clean the place up later. Someday, I'd get to it, I was sure. I headed over to the desk. It was rather impersonal, consisting of only a picture frame. My gaze lingered on the frame; a family of five, all with pale skin and black hair and eyes. Their faces were vaguely familiar, the five people all in front of the camera. One person's face missing.

Miyo. What had happened? Why did he keep a picture that he clearly disliked to the point of tearing himself off?

I was having a serious migraine trying to figure this six-year-old brat out.

What was he anyway? Who was he truly?

A temporary, childish mindset that was created in place of my own? Or was he the original owner of this body and had been suppressing me all along? Where was that personality—whoever it was—now? I was quite curious and I had a few questions for it.

But I had no way of contacting him. I didn't even know if he still existed. Was he a part of me now? Or was I just a part of him that he had created? Who was it that came from the other world, really?

The world where this world — Naruto-verse — was nothing but fiction?

I was positive it was me but… I couldn't even remember how I died, if I'd died in the other world. How did I end up here? Even if I were to be reincarnated with my past life's memories mostly intact, why wasn't I reborn in the same, real world?

I could be dreaming vividly—it was a wishful thought that was killed in its fleeting life the moment I pinched myself, felt pain, opened my eyes and found myself in this unfamiliar room. Perhaps I was hallucinating? Then I prayed that the doctors would restrain my real body while my mind drifted off in this fictional world, functioning like a normal human when I was not. Was I a coma patient, with this being what my mind had cooked up to pass time while my body readjusted to the shock it had received—in whatever accident that had happened?

More theories came up, but each grew more unlikely than the previous.

I massaged my forehead. Unbidden, the memory of that gray limbo surfaced. Maybe I should return there? Maybe the real Miyo was waiting there?

Did I even want to go back?

I hadn't been fully-conscious enough to feel anything then—everything had seemed muffled, numbed, as if I was a spectator out of my body, a bodiless thing—but now that my mind was functioning properly again, I could feel the terror at the thought of returning to that empty space.

There was no life, no light, nothing. It was as if I didn't exist. Who would want to go to the place of non-existence?

No one. I was crazy for ever considering the option of returning.

If I could go back home, then it would be good, but…

For now, I thought as I shuffled through the books arranged neatly on the desk, I'd just go with the flow and see where this would take me. Who knows, this might be all a dream and I'd just… you know, wake up and return to everyday life.

I wasn't too fond of surprises but even I had to admit—the mundane, repeating lifestyle had been tiring me out, boring me out of my mind.

Clack.

I blinked, coming back to reality when I heard that unusual sound. I pushed the stack of books out of the way, reaching to grasp the recorder. I was surprised that such technology existed but I recalled from an episode where the gathered people had been watching the Chunin Exams proceeding with a TV—or what looked like a TV anyway.

This device seemed to operate the same way a recorder did back in my world. The design was unlike anything I'd seen in my real world, though. No, wait, this was too large to be a recorder. It was a Dictaphone. I pressed the play button and held it to my ears.

I'd never actually used this device , even though I had seen it on display in stores. There were only static sounds, some rustling of cloth, a faint sound of impatience, and nothing else. Just as I was about to turn it off,"I love you, Miyo," drifted out of the speakers.

I stiffened. Even though I knew it wasn't directed at me—regardless of the name being spoken—I still felt something lancing through my heart (metaphorically speaking of course, if it was something real, I would've been dead meat).

I replayed it a few times until someone knocked on my door. I turned to see Sasuke staring at me, a heavy frown on his face. "I've been calling your name for about five minutes, what were you doing?"

"… Nothing," I lied. "Why? What did you want from me?"

"Dinner's ready."

Sasuke's view of dinner was screwed-up. I wrinkled my nose slightly when I saw the ramen cups, but seeing as he was only eight, it was excusable for him to not know how to cook. I had no room to complain. Without another word, we dug into our food—I broke my chopsticks apart. It didn't come as such a shock anymore, to know how to do something when I had never actually learned it.

I noticed that Sasuke was observing me closely. "What?" I asked, trying to sound nice, instead of harsh and uncomfortable.

"You know how to use chopsticks? The doctors warned me that you might not know anything—not even the basic necessities."

My eyebrow twitched. "My body remembers it—it's like how I know how to speak now, I can read too. I think I can write as well, but I'm not sure."

Sasuke slurped his noodles, making a face as he forced himself to swallow. "It's so salty it's disgusting."

"Really? I find it tasteless."

"Yeah, you and I are different." I had the feeling that he meant it in more ways than one. He picked at his noodles, noticed I was staring at him, and hurriedly devoured the rest, making gagging noises once he was done. "I hate this, I want to eat Mom's coo—" I stared; his face hardened. "I'm done eating." He stood, grabbed the empty ramen cup and tossed it into the trashcan.

"Ah, wait—" He turned, brow arched impatiently. "Un… good night."

His eyes softened a fraction. "Good night," he returned.

I don't know why, but the gap between us seemed to be comparable to that of a chasm.

Uchiha Miyo, what sort of person were you, really?

:: :: ::

* * *

Beta'ed by Moka-girl: 7 January 2015


	3. iii

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

The Blurring Lines

* * *

3.

_"You didn't understand what the teacher was saying about potential energy and kinetic energy did you?"_

_I had understood it easily—it was one of the very, very few perks that came with this fucking knowledge of the 'future'—I knew what about 98% of the class did not, judging from their open mouths when the teacher had finished talking. The teacher was retiring, having had enough and wishing to live the rest of his life with his remaining limbs, teaching at the ordinary, civilian academy. He'd decided to contribute this civilian knowledge to us—as if we cared that he was only qualified to teach civilian subjects. The 2% consisted of only me and that Nara girl—she didn't seem confused, or maybe she was just spacing out._

_(Someday, I was going to get her for that blasé attitude, breezing through life as if it was nothing. Tch. Some people couldn't have that luxury.)_

_"It's not important," the taller boy said, scowling at me. His friends had the same expression on their faces, but they did not voice their displeasure. I would've liked to see them do something to the Uchiha Clan Head's son. "We don't need to know that to be shinobi."_

_I laughed derisively. "Shinobi? You? You think you can make it? Good one, I haven't laughed so much in a while! Not since I heard what that eyebrows freak had to say. Haha… back to the point; you need it to be an intelligent person."_

_Keisuke's face was red with anger now. I smirked. "Just fuck off, Uchiha, we know you're a prodigy, don't need to rub it in."_

_"As a prodigy, I feel obligated to teach you," I said, not budging even though Keisuke was on his feet now, and towering over me. I smiled, holding my hand up, clenching my fingers into a fist. "My fist is now filled with potential energy as I'm not doing anything with it. I shall now demonstrate kinetic energy by unleashing it all over your face."_

_The bones structuring his nose cracked, blood oozing. I smiled. "I warned you. Be careful, next time. Ne, Keisuke-kun? Walking into other people's fists is not a good sign for a potential shinobi."_

:: :: ::

This last week, I had learned one thing: Uchiha Miyo had been one little asshole. No, it was at a critical level since he was (had been?) only, what, six? Yeah, six years old.

How could anyone be so cruel? I could remember taking stuff from my classmates without permission at that age, locking them in the bathroom, ripping their books, etc. But nothing this extreme — starting a fight, punching others without provocation or anything this violent.

How on earth did Miyo survive the Massacre? A prodigy he might've been, but he couldn't possibly have bested his eldest brother. And Itachi couldn't possibly have loved that little devil—not someone like Miyo, no way.

Maybe Miyo had been protected or had been absent during the event? Then, why the heck did the doctors have a plausible reason to believe whatever had happened could cause amnesia?

No, Miyo had definitely confronted Itachi. That much I could recall. I didn't remember the conversation, though. In fact, I didn't recall up to ten major events that Uchiha Miyo had experienced. In a way, I was amnesiac.

I flopped onto my back on the bed, staring at the ceiling, at the patterns tracing across it. I wanted to go out but it was getting colder and I was too lazy to dig out my winter coat and stuff that Miyo hadn't taken the time to organize—he was probably too busy terrorizing kids and picking fights with Sasuke.

What else would that little bastard have done in his spare time, other than antagonizing others?

How had he been acknowledged as a genius?

Whose voice was it that was recorded into the Dictaphone?

I pushed myself off the bed, walking to the table, picking up the device and pressing the play button. I didn't know why, but this body relaxed at the mere sound of the voice. Had to be someone Miyo was totally comfortable with. The poor quality made it hard to tell whether it was a man's voice or a woman's.

Mother, maybe? Two women's face flashed in my mind—Uchiha Mikoto and my own mother. Scowling, I placed the device back onto the table. I didn't like it—I felt as if I was being swamped, invaded and taken over.

Uh, wait. That was supposed to be Miyo's line. Technically, I had invaded his home-turf and was now living in his body. But he might also be in my original body, ruining my reputation—which I cared a lot about, thank you very much. Before I could formulate more hypothesizes about how I had arrived here, my stomach growled. I started toward the door—and stopped.

I saw something I had not noticed previously—gouges in the lilac-colored walls. I approached the wall, tracing them. Looked as if something sharp had been embedded there.

What made that? I wondered.

Before I was conscious of it, my body had turned and my eyes fixated on the pile of paper shuriken. I was holding one, caressing the sharp edge before I was aware of it. That was disturbing, spacing out and finding yourself in a different position than where you originally were, but I ignored the oddity in favor of this… exhilarating feeling.

Something hummed in my veins.

I concentrated on it. I could almost envision it—the blue stream of life that flowed throughout this body. I grasped it, directed it—

I hissed in pain as I was cut, my concentration breaking and the flow of life-force receded into my body, some dispersing into the atmosphere. It was fine; my heart went faster.

I had cut myself.

I licked the wounded spot, cleaning it—I was starting to have an idea about my chakra nature. This time, I had to keep my eyes open as I picked the paper shuriken up again.

I concentrated, not allowing myself to blink as I directed the chakra—that's what it was called—to my fingers. I threw the object and—as I'd expected—it embedded itself deep within the wall.

It was permanently stuck, I knew, as I struggled to pull it out of the wall. Finally, I gave up after five seconds.

There were a lot more paper shuriken for me to throw and practice with. I had better go scouting for a target point so that I could practice.

I had a reputation as a prodigy—supposedly, what had Miyo done to receive that title, other than show his superiority to his classmates?—to uphold.

But for now, I was hungry and I wanted dinner—no matter how bad Sasuke's cooking might be. At least it was something. I entered an empty dining room. I poked my head into the kitchen and was surprised to not see Sasuke.

I had gotten so used to seeing him there, struggling to prepare dinner for the both of us and the effort he always gave would never fail to make my heart throb (in sympathy, in guilt that I couldn't be of more help or because I couldn't give him the comfort he needed—no thanks to Miyo that it was awkward between us).

I saw the paper instantly, pinned to the fridge, carrying the message: Out training, be back late. –Sasuke.

Maybe I could prepare dinner tonight?

I ambled over to the fridge, opening it. It was empty. Except for a cabbage—I didn't like vegetables, I made a face at it before closing the fridge, deciding to rummage around the cabinets but I only found cooking utensils.

Man, we needed to go shopping.

Just as I thought of it, I knew it would be impossible to coax Sasuke into doing it—people would still be talking and staring. I glanced out the window, seeing the snow-covered ground and the snowflakes covering the glass.

I grabbed the note, scribbled my own message ('Went grocery shopping, be back soon, if you're wondering.' –Miyo) and left to start digging through the wardrobe for winter-wear clothing (wardrobe didn't have the 'war' in front of it for nothing. Seriously, I needed to start organizing the room).

Miyo, I learned, must have really loved light colors because there was nothing black in his wardrobe. The closest to black would be grey—which was almost silver-colored. I pulled on a silver jacket that had fur-linings (it tickled slightly, but nothing I couldn't get used to), winter boots and gloves before leaving.

I made sure to grab the fat wallet full of money first though. Even though I was in a different world, I was sure the worlds operated the same way: by money.

Without anyone to shovel the snow out, it was hard to make my way through the empty Uchiha district, but I managed. It came up to my shins—but it was just because of my height problem.

I hoped I'd have a growth spurt soon.

I mean, this was a boy's body, right? I'm sure I would be tall too. I'd just hit puberty later than I did in my last life. I wasn't looking forward to puberty though. It had been hard enough as a girl, so how would boys' puberty be like? Had to be monstrous.

(Sometimes, I wondered why we had to grow up. I liked being a kid, though not a kid of this height. Eleven sounded like a good age)

Ah, thinking about it wouldn't help anyone; I'd cross the bridge when it came to that.

For now, I had to puzzle out which way it was to the supermarket.

This body must have sensed my desperation or my mind was starting to correspond with the body because my instincts led me right where I wanted. Few people stared, but the ones who did only did so because I was a kid, alone, and it was too cold for anyone to be out.

I ignored the looks, pulled my coat tighter around my body and forged on ahead. Seeing as I was trembling, flushed with cold and a kid, to top it all off, the grocery clerks were quick to get me what I wanted.

The girl manning the cash-registry was peering at me curiously. "Little girl,"—I winced, but didn't correct her. Technically, I could be considered a girl—"why are you doing this all alone? Where are your… parents? Siblings? Guardians?"

Trying to sound like an innocent kid, I said, "Un… they're dead—people said that they were massacred by a crazy man. I only have one brother left but he's busy… um, so, how much is this?" I asked, trying to change the topic, but from the look of dawning horror on the worker's face, she was starting to gain inkling as to who I was.

"Uh, boss." I looked up to see the girl's eyes darting from me to what I'd bought. "Yeah, you can have this for free! I mean, after all that your clan had done for the village, it is only suitable and all…"

"Misaka, enough," hissed one of her co-workers.

"Thanks," I said, waving their offers to walk me home and take my stuff. I could manage just fine.

I found that I actually could, but that it was the distance that ruined things for me. And, uh, the Uchiha district was this way, isn't it? Or was it that way? No, no, I definitely came from that way.

"Oi, Uchiha!"

I yelped when someone barreled into me. I was barely able to keep my grip on my groceries. Despite my best efforts, the red apples were rolling in the snow. Crap. It'd be infected with bacteria or something.

I glared at the offender. "Watch it, dipshit—you?"

Had I not had that dream (or flashback), I would not have known that this was Keisuke. His nose was crooked—it was probably going to be permanent—and it was definitely my fault. Or Miyo's fault. Whatever, from Keisuke's perspective, the blame fell on me.

I recognized his posture: it was screaming for revenge and violence. He cracked his knuckles, sneering. "I think it's payback time. If you don't remember anything, then that means you don't know how to fight, right?"

And he swung his fist.

Instincts kicking in, I sidestepped the punch. But I couldn't hide my shock at the sudden turn of events. He snarled, overbalanced, before scrambling for his footing again. I grabbed my gloves and removed it as quickly as possible.

The layer of cloth would lessen the force behind the blow—fighting with bare knuckles or gauntlets was better, but I had to make do with what I had now. This time, when he lunged again, I ducked, grabbed his forearm and pulled him toward me and—in a repetition of when I had explained to him potential and kinetic energy—punched him in his face.

His nose broke under my knuckles again.

Perhaps it was Miyo's sadism and cruelty ingrained deep into this body that made me do it: I kicked him back, sending him skidding away and advanced even though a part of me screamed to run away.

"Keisuke!"

I turned, stepping and crunching one of the fallen apples I'd brought, were his rag-tag group of friends, consisting about seven or eight of them. They saw me, the blood oozing from their friends' nose and everything clicked into place.

I braced myself and stood my ground.

_'But still, why… are your gazes so full of hate?'_

:: :: ::

"Miyo!"

I recognized the call and the voice but I chose not to respond immediately. Instead, I plucked the last of the salvageable apples off the snowy ground, shaking the snow off it before turning.

"Sasuke!" I greeted, grinning at the sight of him. He was also decked in winter wear—a woolen sweater and a scarf, but he looked as if he'd haphazardly pulled it over himself before he went out. "You got my note! I thought you wouldn't have seen it."

Sasuke was panting slightly, his cheeks tinted pink by the cold. My face must've been redder than his; his brows furrowed in concern as he eyed me and my surroundings. "I thought something happened," he gasped, once he managed to catch his breath. He held up the winter coat I'd abandoned in favor of protecting my groceries from the fight and to avoid getting snow on my food supply. "Aren't you cold?"

"Now that you mentioned it, yes."

Sasuke scowled darkly at me. "Arms up," he snapped. I did as told, holding my arms up and I maneuvered them to make it easier for Sasuke as he slipped the coat onto my body, helping me zip it to the top. "What happened?"

"I got into a fight."

"You won," said Sasuke, more of a fact than a question.

I grinned, unable to suppress the surge of pride. "Yep," I said happily. "Crushed them like bugs, I don't think they're fit to be ninja anymore." I didn't know if a wrist twisted that cleanly would ever be functional again. Oh well, I wasn't on the wrong side of the law. They started it and I didn't know the strength of this body.

"Where are they?" Sasuke looked like he wanted to give them a serious beating and my heart warmed despite how cold I was.

"Oh, I buried them under the snow. Why?"

Sasuke was staring at me, he didn't look appalled or shocked though. "You were smiling so brightly at me I forgot who I was talking to for a moment. So much for amnesia," he mumbled under his breath turning back to the grocery bags. He picked up all of it—tried to anyway, I insisted on carrying the bags that consisted of vegetables and fruits.

"Where're your gloves?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, in the snow. Shall we dig for it?" I was curious, tempted to try and see if chakra could transform into a shovel or trowel.

Sasuke sighed. "Don't be silly," he said, nearly tripping on Keisuke's foot. He didn't see the body, just the top of his boot sticking out. "He's completely buried," he remarked flatly. Then, he whirled around, looking at my red fingers. "You didn't." He scowled.

"What?"

"Don't tell me you did something as stupid as burying them with your own hands."

"Oh, can you read minds?" I had been relishing my victory and adrenalin was pumping through my veins, so I had not noticed how cold and numb my fingers had gotten.

Sasuke scowled heavily, placed his load onto the ground. He removed the glove on his right hand, handing it to me. "Put it on," he ordered.

I obeyed, grateful for the warmth the thick fabric provided. He shifted the groceries into his still-gloved hand before extending his bare hand to me.

I stared at it and he grunted impatiently.

"Come on, take it. We can keep one another warm this way."

I smiled. "Thank you."

Silence between us as we trudged back to the district, Sasuke leading. I squeezed his hand tighter for warmth, shuffling closer.

"Ano, Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Can I call you Onii-chan?"

As to why I felt compelled to ask that, I couldn't have been able to answer that question if one were to ask.

Sasuke looked put out. "Geez, just call me that if you want to. It's weird because you never used to be so shy, Miyo. And you never respected me as an older brother before, you actually called me… no, forget what I just said. Call me whatever you want—no, ugh, Nii-chan will do fine."

"OK," I said cheerily though I wondered what he meant by that.

What did Miyo use to call him? I wondered.

:: :: ::

* * *

Beta'ed by Moka-girl

Edited on 7 January 2015


	4. iv

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

The Blurring Lines

* * *

4.

"_Sasuke, don't be so mean to Miyo-chan, he just wants to play with you." I laughed lightly when I saw his disgruntled expression at being admonished by Mother, clapping my small, chubby hands together._

"_But he's annoying, Mom," whined Sasuke. "He follows me everywhere."_

"_Like you followed me when you were a baby," interjected a new voice from out of my line of sight. I ignored it, Tachi's not as interesting as Sasuke. I like Sasuke much better—his hair gets fluffier when he's mad, I giggled. "Loosen up, Sasuke, Miyo loves you best. Your name was his first word."_

_Sasuke spluttered. "No, 's not and 'e doesn't love me best as you guys say—'e barfs on me and wants whatever _I_ want!"_

"_Don't be silly, Sasuke," admonished Mother gently. "Miyo is two, what can he do?"_

"_He calls me—"_

**:: :: ::**

"…Sauce-cakes, I love you best… of all…"

My eyes were open, the dream had ended before the four-year-old Sasuke in my dreams could finish whatever he was saying but I heard the rest of his sentence clearly. Obviously, the words had been contributed by Miyo's memory locked in this body.

I stifled my laughter. "Sauce-cakes?" I echoed, sniggering, raising a hand to cover my mouth. I sighed softly, smile dying. "Miyo really loved Sasuke…" I concluded. Then why did he argue and pick fights with Sasuke?

I can't possibly ask Sasuke, he wouldn't know. Miyo's psychotic mind works differently from ours.

I got off the bed, stretching myself lazily as I made my way to the table, placing the Dictaphone I'd fallen asleep listening to on the wooden surface. The voice proclaiming love soothed me, almost like a lullaby. And it was very useful in this wintry weather, it warmed me every time I heard that phrase.

Winter vacation would be over soon, I mused quietly as I glanced at the calendar. Soon, Sasuke and I would have to face the world—the Academy where our classmates would be. Hopefully, Keisuke would be there as a punching bag too.

I couldn't deny it—having power over someone was fun. It was so addictive that I understood why Miyo had been so cruel and violent towards his classmates. I wondered if Keisuke was the only one who got the special treatment or everyone had been beaten by Miyo at least once in their lifetimes? I wondered, then, how they'd react to my current situation.

_Will they sympathize? Or will they try to get their revenge?_

Whichever it was, I knew I had to get stronger. I won against Keisuke and his gang not because I was strong—but because they were weak. I couldn't let that victory get to my head, I have to train as hard as Sasuke did.

I cracked my knuckles. I believe it was time for shuriken practice. I was starting to get used to the notion of throwing those things even though they seemed useful only as distraction. Skilled ninja wouldn't be impaled by shurikens so training my aim in the long-run didn't seem productive.

Nevertheless, I set out, marker in hand to mark the tree bark that stood in the garden. I didn't know where Miyo kept his stash of metal shuriken or wooden mock-ups so I had to make due with the paper shurikens that I had learned how to fold.

I better watch the amount of chakra I apply to the shuriken or I'd end up cutting myself again—rather embarrassing to be injured by your own chakra and weapon, wasn't it? The paper shurikens were soundless as they dug into the tree bark as I hit bull's eye. I smirked in satisfaction, my aim was okay but neglecting training it just because I was doing decently would be foolhardy.

I wondered if there was anything else I could apply my wind nature to. Subconsciously, I pulled out the paper fan Miyo had folded before the Massacre. It had been placed in the pile of paper weapons so that meant this wasn't a toy or decoration.

I suppose I could try and channel chakra into the fan to see if I could made waves of wind—or blades of wind.

As I had no chakra in my past life, I was hyper-aware of its existence now, which made it so much easier to draw on the chakra and direct it into the fingertips, melding into the paper.

I could almost see the paper stiffening into steel and I cut a lazy arc in the air. I yelped in shock when deep gouges opened in the ground. That was dangerous. I hadn't even seen anything leave the fan, I just swished it.

I better be careful, I thought, frowning.

"Miyo!" Sasuke poked his head into my room without knocking. My knee-jerk reaction was to throw the shuriken but I managed to suppress the instinct and just stared at my brother—who, had he entered a second earlier, would've been killed.

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna spar?"

"Sure," I said, eager to see how well I'd fare against a talented opponent. Being smaller meant that I'd be physically weaker but I wonder if I'd be faster.

I allowed my body guide me into a familiar stance. Well, I never learned it but it felt familiar—as if I had done this a dozen times before.

Sasuke was quick and had I been in my old body, I would've been pummeled into the ground. But this body could keep up. I had a feeling that I could move even faster but I didn't want to bruise Sasuke's ego and make our tentative relationship worse. Besides, I needed to get used to this body—the strength, the stamina and the speed.

"Miyo."

"Un?"

"Don't hold back. Hit with everything you've got."

I frowned. He knew? Either he was more observant than he thought or Miyo had kicked his ass before. I kicked off the ground, lunging at Sasuke. Compared to Sasuke, my physical strength wasn't much but I was definitely quicker than him and could land more blows—when it came to endurance, we were both on even ground. I didn't think Miyo had too much of an advantage over Sasuke; he was stronger, Miyo was faster—the spar ended in a tie.

"We still have a long way to go before being good," Sasuke commented. I nodded listlessly, tearing grass. Sasuke frowned at me. "Miyo, have you packed your school books yet?" I furrowed my brows; so the parcel Sasuke dropped in front of my door this morning contained my books?

"Huh?"

"School. _Tomorrow_. Did you forget?"

:: :: ::

Uchiha Miyo was not a popular kid. I was sure the form teacher had told them about my circumstances but they didn't sympathize—some of them cast me dubious looks, I even heard a girl whisper that _he's just faking it_ and the other half of class sneered at me, cowered at the sight of me or ignored me altogether.

Did I have any friends? From what little I know about Miyo, the young Uchiha didn't seem like the type to make friends.

I tuned the teacher out as she started talking about Konoha's Great History. Which was stupid. Why do we need to learn this? It was not going to help us on the battlefield. I contemplated my chances of skipping—was there a sick bay here? I could slack off there. Sleeping would be so much more productive than this—

"—yo!" I blinked. "Uchiha Miyo!"

The teacher had come to stand before me—I figured her name was something like Suzune. Disinterested, I glanced up at her. Her cheeks were tinted with anger, her lips pressed into a thin line. "What?"

I saw one of my classmates muttering _'I told you he's faking it'_ which meant that this attitude was normal for Uchiha Miyo—complete and utter disrespect to his teachers, I mean. I bet he thought they were inferior to him.

"I asked you a question." My teacher grounded out. Her brows were knitted. "Miyo-chan, I'm trying to be sensitive about your family situation but spacing out, rejecting the world will not make it any better. Your brother Sasuke seems to be doing very well, so why can't you?"

"Look, just ask your question."

It was to her credit that she managed to keep her temper in check with the amount of scorn I had cast her way. "I asked," this she spoke through gritted teeth, "What is Senju Tsunade-sama's greatest contribution to kunoichi? If you do not know, let me refresh your memory, she is…"

And she went on, blah, blah, blah and finishing with a, "Well, Miyo?"

She was crazy. How could she ask an amnesiac something? I looked into her eyes, suspected that like the rest of the class, she thought that I, too, was faking my amnesia.

I scowled.

:: :: ::

"I asked him a question, and I'd never forget his answer for the rest of my life! Never! Never had a student speak to me in such a way! I know the both of you are going through tough times but that is no reason to be rude! He said, and I quote, _my bleeding ass_. Miyo, such language is unspeakable—!"

"Tch," I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest, shooting her disdainful look. Man, she really reminded me of my old schoolteacher. Wherever you go, whichever world you were in, there was always this sort of teacher, huh? Just my luck.

Sasuke, being my only older relative left and was very much responsible for me, had been called in by the teacher. I could see the other teachers staring at us, but not one of them tried to interfere.

"Nii-chan, tell her to shut her trap."

"Shut up," said Sasuke obligingly, probably because he wanted her to shut up as much as I did.

Suzune's face flamed. "UCHIHA SASUKE! UCHIHA MIYO! THAT IS NO WAY—"

"Suzune-san." A hand fell on the witch's shoulder and she fell silent, she turned her scorching gaze toward the scarred man that I identified as Iruka. I edged behind my brother, fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt. "Why don't you allow me to deal with this?"

She was so furious with us she couldn't bear to be in our presence any second longer—she stormed out of the staff room, grumbling things about her students that she really shouldn't say.

"All right, Sasuke-kun, why don't you—"

"I'm staying—" Sasuke started.

"—with my brother, I want to be in the same class as he is." Sasuke and Iruka stared at me, surprised. I squeezed Sasuke's hand tightly. "I can't bear to be separated from him." No, actually, I just wanted to play a more active role. And staying in the Academy would be a bore.

Not that dying was very exciting either but still ...

Sasuke's expression told me he knew I was lying. No way. I kept my face blank, really, I did.

Iruka was sighing. "I'm afraid I don't have the authority to authorize such. This needs to be discussed with the higher-ups." He looked weary. "Why don't you two go home first?"

Sasuke and I didn't protest; in silence, we shouldered our bags and made our way home.

I wished things would be as clear as the bright blue sky. A weather that was definitely insulting us. I felt that the world was happy that the Uchiha clan are gone.

Subconsciously, I stepped closer to Sasuke.

:: :: ::

**Asuma - 1.1**

_"You're the only Wind-user in Konoha that I can trust to guide the young Uchiha properly."_

Those words were spoken by his father to him, and in Asuma's opinion, it was his death-sentence. What the heck, old man? You dare to condemn your own son? Asuma never liked teaching, he preferred spending his time flirting with Kurenai and if he had brats (regardless of how many kids) to take care of, it would be hard.

He knew it was for Miyo's own good though. A prodigious Uchiha, amnesiac at that; he was the perfect clay for Danzo to mold into a cold-hearted, emotionless weapon designated to be a tool only. His father wouldn't allow that.

_"Teach him everything a good human being should have, what a good shinobi stands for."_

With a sigh, Asuma put out his cigarette by dropping it to the floor and stepped on it.

He glanced up at the main Uchiha household. He couldn't let the older Uchiha brother see him, Asuma knew all too well of how jealousy toward your sibling could ruin one's brotherhood.

He suppressed his chakra even though there was no need to—but it was instinct, years on the battlefield had taught him to suppress his chakra whenever he was about to sneak into unfamiliar territory. Not that there will be anything remotely dangerous about two kids.

_Yeah, you didn't think Itachi was harmful either, see what became of him?_

Sometimes, Asuma really, really hated the voice in his head.

He skirted around the household, wondering how he was going to find Uchiha Miyo without getting detected. Luck was on his side that fine Saturday morning (which really should be spent with Kurenai or his friends), he found Miyo easily.

He jumped on the roof, peering down at the boy. If Asuma hadn't read the files, he would've thought Uchiha Miyo was a girl with that long choppy black hair, pale skin and feminine features. With a pang, Asuma realized that he won't be able to complain to his Uchiha buddies how jealous he was of their looks, wouldn't be able to tease them about their girlish looks and laugh with them about it.

He missed them. They were good conversationalists compared to Kakashi (too indifferent) or Gai (too obnoxious) or Hayate (too much coughing).

The ANBU bodyguards assigned to the remaining Uchiha kids were right; Miyo was messing with chakra. Asuma eyed the gouge in the ground, the cut was too clean and only wind-natured technique could do it.

Asuma observed how Uchiha Miyo kept throwing the gouge looks, at every intervals; he was throwing without looking at his target but he nailed it anyway. He saw the boy's hand twitched toward the paper fan lying by his side.

Asuma jumped down when the boy picked it up, raised it and was about to do something stupid.

It was to Miyo's credit that he didn't scream; he just stared, eyes wider than usual, at Asuma. "Konoha-nin," he said, as if to calm himself, to reassure himself that Asuma was not the enemy. "What do you want?"

His dad was right; the Uchiha kids were loopy in the head. The oldest Uchiha brother had gone genocidal, the middle brother was hellbent on revenge and the youngest brother was, uh, amnesiac. Except that there was awareness in Miyo's eyes; again, Asuma wondered if Miyo really was faking it to get something out of this.

If so, what?

This was Asuma's job as well.

"I'm Sarutobi Asuma," he said, even though Miyo didn't ask who he was. "And I'm to be your mentor from today onward."

:: :: ::

* * *

Edited on 7 January 2015


	5. v

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

The Blurring Lines

* * *

5.

I said something real intelligent, like, "Uh, sure," to that revelation. My tone was flat, sarcastic even, and didn't convey the confusion and surprise I was feeling. Dimly, I wondered if this was a joke.

He sighed. "Look, kid, I don't want to do this but..." he trailed off, sighing. He crouched to my level, his eyes wary and assessing. "...wind-nature is the most dangerous chakra nature out of all and you shouldn't be messing with it."

Nonplussed, I asked, "Is that all? You're here to just warn me about that? Then thank you, I'm well aware of that fact now. Can you please show yourself out of my house, now?"

His eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "You cheeky little... no, calm down, Asuma," he mumbled to himself. Louder, he said, "Didn't you hear me earlier? I was assigned to mentor you."

"Who's teaching Sasuke then?" I asked.

Asuma shifted in discomfort. "Er, someone will be teaching him... someday... You're a special case. I'm sure you need all the help you can get, with your amnesia and you know absolutely nothing..."

Translation: _we're trying to prevent you from being brainwashed._

I frowned. "I know things," I said. "I'm not an idiot."

Asuma sighed. "I didn't say that." Uninvited, he plopped down beside me, picking up a paper shuriken. "You can imbue your chakra into this paper already? No wonder you're called a genius."

"Nii-chan is better than me," I admitted, feeling something—envy—settling on my chest, a heavy weight. "As much as I hate to admit it," I grumbled.

"The ANBU observing the both of you says otherwise," said Asuma coolly, examining the paper shuriken before throwing it, almost lazily. It dug deep into the tree trunk. "You are almost a match for your brother in taijutsu, if not physically weaker and your chakra manipulation is good, way better than children your age."

"How do I enlarge my chakra reserves?" I asked.

"Through constant training. Chakra is the resulting form of energy when two other forms of energy are mixed together. The two energies are referred to as_"physical energy"_ and _"spiritual energy"._ Physical energy is collected from the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise. Spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience." Asuma looked at me to make sure I was listening before continuing,

"Having these two energies become more powerful will in-turn make the created chakra more powerful. Therefore, practicing a technique repeatedly will build-up experience, building up one's spiritual energy, and thus allowing more chakra to be created. As a result, the ninja is able to do that same technique with more power. This same cycle applies for physical energy except the ninja needs to increase their endurance instead."

"I see," I said after a moment's of silence. "What do we do first?"

I looked into his eyes, noticing how his eyes flickered uncertainly. I'm certain I'm his first student and he didn't know what to do.

"Well, is there anything you don't know about being a ninja? What do you know about chakra? Jutsu?"

It was a complete bore but I recited to Asuma what Miyo had already learned. He knew most of the textbooks by heart and it made me wonder how long he had stayed up late at night to memorize it to beat his older brothers. I had sunken eyes and I knew he had worked hard to be considered a prodigy.

"Here," Asuma said after about an hour's of quizzing. I glanced quizzically at the leaf. "Place it on your forehead and see how long it can stay there."

I did it without complaint.

"Well, that's it for today."

"...Just that?"

He glanced away awkwardly. "Er, well, you see... I've got to prepare."

My lips twitched into a smile. "Goodbye, Sensei."

:: :: ::

I didn't tell Sasuke.

And, okay, even under the after-affects of Miyo's personality (which could be summed up with one word, asshole and since assholes were selfish, rude and mean, I was entitled to not share), I felt guilty—an emotion that was entirely mine because I didn't believe Miyo to be capable of such human feelings.

There was one time he asked where I had been, rather suspiciously, I might add and I nearly let slip the weekly meetings with Asuma.

As I had a hard time holding my tongue, especially under Sasuke's hard gaze, where his coal-black eyes were still shrouded with the events of the Massacre, I had started avoiding him.

It wasn't hard. Sasuke was off training on his own and I would, too. He rarely invited me along with him and it was only on days he looked particularly sad that I insisted on tagging along to make sure he wouldn't do something stupid.

I had Asuma run me through the basic taijutsu taught in the Academy. This body could remember it vaguely but I would still be uncertain and sloppy. Fortunately, I grasped it quickly. I have to admit, however, that how easily I learned was not entirely me. It was Miyo's brain processing and sending the proper messages to the body.

During dodging practice, where Asuma would throw paper shurikens, I could react faster than I originally thought.

I was so surprised Asuma asked me what was wrong. Nonplussed, I waved the question off. He looked unsatisfied but at least it lent credibility to my amnesiac state. I didn't know how amnesiacs act and I have no wish to act as one; it was stifling and ridiculous. My inability to navigate properly in the village was probably proof of that.

And speaking of the Academy, I had been searching for multiple reasons to skip.

I had also learned, in the following months, that I absolutely despised Suzune-sensei. Yes, that was her name. It wasn't because of her attitude towards me (that was entirely my fault, I admit), but it was her personality that I had a problem with. She reminded me too much of my old teacher in my old life.

I had to admit it: I missed them. Those boring teachers who could turn something interesting into a lullaby (when they drone on and on about World War II or something along the lines, that was your cue to head off to dreamland), the students who shoved one another in the hallways (I might have or have not been the pusher), the friends I hung out with.

I wondered if they were sad. I wondered if Miyo was treating them okay, if we had switched places completely. Go ahead, call me crazy, but I felt relieved when I thought that Miyo would be replacing me. He didn't act like a normal, childish and idiotic six-year-old (like some I could name), he could kick ass and look after himself. Cool, gotta admire that brat. As a real six-year-old, I was only capable of getting myself lost and hurt.

Anyway, Suzune was like Mrs. Collins (dimensional counterpart), she'd preach to me about moral behavior and I'd smile that wry, belittling smile I always reserved for her. On a certain level, I thought fondly of her and definitely got misty-eyed when I graduated.

(I miss all of them)

I glared angrily at Suzune, not bothering about how irrational I was being.

She glared right back.

However, she was the least of my problems. A lot of kids who hated Miyo and had heard of his condition had came after me for a good old chat, old friends and good memories and all.

Once, they caught me with Sasuke and tried to exact revenge. Sasuke and I wiped the floor with their ass but they didn't give up. What amaze me, however, is that the kids who came after me _weren't_ the same people. I was starting to wonder how many kids Konoha have and how bored-slash-hateful Miyo must be to draw on their ire. Where did he get the time to piss so many people off? And the adults in the streets always waved and smiled at me, as if they liked me, which baffled me. How did Miyo's psychotic behavior went unnoticed?

One fine afternoon where I had just been told off by Suzune for missing classes so often, I learned I was one of Konoha's most-hated person when Eyebrows challenged me.

No his name wasn't Eyebrows.

Rock Lee was his proper name. But Miyo lovingly nicknamed him Eyesore and it stuck. Whenever I look at him, I could only think Eyesore, Eyebrows, Eyesore.

I didn't know him, I just knew of him. Vaguely, from Miyo's memories and more clearly from the anime and manga I read-slash-watched. Didn't Miyo say something about putting down that Eyebrows freak?

If there was something Miyo hated more than (uh) everything, it was people doing the futile thing. It was ... odd, to be able to describe why he hated people who tried against the odds stacked against them. He envied them because there was a sliver of a chance that they'd succeed but his future was set in stone, to fade into non-existence.

He was wrong. Not entirely into non-existence.

I could feel Miyo's bubbling anger, annoyance and hatred in my heart as I stared at Rock Lee. He was just like the anime depicted him, thick eyebrows, dark eyes and hair. I tried to squash down the negative emotions, however, because they were irrational and I was a mature adult (even though my physical size said otherwise).

Miyo was still here. This was _his_ feelings, his disdain and the mad urge to laugh derisively when determination_ I_ admired burned in Eyeso—_Lee_'s eyes...

"Get out of my way," I said, clenching my fists to stop myself from pounding his face into the ground. "Don't make me do something I'd regret."

"I challenge you, Uchiha Miyo!"

We were in the middle of the courtyard, students of various ages were converging and whispering among themselves. I only caught snippets of their conversations.

"—Miyo'd win—"

"—for the hundredth-and-thirty-third time—"

"—someone, get the nurse!"

"Lee! Go for it!" A girl screamed, the boy's only supporter.

So this was normal occurrence and no one was going to stop us anytime soon.

I didn't have time to shout at them to 'fuck off' because that was when Lee charged at me. I side-stepped easily but he was faster than Keisuke and I was barely able to duck. If he was looking for trouble ... I sneered, I wasn't going to back down. Miyo and my pride wouldn't let me do it.

This Lee had yet to be trained by Gai. Unlike with Sasuke where I pulled my punches, I didn't. With all my strength, I punched, seized up, and constricted.

(I gasped)

Lee definitely had the potential even though he was now just the watered-down and weaker-version of his Genin-self; he deflected most of my blows and the other half of my blows grazed him. I launched myself in air and dropkick him. "Give up," I told him, feeling Miyo's irritation boiling like hot water.

I didn't know how much longer I could hold on. Not that I wasweakening ... if anything, I felt I could punch harder and more brutally ... and the scariest part? I wouldn't have stopped until he was dead.

There was a blossoming bruise on his right eye but Lee glared at me defiantly. "I'd prove to you, Uchiha Miyo, I definitely am not ... weak ..." he was breathing harshly. I was only slightly winded but that might be the adrenaline (and fury).

I raised my hand, palm flat—moving out of reflex—and wind roared in my ears.

"Miyo! Stop it!"

Someone seized my wrist before I could chop Lee into oblivion. Angry red colored my vision before I shoved Miyo's influence away, made easier at the sight of someone who didn't irk Miyo as much. "Iruka," I said, wrenching my hand out of his grip.

His dark eyes were smoldering with anger and wariness. "Go to the staff room, stay there. Kiba, Hinata, get Lee to the infirmary. Shino, please get Sasuke to the staff room as well."

After making sure Lee was alright, Iruka marched me to the staff room, a firm grip on my shoulder. We only needed to wait for barely a minute when Sasuke came barreling into the room.

"What happened?" he demanded, wild-eyed and his eyes flared even brighter when he saw the red on my right cheek.

"Let's get down to business," said Iruka, voice cold; he didn't seem to care that almost all of the teachers were trying to eavesdrop on our conversation. "Miyo, you've gone too far."

I touched my stinging cheek where one of Lee's hits had connected. "I was injured too!"

Iruka's eyes flared. "But Lee didn't try to sever your head, did he? Don't try to deny it, Uchiha Miyo, I recognize shape manipulation when I see it."

"Miyo?" inquired Sasuke softly. "What's he talking about?"

I gritted my teeth, tired of everyone's accusing gaze. "I didn't even know I was using chakra to commit murder!"

Iruka sighed. "Miyo, I don't know what sick game you are playing, but drop it. Playing amnesiac won't get you anything, I sincerely doubt you wish for sympathy. Keep this up and we're sending you to the Yamanaka clan for further inspection."

He didn't believe me. I felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something like hurt, anger and disappointment all at once. "It was self-defense!" I screamed.

"Sasuke," said Iruka, ignoring me and turning to my brother. "I just want to inform you that your brother will be serving detention with me today so don't worry and go home first, okay?"

:: :: ::

I wasn't serving detention alone. I wasn't sure I should be grateful or not.

I recognized him on sight: the hero of this story. Spiky blonde hair and trademark whisker marks on his tanned cheek, he was very familiar alright. He glanced at me and scowled darkly. "You again," he spat.

"Uzumaki Naruto," I said, just for the sake of speaking.

This was something I'm getting used to quickly. People (kids) would glare angrily, hatefully at me, spitting insults and hisses ("Come to spit on us, again, Uchiha?") as if I had approached them to cause trouble and pain for them before. Which, technically, I did.

This was usually my cue to gear myself up for a fight. Something which could easily be averted if I stuck close to Sasuke but as my older brother wasn't here, I just have to tense myself, ready to strike back.

"Why are you here, bastard? Did they _finally_ catch you?" He laughed. "Finally! Everyone will know that I was innocent!"

I ignored Naruto for the rest of detention, something which seemed to irk him even further. I couldn't care less. My mind was buzzing with too much information already.

When I went home, I instantly collapsed on my bed, into Miyo's memory, as Miyo.

_"Oi, you."_

_Curious sky-blue eyes peered at me. "Me?" He asked, pointing at himself._

_I rolled my eyes. "Of course you, do you see anyone else here?"_

_Uzumaki scowled at my derisive tone. "What the hell d'ya want?" He sounded mildly annoyed._

_"Have you seen Sasuke? Oh... and what might you be doing?"_

_"I dunno where the teme went," he grumbled moodily but when he registered what my second question was, he lightened up and grinned foxily. "Me? Playing a prank. I'm going to dump pepper into Yuzuki-sensei's drink!"_

_I smiled. "I have a better idea." I rummaged around in my bag, I always kept spares. "Here," I told him, pressing the thermometer into into his palm, not much larger than mine. "This will cause even better effects! Just break it and pour the liquid in."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, just don't tell anyone."_

Approximately four days later, Yuzuki-sensei retired due to poisoning. _It was an accident_, Naruto argued, _she gave it to me as a prank_.

Miyo was one-heck of an actor to be able to get out of trouble.

I was sick. What was wrong with Miyo? I could conclude that Miyo was very bitter—having all my memories and by extent, what would happen in the future—about everything. Somehow, it got into his head that he was just a temporary mindset, that he was bound to fade into non-existence.

My experience with death terrified him and he was scared of it.

_If I can't live, why should anyone else get to? It's not fair!_

I shuddered at Miyo's voice. I clutched my pillow tighter, and squeezed my eyes shut to block out his voice.

_No one can have what I_ can't_ have!_

_Miyo, you can't just waltz around and do as you please. If Father isn't going to discipline you properly, if Mother turns a blind eye to this, I'll do my duty as your older brother and put you in your place. You're going too far.  
_

_Shut up, Itachi! I'm doing you a favor and don't pretend you understand! I'll kill her, I really will if it means—_

_Then help me understand—_

(A girl's face, pale, dark-eyed and haired, mouth wide, terror etched onto her bloodless face. A long-haired boy, with my eyes and hair, seizing my arm in the same way I had seized and wrenched his necklace, and pulling me away. "Say not a word, I'm here.")

I've seen her before!

I rolled out of bed, trying to ignore the pounding headache, to erase the image of Itachi suffering a migraine induced by dealing with the terror that was his youngest brother who was insatiable, an the girl's terrified face. She wasn't a kunoichi, she was sweet, mild and gentle and—

I threw open the door to the master bedroom, ran in and started searching the shelves, the photo album Sasuke had shown me the other day in hopes to jolt a memory, there she was! The girl in my dreams!

Around her neck was a string, a necklace which had three silver rings with red gems

("It's ugly!" I yelled, pulling and wrenching spitefully, jealously, as Itachi helplessly tried to dislodge me without punting me across the room, draw too much attention that might make others draw the wrong conclusion, or hurt me in general; Sasuke was gaping at us from where he stood at the doorway, as was usual when I threw tantrums in front of Itachi. "Don't wear it! The one Sasuke and I made is much nicer—wear that butterfly choker!"

"Miyo, you're choking me—"

"Itachi!"

"All right, oh, all right...")

which, conveniently, I remember Miyo destroying right in front of her eyes. _Itachi doesn't need this from you! He hates you! Stay away from him!_

I drifted away, closing the door, not bothering to place the album back in place. Miyo was a complete monster. An envious monster. He wanted everything and anything, felt that if he was going to die young, he might as well have the whole world bowing to him.

I suppose, Miyo is just a child after all. He wasn't mature, he was just more knowledgeable and smarter than kids his age because of my memories. I had watched a fair share of inhumanity in my old life, the crimes humans did I read or watched in documentaries or action-packed movies, what happened around me, both the good and bad, Miyo was influenced by it.

Smiling even if you didn't like that person isn't deception, it was politeness. Miyo interpreted everything wrong. He took heed the bad aspects and never paid attention to the good aspects, he had seen how humans act around one another and without anyone to convince him otherwise, he thought every human being lived on the principle of all man of himself and he wanted to be the best.

The teachers who struck fear within me when I knew I had not done my homework ... he wanted to emulate them, he wanted to strike fear that would draw on obedience.

Miyo, at the end of the day, was someone who didn't understand a lot of things, was too self-centered to notice things properly and he didn't know how phrase, express his feelings so his solution was to hate those who never understood him.

_I'll live the life you would've wanted for you, I promise you that. Being the strongest has always been your goal, I'll start with that._

"Asuma-sensei, you're late and did you know that there's a lot I _want_ to do?"

:: :: ::

Asuma obviously wanted to teach me something other than fighting. Like moral values. Let me tell you, nothing could conk me out faster than such preaching about rules, good behavior and how to be a kind, compassionate person. Not only did Miyo despise such crap, even I thought it had more manure than a heifer. But that might be because of my kindergarten teacher: he allowed us to roam free in the classroom and if we could stop ourselves from pulling girls' pigtails and kicking boys' shins or cause chaos, we are now perfectly amiable human beings who would make it far in life.

Too bad for my classmate who jumped off the building. She didn't die if that was what you're wondering. I thought she was trying to prove to us how brave she was (either she did it on a dare or she was drunk), never you mind, I'd lost contact with that girl ages ago and had not bothered to find her.

That was not to say I was cruel or heartless.

I cared about my friends and family and would feel sad for particularly tragic deaths and angry at unfair death.

Right now, Sasuke was on my priority list. I cared about him (on some level, because he was the only creature alive who didn't flinch at the sight of me), I wanted him safe, happy and alive.

I _would_ get stronger.

When Asuma refused to teach me more advanced taijutsu beyond what taught at the Academy, I launched myself at him and would try to initiate a fight.

Try being the keyword. Asuma always wiped the floor with me and nothing infuriated me more. Even after he'd left, when I was being particularly hard to work with (such as turning a deaf ear to his lectures about how Konoha came to be: trust, camaraderie, rationality, compassion, understanding and retorting with, "Look how Uchiha Madara ended up?" when I happened to be paying attention), I'd train myself, punching and kicking the tree, trying to improve my stance and going through all the kata's once more.

I knew Asuma was growing more and more disinterested in teaching me. In fact, the necessity in teaching me was gone.

I had proven what they (thought) they knew all along: I was just faking.

Even Sasuke bought that lie. He was convinced this was another evil plot. If he knew Asuma was secretly training me, he would be absolutely certain that I had done it only to earn a tutor and grow stronger.

Asuma hinted that I was power-hungry and a general hopeless case, that I should know when to stop. Not so blatantly, he was a subtle guy but I picked it up easily.

What do I have to do to make them understand?

All of a sudden, I understood what Miyo had been feeling. There was no way we could explain ourselves without being deemed insane and I was so frustrated I wanted to kick and scream (or cry), which I knew Miyo had done on several occasions. But Miyo was a child, I was technically an adult and I had pride. Do grown-ups scream and kick and throw baby tantrums? No.

I _must_ stay strong.

My only anger outlet? I punched the tree until my knuckles were bleeding.

Right now, that was what I was doing. After a huge argument with Asuma (so loud screaming on my part that it was a wonder it didn't bring Sasuke running), I had unceremoniously kicked him out (not literally as I'd liked), and had proceeded to train my physical strength aka "vent my anger on the poor tree that, honestly, didn't deserve this.

I was the quiet angry-sort.

Preferably, I wanted to punch Asuma, claw his eyeballs out and break him in half over my knee. All of which were impossible. He was a Jonin and I was an Academy student, that was not counting my small stature in comparison to his. But violence wasn't the answer when it comes to those you needed something from.

No, it was best to pray for patience and vent my anger out first before thinking over my next course of action.

This sucked.

**:: :: ::**

**Asuma - 1.2**

After taking care of Miyo, Asuma was adamant in this: he was never going to have children.

Yes, he admitted that they were cute and when they smiled at you, you'd feel like you're very important for placing such innocent, carefree expressions on their faces. Innocence was definitely the remedy shinobi needed after a particularly grueling mission that involved multiple murders.

Uchiha Miyo was a far cry from the remedy Asuma wanted.

At first, he was wary, guarded and shy. Once they got to know one another better though, Asuma found that Miyo had changed. From when he would only snort quietly and cut in with sarcastic remarks about his talks, he had now flat-out told Asuma such speeches were meaningless to him and that only power matters and he ordered Asuma to get his butt off the ground and teach him something useful, something that'd let him survive in the world of shinobi.

He was power-hungry, angry and frustrated most of the time. There was something in his eyes, like an animal trying to break free, that made Asuma's heart move in sympathy and frustration.

He wanted to help, he really did, but Miyo was just impossible. They could be talking amiably for one second (well, as amiable as Miyo can get these days) then Miyo'd be screaming and trying to hit Asuma.

While anger blinds and often made a shinobi sloppy, it seemed to work the opposite for Miyo who only seemed more determined and concentrated (often, Asuma found that Miyo's mind wasn't with his body and would be daydreaming even when Asuma finally agreed to spar).

Then he had heard the rumors, from Gai himself, about how Miyo had tried to decapitate Gai's chosen, would-be apprentice once the boy graduates, Rock Lee. Asuma believed Miyo when the boy said he didn't even know he was doing so and he tried hard to teach Miyo control.

But Miyo's control over chakra was ... out of the norm. That's not to say he was abyssal. Miyo was acutely aware of chakra (he was probably a chakra-sensor) flowing within him and he molded it as easily as one would mold clay. He grasped Tree-Walking and Water-Walking easily. He did it with such ease and grace Asuma was actually jealous before he smacked himself and told himself that he was way better than that brat.

Not surprising. Records said that Miyo had been toddling on the Nakano River since he was one, successfully scaring the living daylights out of his mother.

But that wasn't the problem. Miyo was superbly unaware of how easily his chakra oozed out of him. No, rather, it was because of his awareness of his chakra that he described as suffocating and discomforting that made him subconsciously leak chakra to get more comfortable.

Asuma sincerely doubted Miyo knew what he was doing. It was unlikely this boy could last long in drawn-out fights. Miyo's chakra was just like him, a wild firecracker that did whatever it wanted, that sparked and cracked whenever it fucking felt like it and didn't give a fucking damn about others.

Asuma wasn't equipped to deal with that kid, he had no experience with kids before and this boy was just tiring and consuming.

(Miyo had the knack at pushing the right buttons and goading him into really wishing he could physically harm the brat.)

The times had been fun; when Miyo skipped out on class and went running to his apartment, knocking on his door to 'train' or play as Asuma assumed it must be to the boy, Asuma (if he happened to be there) would greet him and take him wandering around Konoha and tell him things, things Miyo must've forgotten.

Asuma could swear the boy smiled in fondness a few times and he would think that Miyo wasn't such a lost cause after all.

But Miyo, at the end of the day, was Miyo. He could see intelligence and awareness in those coal-black eyes, amnesiacs weren't like that. He was faking it and it was for Miyo's own good. Asuma had to stop handing Miyo power now or Miyo would be addicted to it and forget what was important in life: love, loyalty, family, friends, bonds and trust.

("Miyo, only when you protect someone, would you get stronger."

A snort. "I know." His patronizing, condescending tone told Asuma that Miyo didn't really get it. Perhaps Asuma was just the buzzing of a fly with the amount of attention Miyo had paid him.)

So, he did what the Academy teachers had done when Miyo refused to attend classes and be a proper student once more—it was with regret that he told his father everything that had to do with Miyo—he gave up.

:: :: ::

To say I was shocked was an understatement.

Asuma was such a jerk. He didn't even have the decency to show up and tell me himself. I was so pissed I demolished the tree (or not). The tree was sturdy and didn't falter, leaves just kept falling and they might be crying the tears that burned behind my eyes.

I hissed in pain, massaging my stinging knuckles.

I wanted to beat up someone. Or maybe it was Miyo. Anyhow, I knew I wouldn't lose out to that little brat, I would resist the urge. I would prove Asuma wrong, that I was not barbaric hooligan, delinquent or borderline psychopath who'd laugh if people around me are hurt.

It didn't erase the hurt.

I'd get stronger, I'd exercise self-control. I _can_ do this—I'm—

"Running away, Uchiha?" The taunting voice that rung loud and clear in my ears.

I clenched my fists and marched away, shoulders trembling with strain.

:: :: ::

* * *

Edited on 7 January 2015


	6. vi

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

The Blurring Lines

* * *

6.

_"Let go, Nara," I hissed, glaring at the hand that wrapped tightly around my ankle, threatening to pull me down along with her into the abyss._

_Nara Shikari stared up at me with glazed eyes. "Please," she whimpered. "Don't leave me here."_

_I laughed dourly. "Finally swallowed your pride and said sorry didn't you?" She whimpered in response. "Too late." I sneered, kicking her hand off my ankle and stepped back. "Prodigy? I'll show you that the other clans pale in comparison to the Uchiha clan. How could those bumbling baboons consider you a prodigy is beyond me."_

_"I didn't ask for it!" she screamed._

_I smiled, lacking sympathy for the girl I was irritated at. "My deepest apologies. May this be a lesson to everyone else." I slid the plank wood on top of the hole, dug deep and snug enough for a six-year-old (or seven since her birthday passed not two weeks ago). Did she know how long I spent to dig this grave? All for her. All the best for Shikari. I slid the second plank in place and once the third slid over, concealing the light, her screams grew louder but remained muffled._

_I had just placed a small boulder on top of the wood when I heard a familiar voice, yelling my name._

_"Miyo! Miyo!"_

_I glanced up, mouth parted slightly in shock. "Itachi?" Nonplussed, I dropped the boulder I was holding. It made a loud enough_ thunk!_ to draw my oldest brother's attention._

_His face was white with shock, but other than that, he didn't show any other emotion. I wondered, despite the surprise at this unplanned attendance, what he was going to do. Itachi had always cleaned up my mess, always covered up for me. Had I gone too far? For the first time, a sliver of fear dug in my chest. I didn't want Itachi to—_

_"Dig her out," ordered Itachi, his tone not betraying what he was feeling._

_"But I was just playing—"_

_"Now." His voice left no room to argue._

_Meekly, I continued, "I wanted to be her friend but she—"_

_Itachi shoved past me and started removing the boulders I'd placed, then the planks when he realized I wouldn't be moving anytime soon. Shikari was still sobbing and screaming. A distant bark drew my attention and I groaned softly. This was growing to be quite the party._

_"Miyo," said Itachi, snatching my attention once more. I looked sullenly at him. "Say not a word, I'm here." _To cover-up for you again_ went unsaid. Then he seized my arm the same way I'd wrenched his necklace and pulled me away, hurriedly. We disappeared into the trees and darkness as one of the Inuzuka dogs rounded into the clearing, drawn by the girl's screams._

_"Miyo, I don't know what to do with you anymore," said brother dear the moment we reached the Compound and he shut me in his room to limit my movements. He'd always been generous and self-sacrificing, he was ready to face my tantrums head on for the sake of others' well-being._

_I wondered if he did it because as a shinobi of Konoha, he was entitled to protect its villagers from his psychopathic brother or he did it because he wanted to ensure his youngest brother wasn't doing too much harm to himself._

_"Just keep doing what you do."_

_"Prevent you from committing murders because of a broken-heart?" Itachi sighed slightly. "What did Shisui said the other day? Oh, yes, there are a lot of fish in the ocean, no need to go ballistic over—"_

_"I want someone who can match my intelligence." That's not arrogance._

_Brother didn't answer and I started moving, bored with just standing there. I felt Itachi's questioning eyes on me as I wandered to his desk. "You read my diary," I spat, incensed._

_Itachi was too used by that tone to be bothered. "Then hide it better," he responded blandly and I felt like slapping him but resisted. I read the first few entries for this month and the tulip flower pressed in the between the pages._

_I pressed my lips into a thin line to stop the tremble. My eyes stung, recalling the rejection._

_"Nii-san..."_

_"Miyo," mimicked my brother but when I turned hopelessly crushed gaze on him, he relented, rolling over to make space for me. "Get in and don't cause anymore trouble."_

_"It's enough for one night."_

_"I'll deal with everything tomorrow, smooth things over when she talks, so don't worry and sleep."_

_I turned, pressing my smiling lips to his collarbone, curling my fingers in his shirt and tangled my legs with his. "You always were the best." His arms encased me, linked loosely. "I'll give you a thousand paper cranes."_

_"Funny. The word rhymes with migraines."_

_I giggled into the crook of his neck, feeling safe and loved and feeling that the world might not be so bad if Ita-nii is there._

_I always woke earlier than Ita-nii, still wrapped loosely in his embrace, just to feel the fleeting sensation of completion where my whole life had yet to catch up to me and I could just relax and breathe._

_Reality__ sinking into my bones __—__ clock continuing their ticking __—_

_The illusion never lasted. Pity._

:: :: ::

The dream—or memory—haunted me for the next few weeks; everywhere I turned, I expected to see the flying black hair woven into a braid, a pretty, pale-faced smiling girl. I didn't know what became of her but I was sure she had been very traumatized. She was once in Miyo's class but she was no longer there and I had no wish to seek her out. In fact, I tried my damn best to forget her.

I didn't know what I'd do anyway. _Beg for forgiveness?_

I was utterly disgusted with what Miyo had done, horrified even, but why apologize for something that was _not_ my fault?

If I recalled correctly, this incident happened not too long before the Massacre.

The Massacre. I sighed at the thought. Just more problems to deal with. Or not. Sasuke expected me to remember everyone in the family and in the evenings when neither of us would be training, he would pull out photo albums and tell me stories about each Uchiha.

I always went to bed with their names and faces swimming in my head.

It didn't help my nightmares. Almost every night, I dreamt of said Uchiha's clawing at me from the small hole (the one Miyo'd dug for Shikari) and woke up in cold sweat. Coupled with the lack of sleep and how everyone was irritating me in general (Asuma had yet to turn up with an apology or a proper excuse), I was not a pleasant person to be around.

Fortunately, Sasuke understood and he would leave when he knew I wasn't in the mood to be amiable.

We were in the tentative phases of our relationship. We spent little time together outside of sparring and recalling old memories. Sasuke wasn't one for heart-to-heart, as he'd said, and he got awkward quickly when he was trying to reassure me. I asked him why he felt the need to reassure me and Sasuke said I always have that haunted look in my eyes, he said that I look lost and he asked if I really am confused about something.

I was touched by his concern.

Sasuke was emotionally strong.

At least, I thought so anyway.

His whole family died and his life crashed like terracotta pieces and other than that episode in the hospital, I had not seen him cry.

There was only one other time he cried; at the anniversary of the clan's demise.

"Nii-san ... _why_?" A broken, choked sob.

It wasn't expected of me to shed tears, I just felt sorry for Sasuke and wished, somehow, that I could share half of his pain because the look on his face was just pitiful.

Sasuke's question wasn't directed to anyone in particular. I spoke anyway, "They say he's crazy."

Sasuke pressed the balls of his palms into his eyes, breathing raggedly, and hissed, "He told me it was to test his own strength."

"Should've gone for the Hokage," I mumbled.

Sasuke shot me a dirty look and I fell silent, wiping my face blank of any emotions. It was creepy if I must say so, standing on empty graves. Due to our special bloodline, we wouldn't be buried when we die, instead, we'd be burn in a pyre. And if we happen to be dying on missions, well tough luck, we've got to burn ourselves before our enemies get to us or at least destroy our eyes.

How wonderful.

It was another reason why I have to get stronger. I didn't look forward to combust myself.

"Let's go," I said, "It's autumn and it's freaking cold." Go ahead, call me insensitive but I was tired of standing in this creepy place surrounded by hundreds of tombstones. I was ready for a mug of hot chocolate and curling in bed to sleep.

"I'm going to kill him," murmured Sasuke, not seeming to have heard me.

"Who? Itachi?" I tried to tone the skepticism and sarcasm. "How do we even know it _was_ him?"

"_You_ don't remember, Miyo!" snarled Sasuke, fists clenching and I wondered if he was holding himself back from punching me. "I came in just as he was raising his sword to _behead_ you! Mom and Dad were already dead! You didn't see what I saw! I feared for you—you weren't moving—and... and seeing you of all people so helpless and defenseless... it scared me."

"Just the sight of me helpless scared you?" I repeated, incredulous. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke slanted me an unreadable look. "You always managed to make Itachi do what you want him to."

"By throwing tantrums, sure," I coughed awkwardly, slightly embarrassed even though I hadn't done that.

"Even Mom and Dad got you whatever you wanted, you always won, you never—_ever_—were at the disadvantage." His gaze turned thoughtful. "I think that's why everyone chased you down, some didn't even do it for revenge..."

"What are you talking about?" I was baffled.

"I think Ita— that bastard was like that... there are people out there who feels fascinated at tearing down the strong, there's always that satisfied sort of feeling knowing that you tore someone from their high pedestal... that you're stronger than the strongest... to destroy someone who was previously untouchable..." Sasuke shifted his gaze away, fixing his eyes on 'father's' tombstone. "I don't why I'm explaining this to you. It's weird."

I was genuinely curious. "How so?"

"You were one of them, a predator."

I looked away, not wanting to discuss this topic any further. I'd prefer to steer clear of any sign of insanity Miyo had shown. Through me, Miyo's reputation would be turned over a new leaf, I would not be psychopathic.

Losing my mind is my greatest fear and I'm sure Miyo shared the same fear.

**:: :: ::**

The Hokage himself paid us a visit during the winter vacation, he dropped in when Sasuke and I were sparring. It was hard for him to maneuver in the snow. I had an easier time since my loose chakra that constantly kept me cool swept the snow away or I could pump chakra to the soles of my feet, it's similar to Water-Walking.

Miyo's smug superiority proved to be useful at times like this.

"How did you learn that?" Sasuke demanded as he fell off the tree. After noticing his difficulty and lording it over him for a few minutes, I finally deigned to teach him how to Tree-Walk.

"Because I'm me," I waved his question away. "Get on with it." Thunk! "Oh, good! That's, um, one millimeter from the last point?"

"Shut up, Miyo," snapped Sasuke, irritated.

"Heh."

And that was when an entirely new voice cut through over conversation, "Having fun, children?"

I turned, unleashing a hail of paper shurikens before I could see the person properly. That was Miyo's paranoia ingrained too deeply into this body to be removed. Sasuke had dropped down from the tree, cheeks flushed red from the cold. I was sure I was as flushed as he was.

I squinted at him. "I remember you," I said, playing dumb. "When we're at the hospital and you're there at the Academy, giving speeches ... what're you doing here?"

He smiled indulgently then he pointed at himself. "Sarutobi Hiruzen," he said firmly, gazing kindly down at me.

"Hello," I said politely while Sasuke grunted.

"So, Miyo, I was wondering why your attendance is so abyssal. I decided to see for myself if you were as ill as you were supposed to be..." he trailed off when Sasuke made a discontented sound.

"You skipped school?" My dear brother demanded.

"Yes," I said flatly. "I find Academy to be stupid and boring. I have a much more productive time training by myself. I mean, what's the use of geography, science and maths when we're fighting to survive on the battlefield?"

Sarutobi sighed, coming closer; he crouched to be at my height. "Miyo-chan," he said gently, and his eyes sparkled with true kindness, "those subjects are taught for a reason. Perhaps you'd retired from shinobi life and you'd want to look for a civilian job?"

I bit down the retort. I knew everything already but Sarutobi didn't need to know about my past life and the memories I'd acquired. I released a sigh. "I do attend classes... just not everyday."

"We walk to school together everyday," Sasuke griped.

"Yeah, but our classes are in different blocks so it's easy to walk right out the school gates once we went our separate ways." I shrugged. "I didn't want to run into angry mobs out for my head anyway."

Sarutobi eyed me. "You mean you're being bullied?"

"Not really, they're calling for retribution. Apparently, I was a bully. Emphasis on the 'was'. But I've been good! I haven't started fights for nearly six months!"

"And that's a record," said Sasuke honestly. "Is that all?" he wondered. "Did you come here just to talk about trivial matters such as Miyo's attendance in school? This time, I'll make sure I walk him to classes and stay long enough for the teacher to enter."

I shot him a filthy look but he ignored me.

Sarutobi smiled. "So, moving onto something advanced, aren't we?"

"I wouldn't consider Tree-Climbing advance," I said, a tad snootily. I shot Sasuke a pointed look and he sighed, shuffling away to try again. Good. It leaves me a chance to talk to Sarutobi personally. "So, Sandaime-sama, I have something I want to ask you."

"Is that so?"

I didn't like his tone but I forced a smile. "It _is_ so," I said in the best, nice-kid voice I could draw on. "I want to transfer classes."

"Are your classmates giving you a hard time?"

"No, we ignored one another, these days... I think they're too scared of me but I'm not complaining." I sighed when Sarutobi arched a knowing brow. "Okay, I admit, I'm lonely and it's frustrating. I want to be with Sasuke even if we're not the chummiest pair of brothers around. I at least want someone who can tolerate me and won't flinch every time I happen to glance in their direction."

"You wish to have friends," concluded Sarutobi.

"I just want someone that can... ease my worries, make me smile and laugh." I tapped the spot where my heart was beating steadily. "Here. It's throbbing in emptiness."

Friend; a person with whom one had a bond of mutual affection.

And I was thirsting for some affection.

Sarutobi studied me for a long, long time. "We shall see about that."

I gave him two weeks. If no changes were made, I was following Sasuke into his classroom and _would_ be staying there. They would have to physically, forcefully eject me from that class.

The weeks spent waiting for him to make his decision was agonizing. I told Sasuke about wanting to be with him but he said demanding wouldn't be much and to show I was really serious, I should write an official letter.

It went like this:

_You better agree, I know where you and your family live._  
_-Uchiha Miyo_

Sasuke chucked the paper into the bin without so much as a second glance. "Do you know how to write an official letter?"

"Not really, no," I admitted, smiling sheepishly.

"Try again.

_Do it or I'd pull an Itachi on you._  
_-Yours hatefully, Uchiha Miyo_

Sasuke tore that one to shreds. "Take things seriously or you can stay in that class behind me!"

I didn't know what to write. No, I knew how to write. As ugly as my handwriting is, I knew how to write an official letter. I just... the Sandaime wasn't the one I wanted to write to.

I didn't care if I'm two years behind Sasuke.

I just wanted Asuma to teach me.

I wanted to write to him. So I did.

**:: :: ::**

**Sarutobi - 3.1**

A psychopath. That had been what Uchiha Itachi had used to describe his youngest brother. Itachi eventually confessed that he was guilty-by-association. He had genjutsu'ed Nara Shikari—and many others—into telling complete bull to save his brother's hide.

It disturbed Hiruzen greatly to know how much damage a six-year-old can do.

Nara Shikari would never be the same again. Hiruzen didn't want to imagine how a claustrophobic, asthmatic seven-year-old could cope with being locked in the dark, cramped space, with the knowledge that your classmate was crazy enough to really leave you there for death.

From what Shikaku had reported, Shikari had dropped out from the ninja-system completely but had not been able to offer up any names.

Hiruzen, as promised, had cleared Miyo of all charges. The forceful and unusual retirement of Inoue Yuzuki had to be let slide.

(Bonds of brothers would remain a mystery to Hiruzen, he was an only child, he had no brother so he wouldn't understand why Itachi would give so much for his brothers)

Hiruzen stared at the two short letters Miyo had written, containing death threats to the Hokage himself if he didn't go through with what he demanded. It showed clearly that Miyo was still prone to violence but he hadn't actually sent kids to the hospital these past few months...

Hiruzen shifted his attention to the third letter, written by Uchiha Sasuke. It was detailed, evidence of why Miyo deserved to be transferred to the same class as he. If he brought this up with the council members, no doubt they would agree. Or not. Shikaku probably wouldn't want mini-Tachi near his son and come to think of it, no one would want Miyo near their kids.

Danzo, Koharu and Homura would definitely support the Uchiha though. Whether it be out of guilty conscience or for the good of the village... A psychopath without proper ability to feel would be Danzo's ideal soldier.

Hiruzen sighed. He hadn't told Itachi about Miyo's condition, just put in that both brothers were physically fine and a mental evaluation would be done soon. Hiruzen had just been finishing the letter for Itachi anyway. Hiruzen managed to hide everything from view just as someone threw the door open and rushed in.

He blinked. "Asuma?" he said, nonplussed at the sight of his son.

His son thrust a paper, a letter by the looks of it, in front of him. Hiruzen read it rather quickly, brows arched. "What do I do?" demanded Asuma.

"Why do you need my opinion?" inquired Hiruzen gently, mildly surprised by Miyo's (seemingly) heartfelt letter. Miyo couldn't work out anything to give to Hiruzen other than death threats and yet, for Asuma, Miyo's handwriting was not only neat and pretty, he also had a lot to say and he sounded genuinely sorry.

"Look, I have no reason to take in an apprentice—"

"You said it yourself, Miyo is power-hungry and if Danzo finds out and makes an offer Miyo can't refuse, things will be bad. At least you're offering him power, bit-by-bit, and who knows? After such a long time of exposure to you, perhaps he will see the error of his ways."

Asuma still looked doubtful. "Why didn't you point this out earlier when I resigned?"

"Because I do not wish to force you," said Hiruzen honestly. "Since you came to be, you're honestly asking for an unbiased opinion. You like the child and you truly wish to educate him." He'd nailed it and Asuma knew it.

He sighed. "Giving up on the brat was hard to do but if he really managed to reign in his temper and violent tendencies..."

"I still think there's something you should know," said Hiruzen. "Miyo has been classified as a psychopath by Itachi." He held up a hand to stop whatever Asuma wanted to say. "I just want to warn you to look out. I do not know what Miyo is capable of." He eyed his son, grinning. "You'd take our resident psychopath in, won't you?"

Asuma accepted the file, eyeing it doubtfully. "I'd try. In the right light, he can be cute."

Once Asuma had left, Hiruzen drew a new paper with a flourish, deciding to add that _Miyo may have forgotten his whole, short six-years of life but he's still the same_ to Itachi to soothe the older Uchiha's worries and enclosed Miyo's handwritten letter with it.

Once his monkey summon left with the letter, Hiruzen reclined in his seat, sighing. Nearly one year after the Massacre.

He wondered, briefly, if Itachi cried as hard as Sasuke did during the anniversary of their family's death.

:: :: ::

* * *

Edited on 7 January 2015


	7. vii

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

The Blurring Lines

* * *

7.

**Sasuke - 2.1**

Miyo's grades weren't good. Sasuke only knew this when Suzune-sensei called him into the staff room and showed him his brother's abysmal grades, how he wasn't passing up his homework or he was passing up folded origami. Which wasn't weird, Miyo always liked doing that: folding crap he meant.

But the Miyo he used to know would still complete his work, with absolute perfection and he'd rub it in Sasuke's face that he was smarter than Sasuke or something.

Even his brother's handwriting had changed; once so elegant, it now resembled a chicken's attempt at writing. Sasuke supposed it was because his brother had forgotten how to write anymore.

Sasuke knew what everyone was whispering behind their backs or, sometimes, in front of their faces: that Miyo was faking it to gain something.

Sasuke was tempted to agree because there were times amnesiac!Miyo acted like original!Miyo.

But Sasuke knew better. Yes, he wasn't close to Miyo and more often than not, he was arguing with the younger boy at home, back when everyone was still... like it used to be. Miyo would tease Sasuke, and when he failed to get a reaction, would start demeaning Sasuke which would prompt a full-out fist-fight until either their mother or their oldest brother pull them apart.

Then Miyo would run to their mother and bawl his eyes out about how '_Sasuke was bullying him_' and Sasuke would be admonished (if their remaining brother wasn't there to clear things out and bail him out).

Basically, Sasuke knew all about Miyo's acting skills and would be able to tell whether he was lying or not.

He wasn't. Miyo was a changed person now. The old Miyo was probably gone for good... Sasuke wasn't sure if that was a bad thing or not. It was probably not.

"Sasuke-kun." Blinking, the young Uchiha—the realization that he was one of the last Uchiha came with a stab of sadness—raised his head to see who had addressed him. He instantly recognized the man as the co-teacher to Miyo's class. "Will you help me bring this to the staff room? I've got to assign detention to a few misbehaving students."

Seeing no reason to refuse as he was going to pass by the staff room anyway, Sasuke nodded and accepted the burden. His easy task was made harder by some idiot who left the window open and the spring breeze scattered his papers. He cussed softly, crouching to pick up the papers.

One paper made him still; it was his brother's name. To be more specific, it was Miyo's test paper. Sasuke wouldn't have been able to tell by the answers and handwriting alone. Sasuke stared in disbelief at the nearly empty paper; he flipped through it. He didn't know Miyo had a test today.

History. Miyo could've answered these in his sleep.

But, Sasuke reminded himself, that was before the Massacre. This Miyo didn't remember anything so he didn't know how to do it. The teachers didn't bother giving him a different test or make an exception because they all believed he was faking it. Damn, if Miyo failed this year, he would have to repeat. Not that his attendance record was making things easier for him.

Before he could contemplate too much, Sasuke was already fumbling for his writing utensils. No one was watching, most of the kids had already went home and the teachers were in the staff room. If he hurried... Sasuke started scribbling messily on the paper, making his handwriting as sloppy as possible to pass off as Miyo's.

"What'cha doing?"

Sasuke jumped, whirling around to see who had spoken. It was a blonde boy, the dead-last in his class that he never bothered with. He scowled. "Screw off, dope. I'm busy."

"Cheater!" yelled the boy. "You're changing your answer after the test! I'm going to tell Iruka-sensei—"

"This test-paper isn't even mine!" Sasuke argued and the boy stilled.

"'S not?" he inquired suspiciously, edging closer and peering over Sasuke's shoulder to see whose paper it was. "Who's Miyo?"

"That's my brother."

"So you're helping him cheat?" he asked, baffled. "Why?"

Sasuke scowled as he started on the last question. "What sort of question is that? I'm helping him because he's my younger brother!"

"That's what brothers do?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth, pressing down so hard his pencil lead snapped as, unbidden, the memory of another brother surfaced. He shot the dope a furious glare. "It's none of your business, you wouldn't understand."

"Hey! I'll tell the teachers, I really will!"

"Go on then! It's my word against yours and we all know the teachers hate you! No one will believe you!" Gathering his bag and arranging the papers into a neat stack, he stood and stalked away, ignoring the blonde boy's indignant cries. Fortunately, not a teacher suspected anything and a teacher even praised him.

He felt a little guilty; as he made his way back home, Sasuke reflected and wondered if he should've done that seeing as Miyo, in the same situation, would probably have erased all of Sasuke's answer or tore it into shreds.

_That,_ Sasuke told himself again, _is something the old Miyo would do_. Not this Miyo, he doubt it.

"Welcome home, Nii-chan." Not for the first time, he tensed at the greeting. Miyo never welcomed him home, he would instead smirk that little smirk which would set Sasuke on edge and dance away, no doubt plotting something painful or humiliating for Sasuke to experience.

Miyo's voice was a little subdued and Sasuke felt something lancing through his chest at the soft and weak voice. "What's wrong?" he asked, a little uncomfortable.

"Nothing," Miyo mumbled. "History and Asuma are stupid anyway."

"You had a test today, didn't you?" Sasuke asked even though he had no idea who Asuma was.

"...Yes." Miyo's eyes flashed.

"I'm assuming you didn't do well."

"No, I don't bother remembering a lot of things."

And that was when Sasuke knew he had done the right thing—not as a student, but as a brother. He knew this counted, in his father's vocabulary, as coddling and would've disapproved of it. But this Miyo was all he had left now, he couldn't waste his chance at a strong bond with his only family left on the words of a dead man who never really seen him as himself.

He patted Miyo's head, feeling a little awkward.

"It's okay. Aniki already took care of that." _Why do you have to worry when I'd be here?_

_Don't coddle him, _a voice hissed, sounding suspiciously like his father's braided with Itachi's.

"Just... try," said Sasuke, sounding strained even to his own ears. "If you flunk everything, you won't be able to graduate. You don't even go to the Academy anymore."

"Because it's stupid," said Miyo, a hint of his old smug superiority seeping into his tone.

"Then why didn't you answer your History paper properly?"

"How did you even know?" Miyo demanded petulantly.

"I saw," answered Sasuke, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. "I'm disappointed in you. The Miyo I knew wouldn't have flunked."

Sasuke turned away, things were hard enough without his little brother causing problems, and ignored the chip in his heart when he saw Miyo's wide-eyed expression and the hurt that seized his face.

Shinobi children weren't meant to be coddled. Sasuke had done the right thing.

:: :: ::

Sasuke's disappointment in ne was much harder to handle.

In fact, I had to breathe in and out deeply and tense my limbs to prevent myself from leaping on Sasuke and punch the living daylights out of him.

_Don't be violent, don't resort to that or you'd prove Asuma and Sasuke right... that you're just a barbaric hooligan or something along those lines..._

I squeezed my eyes shut and let out an angry hiss. Failure, am I?

Sasuke was wrong. I scored top grades in every test but geography. I'd never been good at memorizing places and my navigation skills suck. I could barely name twelve out of who-knows-how-many states in my country, and they were expecting me to name places I had never been to?

To be fair, they had no idea and I wasn't about to enlighten them.

_Just... try._

I had been avoiding Sasuke for awhile now, I refused to even sit at the same table as he. I had insulted his culinary skills and he told me I can show myself out the door and to the restaurant. Something which I did do, after chucking his fried (emphasis on_ fried_) rice into the dustbin.

And, contrary to popular belief, I felt guilty and bought take-out for him. I didn't see it on the dining table the next morning, I didn't dare check the dust-bin, I didn't want to feel the phantom knife digging in deeper at his blatant rejection of my apology.

And, to make it up to him (unsure if he'd be aware of his or not), I burnt the midnight oil studying for the retest that took place a week later.

With book in hand, I could squash my violent tendencies, if I just recite the Five Elemental Countries repeatedly in my mind, what ninja villages resided there and the kekkei-genkais available.

Sketching, drawing and painting helped too.

Suzune screamed at me for vandalizing school property but her opinion counts for little as we all know she despised me and she had no eye for art.

I was, however, in the phase of becoming a non-violent kid and a lovely boy so I smiled (hideously) and promised (through gritted teeth) to not vandalize school property anymore and that I was sorry.

She gave me a sketchbook in return for my abnormally good behavior. A useless gift that I chucked across the room and sneer when it embedded deep into the wall.

Approximately five minutes of listening to the Dictaphone later, I stood, considerably more calm, crossed the room, wrenched the sketchbook out of the wall and started sketching.

The painlessness was a bonus for finding different anger-outlets. I had been getting annoyed with the constant ache whenever I flex my fingers.

:: :: ::

Playing hide-and-seek with the Gang of Avengers was good shinobi training. I could test my hiding skills, my ability to set up traps and being stealthy. Setting traps was something hot-headed Miyo wasn't so proficient in doing so my traps either detonated in my face or failed to detain the gang completely. Like me, he felt it was more useful to bash people's head in than to set traps.

I guess we learned new stuff everyday.

On a completely unrelated note, I'd been waiting for an apology from either Sasuke or Asuma.

I'd been good! For one whole month! I didn't start (or end) fights, I walked away from taunts and I was polite to my teachers. I was perfectly obedient.

The Academy teachers were waiting for me to implode the building or burn down the whole village: ever mind those paranoid jerks.

I was in a bad mood anyhow. Lips pursed in displeasure, dark aura menacing, no one dared to approach me. I was just stalking around the building when the earth shook. I blinked, turned and my brows climbed when I saw Sasuke speeding toward me and past me.

I understood not a moment later. A mob of fan girls, leaving dust in the air, as they ran, were charging down the path and squealing my brother's name.

They skidded to a halt when they saw me, more than a few bumping into one another. They gazed curiously at me but I recognized Sakura and Ino among them.

I smiled sarcastically at them. "Yes?"

"Hey, you, have you seen my Sasuke-kun?" demanded Sakura.

A red-haired girl snapped. "Yours? He's mine!"

"He probably doesn't even know you exist!" Another rebuked.

I crossed my arms, to stop myself from punching them. The grin was growing increasingly hard to keep up. _Their_ Sasuke? He was my brother and mine only, don't you agree? "That's my brother you're talking about, like a possession," I hissed vindictively, not needing to shout to make myself heard. I knew the venom was more than they had ever heard in their whole lives. "Leave him alone or suffer my displeasure."

"Who do you think you are?" snapped a brunette.

"I'm his brother!" I snarled angrily. "And unless you want to end up like Shikari, you better fuck off!"

There was a stunned silence before a younger girl, about my age, hissed in alarm, "That's Uchiha Miyo! He isn't lying!"

A squeal of terror followed soon. "Let's go!" They dispersed pretty quickly, leaving me confused.

Who was Shikari? What did they know that I did not? A memory tugged at me but I didn't want to review it until I was safely barricaded at home and away from prying eyes.

"You can come out now, Nii-chan," I called, able to sense my brother around somewhere. I found that I (or Miyo) could do that when I concentrated hard enough. I frowned thoughtfully at the tree where I was positive had hidden. He refused to show himself however. "Keep that up, jerk! You're the worst brother ever! At least Itachi does what I want him to!"

It was becoming even more frequent. Sentences that totally slipped past my lips before my brain could truly process it. Those were Miyo's words, his memories that prompted this body to speak it, probably out of habit.

I sighed. Latching onto someone else's body, especially that of a psychopath's, was very troublesome.

"Never mind," I said dully. "I'm sorry. There, I swallowed my pride and said it. Wish you could." I added the last bit loudly. I pivoted on my heel, ready to leave when Sasuke called out.

"Wait, Miyo!" I stopped long enough for Sasuke to come right behind me. I could feel his penetrating stare on the back of my head. I made to turn but—unexpectedly—Sasuke wrapped his arms around my shoulders, holding me in place.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"I'm bad at these things... heart-to-hearts I mean. I always get the impression you'd laugh at me." He took a deep breath and exhaled, grip tightening, as if to make sure I wouldn't run. I couldn't see his expression but I assume his face was twisted in discomfort now. "Miyo, I know you have a tough time, without your memories and all..."

"I thought you didn't believe me."

"The Miyo I know wouldn't have held himself back. When he knows he's been caught at a lie, he confesses, improvises and does better."

"So you're saying I suck at lying now."

"Yes," said Sasuke bluntly, pulling me to his torso. I could tell he was nervous, he probably hadn't had a serious conversation with Miyo before. "...What's your problem exactly?"

"Everything," I spat bitterly. "How everyone looks at me, how they pick fights with me, holding grudges against something I can no longer remember doing and I... have dreams, bad dreams. I remember those memories, sometimes, of all the bad things I've done..."

"Do you regret them?"

"...Depends," I said, "I'm not sure I did it out of a whim or because they had done something to annoy me in the first place. If it was the former, I'd feel guilty but it's in the past now and I'm not apologizing for something if they're going to go all high and mighty."

"Your pride is in the way."

"Big words coming from you," I shot back. "And that's not all. I'm lacking affection and attention... I've been ditched by you..." _And Asuma_. "I don't like being abandoned. You make me feel unimportant." A pause. "Which I guess I am, huh. I bet I'd die and you wouldn't care if it could get you to Itachi."

"Don't say that!" snarled Sasuke, gripping my shoulders hard. "You're more important than Itachi!"

"If you had to choose between saving me and killing him, which would you take?"

He hesitated, a pregnant pause ensued, before he finally said, "Don't make me answer that." I laughed dourly because that was better than nothing. "And I'd try as long as you do. We can try to be real brothers, we'd be there for one another and... help the other when he's in trouble and... everything brothers do."

"Like killing family?"

"Shut up, Miyo." His tone told me I was trying his tenuous patience. I was cowed.

"...Sorry." We just made up—sort of—and ending the day with another argument wouldn't do either of our mental healthy good. "Can you let me go so we can go home now?"

Sasuke hesitated. "When you threw a tantrum like this... Ita—he always hug you from behind because it calms you done, I thought it might work. Did it?"

"I think it did." And Sasuke released me, stepping up beside me, he brushed my knuckles with his own. "So," I said, a tad awkwardly. "Home?"

"...Yeah. Let's."

In awkward silence, we made our way back to the Uchiha Compound, walking as closely as two people who aren't touching as possible.

I didn't say anything when he slipped his hand in mine.

:: :: ::

My ears were ringing from Suzune's latest rant. But whatever, I hadn't heard a word but I could say that she was repeating what she said the last time we met. Which was about two weeks ago. Coming in during the last session of class was, apparently, a bad thing to do.

(Sasuke did not have the patience to drag me out of bed in the end so he let me skipped school)

Suzune wasn't a practitioner of 'better late than never'.

I was the last to turn up in school but was the first to leave the class—before Suzune was finished with me of course. I only came because I wanted to see someone.

I glanced up at the sign. Yep. This would be Rock Lee's class. I scuffed my foot against the ground before I opened the door and peered in. No one was there. But Lee's bag _was_ there. As I'd expected, my observations of him led me to conclude that he trained in the schoolyard and since his bag was nowhere in sight, he would've left it in class.

I dropped the note in his bag, hoping he'd see it before leaving.

Lee must've been rather observant to spot my note because he turned up rather eagerly. His round eyes were burning with determination. "Uchiha Miyo! I knew that someday you'd acknowledge—"

"What's there to acknowledge when you suck?"

I sought Lee out for one reason and that reason only. I was tired of the tree as my punching bag. Not only did my knuckles hurt and bled, I wanted a moving target, to test how strong I was getting. Whether or not I was improving and if I could get stronger and faster.

I had seen Lee's prowess in combat in the anime, he was a suitable candidate.

Lee's face fell slightly. "I still—"

"I want you to train with me, be my sparring partner." I declared.

Lee gaped at me, surprised. His mouth flapped open wordlessly before he managed to find his voice and said, "Huh? But why me? I thought you—"

"It's nothing personal. I want someone who can stand being beaten down and will rise up again, burning with determination and you fit the bill. And you can challenge me whenever we spar, isn't that what you wanted?"

Lee frowned, an unusual and unexpected expression to see on his face. I arched a brow in askance, waiting patiently. "Okay," he said quietly. "When can we start?"

"Now." And I lunged.

:: :: ::

There was no point in asking Sasuke to join us. Clearly, Lee wouldn't have fit Sasuke's view as a strong opponent. I noticed that Lee's stance was off and the first few times we met to spar, I had to correct a lot of things. Not that I knew what I was talking about.

Everything came from Miyo's memory and it told me that Lee sucked very badly right now.

No worries. Once he was sorted into Team Gai, he would be one of the strongest Genin.

But something was off though. I still found myself holding back, it was a subconscious thing because I knew full well that if I loose control, my chakra would go wild and quite possibly slice Lee into ribbons.

"Why are you holding back?" inquired Lee, baffled. When he saw me clutching the stitch in my side, he started forward, concern ill-concealed in his dark eyes.

I waved him away, hissing in anger at my own stamina. My stamina sucks. I was winded after about fifteen minutes while Lee had barely broke sweat. I didn't know what was wrong. I tried everything I could think of to improve my stamina, such as standing for one whole day but that only resulted in aching legs and I used that reason to skipped school again.

Lee was no use in the advising department. He was proving to be less and less of a useful friend material. I guess all we could ever be was sparring partners.

"I don't want to hurt you," I said honestly. "My chakra is volatile, I don't have the best control over it."

"Oh," said Lee. "I don't know what you feel, my chakra coils are... dysfunctional." he sounded extremely depressed about it but I doubted any words of comfort would make him feel better. Not like comforting him would right his chakra coils ... Besides, he could always motivate himself.

I only had to wait for three seconds before Lee raised his head again, eyes blazing. "But I'll definitely beat you even without ninjutsu and genjutsu! I'll prove to the world that I can be a great ninja simply by using taijutsu!"

I'd heard that for about the thirtieth time this hour. I was not exaggerating. I pressed my tongue to the inside of my cheek to stem the rebuttal dying to escape my lips.

I will not give in to Miyo. I will not.

"That's... nice," I grounded out.

"That is."

I turned. "Asuma!" I called, but stopped when I noticed that he wasn't alone. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

:: :: ::

**Asuma - 1.3**

Miyo hadn't change, in terms of appearance but his attitude was different. Asuma had heard how the boy beat up his current sparring partner before, had awarded the older boy a three-night stay in the hospital for severe laceration, mild concussion and a lot of broken bones.

As it was summer, Miyo had on only a white-shirt and khaki shorts. His dressing theme really was different from the rest of the Uchiha that preferred dark colors but he was the only oddity. And hopefully, the only dysfunctional one of the remaining Uchiha.

No... that was asking for the impossible. Itachi fucked up both his brothers and there was no going back unless Sasuke has amnesia like Miyo.

Miyo was staring at him and Kakashi, wide-eyed, surprised. The other, Lee or something, was watching them curiously.

Asuma didn't say hello, he didn't say sorry. He just sort of stared at Miyo. He had seen both boys sparring and he'd enlisted the help of one Hatake Kakashi once he'd noticed it: how strained Miyo was when he was sparring, as if he was facing an opponent he can't beat.

Which baffled Asuma because Miyo made Lee eat dirt.

"Asuma!" said Miyo, surprised, but his eyes narrowed when he saw Kakashi. Lee shuffled closer Miyo. "What's he doing here?"

Once again, Miyo disregarded the who's and only bothered with the why's. He was odd like that but Asuma was used to oddity.

"I'm just checking something," said Asuma dismissively. "Keep sparring."

Miyo cast them one last glance before he engaged Lee in battle once more.

With Kakashi's Sharingan eye, Asuma had unearthed something very interesting and probably never before seen. Miyo, for all his taijutsu prowess, didn't have physical enhancements that using chakra had. His moves were all purely physical energy, which would explain why he tired out so easily.

He'd used up his physical energy, his mental energy were unused, no chakra was produced whenever he engaged in a taijutsu fight. It would be impressive if he didn't look like he was suffocating or had ran rounds around the village for about a dozen times.

"His problem," said Kakashi, sounding only mildly interested, "is that he can't render his chakra harmless like one might need to do to perform medical ninjutsu. Wait... is he actually releasing his chakra? No... no... he's actively disconnecting his mental energy from the physical energy to stop chakra? What is wrong with this kid?" He sounded awed, which annoyed Asuma.

"What's wrong?" Asuma asked.

"He can block his mental energy whenever he wants?"

"I doubt he knows he can do that," said Asuma mildly. "I think he doesn't even know that there's something wrong with his chakra." Frowning, Asuma wondered if psychopathy effected Miyo's mental energy that came from the mind (which was fucked up).

Just as some (rare cases, Asuma had never met one himself because their village actively discouraged such kids from joining and Danzo handled those kids) ninja-trained psychopaths could shut down their emotions entirely, they probably could shut down their mental energy and stop producing chakra. Asuma had never encountered such a case because there would be no ninja in existence that would want to stop using chakra.

But Miyo had claimed that chakra discomfited him. He was aware, on some level. Miyo felt strained because he was actively holding back his cutting chakra from slicing Lee into Lee-sashimi. But when he wasn't sparring someone friendly, his chakra was let loose to ooze out of his body like a leaking faucet.

Asuma was starting to see how dim Miyo's future as a ninja was.

"Okay, stop," said Asuma, calling for a time-out. Lee looked barely winded, covered only in a thin sheen of sweat while Miyo was his complete opposite.

"Need to..." he wheezed, clutching his chest. "Need a moment, please."

Asuma got right down to business. "Miyo, let it loose."

Miyo looked baffled. "Loose what?" Then realization dawned. "But Lee would be skewered!"

Asuma considered that. "You do touch your brother and items, right?"

"Yes. What does that have to do with letting loose?"

"Are there any damages when you touch them?"

"No..."

"Then why is it so hard to use chakra and not kill Lee in the same breath?" asked Asuma.

"My chakra bends to my intent," said Miyo slowly, carefully; his words came like a series of blocks being removed one by one. Evidently, he only contemplated that now. "Whenever I get into street-fights or spars, something in me automatically seizes up and I find myself holding back. If you give me an enemy-nin, someone who truly wishes me lethal harm, I can let loose and..." he trailed off.

"What about objects?"

"I guess my chakra flows into them instead of destroying them so if I throw an eraser, it's bound to embed itself in the wall, I think. I've never tried it." A frown tugged his lips downward. "At least my chakra keeps me cool on warm days." Miyo flinched away when Kakashi reached down to touch him. He eyed Kakashi suspiciously. "What're you doing?" he demanded rudely, but he didn't seem to dislike Kakashi enough to lash out. Asuma was sure it was taking all of Miyo's willpower to direct his chakra away from where Kakashi stood.

Kakashi pressed his fingers to Miyo's cheeks, the latter who stood stiffly and wary. "She's right, this kid is as cold as an ice-cube. Her sweat's already evaporated." He'd covered up his Sharingan eye, withdrawing his hand from Miyo's face; Asuma could see the tiny drop of blood that Kakashi wiped on his flak jacket. "And I can actually feel a breeze."

"I'm a 'he'," said Miyo helpfully.

"So, you're like a fan?"

Miyo glared. "Excuse me?"

:: :: ::

I couldn't believe Asuma waltzed into the clearing without any greeting or apology and proceeded to hold a Q&amp;A session with me as an unwilling participant and with Lee as a background crop. Sometime during the third question, Lee had gone back to going through with his kata's.

I recognized Kakashi but I tried to pretend I've never seen him and instead, concentrated on Asuma. Still, I was pissed when Kakashi so offhandedly referred me to an object.

Asuma intervened before Kakashi could say anything. "I think you should use chakra in spars, trust me, you will have an easier time."

"But Lee—"

"You can spar with me," Asuma said, his eyes flickered with a minute's guilt before disappearing.

"So I should ditch Lee now that I have something better?"

"I see your point, that is not a good attitude at all." A ghost of a smile flitted across Asuma's face as he considered this. "Hm... Kakashi, why don't you tell Gai that there's someone in need of his youthful guidance?"

Kakashi and Asuma exchanged a glance. Kakashi looked extremely reluctant. "My cousin is in Tea Country now," said Asuma after a moment's of eye-contact.

Kakashi shrugged. "Fine with me. Oi, Eyebrows, over here! I've got someone who wants to meet you."

I watched bemusedly as Kakashi led an exuberant Lee away, the latter pelting Kakashi minutely with questions and I could only assume the former was ignoring the child. Asuma cleared his throat, a little awkwardly. I stared at him, refusing to let any emotion through; this was good, I liked unnerving him.

"Er, as I was saying," continued Asuma, trying to regain the flow of conversation, "you have to let your physical and spiritual energy mix together, form chakra when you're in taijutsu battles."

"I'm sure I'll be able to do so when I'm in real battle—"

"What if it isn't so?"

I fell silent, knowing that he'd gotten me.

"Come at me," said Asuma quietly. "I know you have a lot of anger to vent on me about, y'know..."

Now that he mentioned it ... I glared at him, cracking my knuckles. Even if the fight would be completely one-sided, there's no way I wasn't going to try. I launched myself at him, letting the fury pour all over me. Miyo hated being abandoned, when Itachi would stand and leave, Miyo would scream and generally go crazy.

My chakra bent to my intent, doesn't it?

Wind roared in my ears as I swung my fist.

My grin didn't falter.

:: :: ::

Sasuke and I tripped over the next four years in the Academy—not literally of course, it was just an expression. That's not to say the four years were quiet and wholly uneventful. The third month Asuma had "returned", I had decided I wanted Sasuke to join our training sessions.

"No," Asuma'd said.

I brought Sasuke anyway, glaring defiantly at Asuma.

He didn't leave, he stayed and was forced to help Sasuke improve anyway.

Sasuke and I had a row about it later that night. Apparently, I was selfish for keeping the fact that I have a mentor tutoring me all along, disregarding the fact that eventually, I decided to share Asuma. Man, he really was drawing on my ire. My hot-temper had never really been cured by Asuma's long talks about the virtue of patience. The patience of virtue. Whatever, I didn't pay much attention and only nodded when it seems appropriate to nod and hum and agreement.

The next day, I skipped school even though I had packed my schoolbooks. I suppose I'd go next week (it was Friday).

I went to Asuma's apartment to complain. Fortunately for my sanity, he was there. Ever since he came into our lives, Asuma made it a compulsory to attend school. A few months back where I would skip for a week or two straight, I now attended classes three times a week.

Asuma'd sighed when he found out, "I guess you can't have everything."

Now, he said, "What's wrong now?" His tone was one he used whenever there's a SWM situation—that's the abbreviation of Something With Miyo and obviously, there's a lot of SWM situations.

"I argued with Sasuke, he called me selfish and I said he was an idiot and he told me I was—"

"So you insulted one another," concluded Asuma, "which turned into a full-out fight?"

"He was jealous I might get stronger than him."

"That's expected of an older sibling," said Asuma wisely, as if he had personal experience, "since they're older, they obviously expect to be stronger and wiser than the younger sibling. Wouldn't you feel insulted if a younger kid's smarter or stronger than you?"

I stuck my nose in air, arms crossed over my chest. "Hn." That's a yes but I was trying to not be petty here.

Asuma knew what I meant anyway. He snuffed his cigarette out; I could tolerate many of his habits and quirks but smoking was not one of them. I had made myself clear and had snapped his cigarette and stomped it out whenever I see him with one. So he took careful measures to smoke somewhere far from me.

I stopped him from smoking because I actually liked him and would hate it if he were to die so young because of lung cancer or something. Was there cancer in this world? I never really bothered checking. The people around me could smoke, I wouldn't mind—for example—if Suzune's lungs collapsed. My only request was for her to turn away from me when she kicked the bucket because I doubted the beauty of the scene.

"If your brother is unwilling to budge and smother his temper, then you must be the bigger man and do so."

I stared sulkily at him, not needing to phrase what I was thinking into words. Asuma wouldn't be flattered with what I had to say to him for that useless suggestion right now.

"You are also hot-tempered, you just need to put a lid on it and once you give in, arguments could be evaded. Kurenai told me that smiling would work, if you keep smiling, the anger would ebb away... yeah, just like that... it's insincere though, doesn't quite reach your eyes and it looks forced, why— oh, wait, you're pissed at me, aren't you?"

"That," I hissed through gritted teeth, hideously forced grin still on my face, "is the most useless thing you've ever said to me."

Asuma grinned right back, ruffling my messy hair. "Just try. You can do it, can't you? Or you can't?"

Asuma knew exactly how to manipulate me—but that was only because I allowed him to, I knew better since I was mentally almost as old as he was and that was saying something about my knowledge. I was prideful and absolutely refused to admit defeat. While Lee was determined, I was proud—it didn't matter, in the end, we were both still very persistent in proving others wrong.

I could always enjoy a good challenge.

"Of course I can." I snorted.

If anything, smiling like that with my fists balled so tightly my fingernails cut into my palms, it freaked Sasuke out and he would edge away inch by inch. I knew a losing battle when I saw one, Sasuke was even more stubborn and prideful than me and that was saying a lot.

My only comfort was that, once I apologized, Sasuke would too.

We were not the closest pair of brothers around but we still cared about the other. We made do in the years that stood to challenge us.

I could take challenges with a jovial grin.

The peaceful, uneventful years rolled by, beneath our feet, like carpet being unfurled but like carpets that had ends, peaceful days had their ends too. And we were reaching it.

:: :: ::

Sasuke had just left for his Graduation test; I didn't wish him luck, just told him to let me wear his forehead protector for awhile when he got back.

He just smirk his little smirk that he reserved for me to tell me he was pleased by my confidence in him. (He didn't think it weird I was staying back even though it was a schooling day, both he and Asuma had came to accept the fact that I would go to school whenever I want and skip it whenever I want.)

"If you take me as your apprentice, does that mean I'll have to share you with the Genin kids? Can I go on missions even if I'm still in the Academy?" I griped to Asuma who sighed heavily, grabbed me by the shoulders and steered me into the dango shop, said that he was helping his friend pick up their order and while we're at it, we could stay and eat.

The waitress eyed me curiously. She knew I was an Uchiha, from my clan's emblem on the back of my shirt, but it was a Tuesday and I was supposed to be in school.

It was a minor detail that the villagers had gotten used to by now: Uchiha Miyo skipped school like he skippped a skipping rope. I didn't know how such a comparison could be made as I had never skipped in front of them before but never mind, I didn't bother with minor details.

"Remember anything?"

I was chewing a dango when Asuma posted his question. These days, Asuma had decided it would not do much harm if I were to remember my old memories. I said I didn't care but Asuma had, sympathetically said, "Don't you want to remember the days where you have parents?"

Honestly, I couldn't care anymore. I would miss my old parents and dream about them but I didn't give two-shits about Mikoto and Fugaku or anyone else in the clan for the matter. I barely even _thought_ of Itachi. Technically, I could go to the Yamanaka's to have my memory restored and even Asuma suggested this but Sasuke shot it down and I agreed with him, claiming that it was invading my privacy. I didn't want them to find out things they shouldn't know and Sasuke didn't want the old Miyo to come back and as my guardian, he was entitled to have all say.

"Why the sudden question?" I wondered, glancing around but could not spot anything that'd spark my memory. "Have I been here before?"

"We've met," explained Asuma, "when you're about two or three, Itachi was giving you a piggyback ride and you were munching on his hair instead of the dango he was trying to give you. It'd be sort of cute if you weren't glaring at everyone. Wanna see? I can construct a genjutsu strong enough to—"

"No!" I yelled, completely humiliated.

Apparently, Miyo had been nutty even when he wasn't being a bully or violent. Asuma revealed that during one of the Kyubi festival celebration, Miyo burst into a song in a kind of made-up language when everyone was suppose to be praying and mourning the loss the village had suffered on the day October 13th.

On another occasion, he decided to camp out in school and was simply impossible to be moved (it ended with the whole family camping out there for one whole night, around a campfire in the school grounds, much to everyone's chagrin). And Miyo gave everyone Valentine's Day Card when it was _Halloween _and decided to dress up in costume on White's Day. See? Freaking crazy.

I guess Miyo thought being abnormal was funny. Well, he was a kid and I guess he must've had a sense of humor hidden beneath all the psychopathy and violence...

Or I could be using the word psychopath too lightly. Maybe he was not, maybe he was just... weird and had violent mood-swings. Or that's a sweeter way to put it.

(I like to think Miyo was just an insecure kid out for attention but I could say it was just a delusion.)

"Anyway," I said, breaking off from my reverie, "you have yet to answer my question."

"I'm not sure," said Asuma uncertainly, "but most likely not. You haven't graduated and I simply cannot take you out of the village for a mission. And when my team's assigned to me, I'd have very little time to train you."

I pressed my tongue to the side of my inner cheek, I found that this was one of Miyo's quirks when he was annoyed or when he was thinking deeply, along with kicking the closest chair. Frowning, I kicked the old lady's chair.

Hag didn't say a word—until I kicked so hard she nearly toppled off.

:: :: ::

I was in a very sulky mood for the rest of the evening. Asuma said I was allowed to kick people's chair and distort my face all I liked to show how moody I was as long as I didn't punch someone (or hurt myself by punching a tree). I only needed to smile like an idiot when I was pissed off and close to committing murder.

That evening, however, Sasuke proved how much of a responsible big brother he could be by sitting me down and asking me what was wrong.

"I want to be a Genin this year!" I exploded, kicking the chair so hard it crashed sideways—it was to the carpenter's credit that it didn't snap, I guess the Uchiha can afford the best. Sasuke who also knew of Miyo's habit—or temper—had wisely taken the seat on the opposite of me so he didn't suffer any backlash. He barely bat an eyelash at how loud I was being.

In case you didn't know, the Hokage didn't give me the permission to advance to my brother's class. I was only a year behind Sasuke and knowing how close I was to graduating had me howling in misery at being put out of the main game by the age difference. _Fuck, Itachi graduated when he was five_, I griped, but the Headmaster wouldn't hear a word of it.

There were of course times that I was glad. Who the fuck wanted to go against Otsutsuki Kaguya and her army of undead? Still, I couldn't remain an Academy student forever. I wanted experience. As good as you were, experience counted too. I'd never been in a real battle and I was anxious to test myself.

Asuma still beat me in spars and I hadn't seen Lee in a long time ever since he graduated last year and neither of us had made efforts to keep in contact. Just so you know, the village was fucking huge so looking for him or hoping to bump into him randomly was impossible unless I was being deliberate.

Sensing him was impossible. I wasn't a Chakra-sensor. After Asuma had forced me to 'let loose', I was slowly losing my sensitivity to chakra that always was useful when it came to detecting others. Yes, I could still turn my mental energy off and not use chakra but I did so rarely, I only did so to make sure I could do something most couldn't do.

Asuma still assisted Sasuke and I when it came to learning Fire techniques since it was his second affinity. Asuma had bought us those chakra-testing papers, made of special wood. My natural affinity was wind and fire; Sasuke's was lightning and fire. So it made things easier for Asuma to teach us both.

I was a tad gleeful to see my fireball was larger than Sasuke's but that's to be expected, I enhanced the fire with my wind. Not that he needed to know that. His disgruntled expression was a little cute if he wasn't sniping me the next second.

I'd grin at him.

But now, I wasn't in the mood to grin. I was in the mood to tear someone to shreds.

"Calm down," said Sasuke, his voice soft; his eyes had that distant, quizzical sort of look. He'd told me once when Miyo was this pissed, he would be breaking things, make Itachi and Sasuke's lives as miserable as possible in that moment or cry to their mother and let the woman sort things out (with the political power the Uchiha name carries). However, Mikoto was no longer here to pull rank.

I scowled. The only time I need her and she wasn't here. Talk about useful.

"It's just for another twelve months," added Sasuke, as if months would be nicer to hear than a year. It wasn't.

Still, I was grateful he at least tried to be a good brother.

It made smile at him, as small as it was. We weren't the type to express our feelings to one another with words, it was with actions and I'm positive this smile conveyed what I was feeling.

It was dark in the kitchen, Sasuke having woken up to get a drink and had sat down with me and he saw me still brooding over my missed opportunity to be a Genin, but I thought he returned my small smile with a brief smile of his own.

:: :: ::

* * *

Edited on 7 January 2015


	8. viii

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

The Blurring Lines

* * *

8.

I wasn't jealous.

I was not a petty person. I was definitely not jealous of Team 10 taking Asuma's time and I didn't care if Team 7 was taking Sasuke away. It was Fate—quoting a certain someone—that I _accidentally_ knocked Ino onto the ground, threaded painfully on Shikamaru's toes and knocked the bag of potato chips out of Choji's hand in one move. Silly me, but I was clumsy like that.

Oh yeah, I also accidentally fell into Asuma's body, I wrapped my arms around his torso just to steady myself, mind you.

It had been a month. One damned month since I last saw my mentor and I was as pissed as hell. Why the fuck did he bother training brats who were weaker than me? It must've been a damn bore.

I wasted no time declaring this loudly.

Ino looked angry but when I narrowed my eyes upon her slight form, she quieted; Choji had no guts to face me, in fact, he was trembling.

Sasuke had been there when Miyo demeaned Choji and tore whatever self-confidence he had managed to build into shreds—he hadn't done a thing to stop Miyo, just told Miyo to wrap it up and he even snorted a few times; I dimly recall Itachi dragging both of them out of there, leaving the Akimichi boy in tears (Itachi had tried to apologize but with Miyo going psycho on him, ranting about how Itachi liked Choji better than him, the oldest Uchiha had to remove the brothers).

Shikamaru flat-out glared at me but it was only for a few seconds, he didn't have the energy to glare even more hatefully. I knew why, after what Miyo did to his younger cousin Shikari, the Nara Clan officially hated the Uchiha Clan (not all of us per se, but since the Uchiha Clan consisted of only Sasuke and I left, they hated me and since I composed of _half_ the Uchiha clan, they hated it.)

Sasuke always came home after D-ranked missions so I didn't have to tell anyone off for hogging him. Due to the lack of training and company and the hopes that I would be Genin faster, I started attending school for often. It was interesting to note that Suzune was harassed whether I was there or not.

Nothing was a challenge in the Academy. Everyday, I pestered her to give me an early graduation test.

"No, Miyo," said Suzune sharply, "you may not graduate early," even before I had opened my mouth to speak.

I looked at her funny before leaving.

This was becoming a routine, I guess I just liked annoying her.

And after four years? I could finally congratulate myself; no more violent tendencies! I still fell into the habit of grinning like a serial killer whenever I was pissed though—which was less often now that I kept to myself and the fear and hatred for Miyo eventually dwindled down into intense dislike and they slowly forgot about me.

Even though I didn't ignore people like Sasuke did, it was the people who ignored me so the villagers tagged me as 'anti-social' too since I never interacted with them. I didn't particularly care what they thought of me. They still treated me like some sort of war-hero though—those were idiots for you, they worshiped someone for no particular reason.

Weeks rolled by in the same routine until Sasuke came home one day, excited.

Well, not normal excited _excited,_ but I could tell after living with him for so long. He had a little smirk curling his lips to tell me he was pleased with something.

"What happened?" I prompted, eager for a change in this mundane.

"I'm finally going on a C-rank missions," said Sasuke loftily, "What's for dinner?"

"Where to?" I asked, frown tugging at my lips.

I knew the answer even before he said it, "Wave Country," but that didn't mean I have to like it. In fact, I was most displeased.

"It might be dangerous," I said, recalling vague bits of the anime. I wasn't too concerned though since Sasuke lived to Shippuden. Still, I didn't like him being beaten up and thrown around like a rag-doll. You could call that worry I suppose. I pressed my tongue to my inner cheek.

Reflexively, Sasuke poked the protruding part of my cheek.

"Ugh, what am I doing?" I pushed myself off the counter I was leaning against. "Forget dinner! You owe me training—Katon: Haisekishō! We haven't mastered that yet—I kept choking on ash, which is _horrid_, Nii-chan... and what is the third hand seal again?"

I snagged Sasuke by his collar and dragged him after me. He didn't complain which was his way of expressing that he was a bundle of nerves about leaving the village tomorrow. The furthest we'd gone from the village was to Sora-ku, an abandoned city that housed the Uchiha Clan's equipment supply. Sasuke, very reluctantly, told me that Itachi often brought us there. I did not need to ask to know that Miyo had been a complete menace to both Itachi and the cats, Sasuke commented that, "The inhabitants of that place hate you."

Like I said before, we were brothers who expressed our feelings through actions.

That night, I helped Sasuke pack and polished his weapons even though he had already done that. Sasuke snatched the kunai that I was polishing. "Stop that," he said, sounding mildly exasperated, "it's going to be so shiny the enemy will be blinded just by looking at it."

I was so relieved I laughed.

When the clock was ticking close to twelve o'clock midnight, Sasuke unceremoniously threw me out of his room, claiming that he needed sleep and that I would be sweeping his room of the cookie crumbs.

Somehow, I was anxious. I could answer why, this was no longer a show, not just a world imagined to amuse us. Now, it was real—to me at least—and Sasuke was a real person, and he could die.

I couldn't sleep. I wandered out of the Uchiha district and kept walking, bars of moonlight highlighted my path occasionally. I didn't know where I was going but I found that taking a midnight stroll to be relaxing; not only was the breeze cool, there was no noise sans the crickets and whatever night-owls out there.

I walked for a little while before I caught snippets of a conversation. The voices were hush and secretive, would you have eavesdropped or not? I admit to being quite a nosy person; I stiffened, subconsciously coiling and tightening my chakra, pulling it into me to conceal it. I wasn't sure how it works exactly but since I always had a special awareness towards it, I just imagined it to be similar to rolling a newspaper together.

I strained my ears to hear what was being said: "—don't want to hurt you with my death, Hayate!"

"Then let's make a promise! With the moon as our witness... I swear to you and you swear to me, Yuugao... That we will love each other above all else, and protect each other..."

I was close to barfing; it was so cheesy I burst into fits of giggles. I tried in vain to stifle the sound—

And the next thing I knew, my body reacted on instinct and I rolled out of the way as kunai rained down on the spot I had been standing before. "Show yourself!" cried the woman's voice.

"I'm here," I called helpfully, gazing hopefully at the couple. "Hello, just wandering about. By the way, the both of you sound more passionate than my parents when they're at it."

The woman blushed heavily, visible even in the night, her cheeks were a dark shade of blue however, painted by the moonlight. The man, Gekko Hayate, I recognized, landed in front of me, a few feet away, eyeing me warily. He coughed. I smiled.

"I don't claim to be a love expert, but I'm sure joining ANBU doesn't forbid you from having relationships—"

"How much did you hear?" demanded Hayate through coughs.

"—but I'm not sure, let me ask the ANBU Commander—Yuugao, right?"

"Hold it, kid," Hayate snatched my shoulder, stopping me from moving. "I'll have you know what you overheard is private."

"Why don't you let others know?" I asked curiously.

"Because our enemies would target the person most precious to us," answered Hayate in a matter-of-factly tone. "and not to mention Yuugao's addition into ANBu..."

Miyo's memory surfaced, one of when Itachi had recently been requited as ANBU. "...and her captain forbids relationships?"

"How did you know?" asked Yuugao warily.

"I know someone who was ANBU once," I said airily, "I remembered." I studied them, interested. "The both of you are skilled in kenjutsu, right? Judging from the katana strapped to your backs. I was wondering if you'd be willing to teach me..." They blinked but said nothing, nor did they seem inclined. I was a little wary but I forced myself to grin to cover the nervousness. "...in the unlikely event someone finds out..."

Yuugao made a sound at the back of her throat and Hayate scowled slightly at me. I added, "As a bonus, if the both of you train me, you also get to spend some time together without arousing suspicion..." I shrugged. "The offer stands only for a week. G'night." Never mind the fact that it was past midnight.

Once I found my way home, I collapsed on my bed, kicked my sandals off and fell asleep instantly.

:: :: ::

It took Hayate and Yuugao four days to contact me: they agreed. With Sasuke and Asuma gone, I found replacement in Hayate and Yuugao. Naturally, I went back to skipping school to be able to attend the couple's lessons.

"I thought you're supposed to be in school?" wondered Yuugao, a frown dipping her lips.

"I took sick leave," I said blandly. The thrill of fear that often accompanied breaking rules had faded a long time ago. "What do I do first?"

Neither of them seemed to believe me but they didn't comment on it or try to lecture me about it. I guessed they heard about me from Asuma.

"We won't be jumping straight to swinging swords and sparring, first we go through the katas."

I made an impatient sound—I didn't like slow-learning, but life just didn't work that way—but fell silent when Hayate coughed, eyes narrowing slightly. "You wanted to learn in the first place," he said seriously, coughs punctuating every word. I took a few steps back.

Yuugao added, "No pain, no gain."

These must be Asuma's buddies he often mentioned but gave no names or specific traits. They were spouting the same lines.

I sighed, "Okay, at least this keeps my mind off things."

:: :: ::

I didn't go to the Academy for the longest time, I was actually surprised I hadn't been expelled. As I feared that would happen, I decided to skip out on visiting Asuma (I'd seen Ino when I went grocery-shopping so I was assuming Team 10 were back) and instead, attend the Academy which was mind-numbing.

Suzune had given up on getting a proper reason for my skipping other than "'Coz your lessons are boring." but I did official letters when I was really ill and occasionally when I felt hardworking and reasonable.

As one of the last Uchiha, I had special privilege, no doubt about that. If it were other kids that had accumulated so many sick days, they would've been expelled because our system didn't tolerate laziness in the ninja. I was anything but lazy, I trained like crazy at home, whenever I skipped school.

There were ANBU observers, there were there for the first two years after the Massacre and occasionally, they still checked up on us to ensure our safety. I was positive they reported directly to the Hokage and the Hokage must've known I trained in the Uchiha Compound whenever I skipped school.

I had told Asuma to talk to his dad, I was not sure if he actually did.

I wanted to take the Chunin Exams.

The second week—nearly the third week—Sasuke was gone, I was called to the staff room. Suzune was wearing the expressions she specially reserved for SWM's situations. Lips pressed into such a thin line I couldn't make it out and her nostrils flared.

"Miyo," she said, voice glacial, "your attendance is reaching terminal stage. You've been absent for nearly a month, this is critical. I want a proper reason. Does this have anything to do with your brother's absence? Miyo, I know he is all that you have left but—"

"Don't make random assumptions about me. The reason is simple. There is nothing left you can teach me. I can take you in a fight any day." Did I sound too arrogant? I'd worked hard on saying this in a flat, monotonous voice but I was loud enough for the rest of the teachers to hear me out. So, I might be bragging...

Suzune's expression twitched. "Oh, so you think you can perform three techniques to impress me?"

"Here?" I sneered.

Suzune closed her eyes, breathing deeply, as if to control her temper. "Let's go outside," she snapped. I saw Iruka following, brows furrowed in concern. Suzune whirled on him, eyes flashing. Clearly, she wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone else.

He raised his hands in a surrender motion. "Sorry, I was just paranoid... after what happened to Mizuki and how he offered an eager Academy student an easy way to graduate... don't mind if I supervise, do you?"

"No," I said even though the question obviously wasn't meant for me. I felt a little touched however, that Iruka cared enough to trail after us.

We ended up in the Academy's training ground where an older class were sparring; taijutsu class. I saw them casting me odd looks.

Suzune ignored this, crossed her arms and glared down at me. "Well?" she spat.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**" If Suzune couldn't dodge, she really didn't qualify to be a Chunin. However, she did qualify to be Chunin, I realized once the fireball dissipated. Her face was slack with shock. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" I blinked, feeling a little weary. I swayed slightly, blinking rapidly at the sudden lightheaded sensation. I guessed I shouldn't show off too much. Anyway, just one more and I'd be free. "**Katon: Ryūsui**."

I let loose a thin stream of fire that dissipate quickly as I hadn't used too much chakra, rather I had not much chakra left to spare. "I need to meditate," I croaked. Obviously, I didn't favor Fire Release techniques, they always left my lips dry and cracked and I'd be thirsting for water. I licked my lips to wet them. "So? Do I pass?"

Suzune's lips were back to being pressed tightly together. She turned and left without another word. I glanced at Iruka, I must've looked very crushed for him to pat my shoulder and say, "I'd write a letter to the Hokage. After that impressive display... how could he not promote you? I mean..."

I needed to eat a whole lot to replenish my energy. I just ate a few hours ago and my stomach was growling for food now. Maybe I should pay a visit to that dango shop, I always feel a sense of kinship with Itachi—even though, technically, I'd never met him—whenever I seat there and munch on dango.

After one last glance at where Suzune had disappeared to, I drifted away, disheartened.

I hated to admit it, but I wanted to prove to her I could be a ninja. I could handle it. She always spoke to me in a patronizing tone, condescending, as if she thought I was a particularly stubborn four-year-old who didn't understand the word _no._ I really had no idea what was wrong with her.

I had performed the three techniques for her to see! Stuff Academy students couldn't do—unless you were an Uchiha.

"What's her deal?" I sulked, skulking after her.

:: :: ::

**Niji Suzune - 4.1**

She was his form teacher, all he needed to advance classes was her letter of recommendation to the Hokage and she had the letter written, she just hadn't included her signature—she was waiting. Even if the Hokage had given permission for him to advance class to a year before him, Suzune was still stuck as his teacher because the Hokage seemed to like tormenting her and assign her his class, claiming that she was the only teacher who could control Miyo, when in truth, no other teacher wanted such a troublesome kid in their class.

So Suzune was stuck with Miyo.

And... and every time she looked at him, all she saw was a disturbed, troubled child. That was just it, a child. She knew what Miyo was capable of and today's performance left her in doubt whether or not she could secure a win in a fight against him. She knew he sought out Jonin-sensei's to teach him, first Asuma then there were rumors kenjutsu-specialists Gekko Hayate and Uzuki Yuugao had started giving him lessons.

Suzune could see Miyo's potential for him to grow up into a truly lethal ninja. He already was at this rate and he can probably beat a newly-minted Chunin or someone around that level.

She still doubted his ability to be a ninja.

It wasn't his skills that she worried over, it was his attitude.

He skipped school because he felt like it, he did it because he had no interest in classes and because he thought school was boring and not worthy of his time.

Suzune knew that Miyo would win if he was pitted in battle, from what little she had seen of him, he was resourceful and quick-witted enough to worm his way out of tight situations.

No, it was his attitude she had problems with. Suzune didn't raise her head, knowing that Miyo was the one who had entered. Very few teachers were there as classes for the day were over. Suzune wasn't sure if Miyo saw but the letter of recommendation—lacking the signature—was before her.

The words seemed to be swimming in front of her. Was she ready to do this? Sign a student of hers, no matter how infuriating, to death?

"Do you know why I didn't approve of you graduating so soon?" Suzune finally asked, breaking the silence between them and she brushed her platinum blonde hair from her face.

"...Because you dislike me?" Miyo sounded truly clueless.

Suzune reached for her pen, laughing dourly. "You're hopeless."

Only a trickle of anger seeped into his tone. "I beg your pardon?" She glanced up and saw that he was grinning even if his chakra fluctuated with his anger. This was a habit she noticed he'd pick up years ago, from one Sarutobi Asuma if she heard right.

"I mean what I said: you're hopeless. You don't follow the rules, you disrespect your superiors and you walk away from something you dislike. Is this something a proper shinobi does? No, Uchiha Miyo is a law unto himself, let those below him follow the rules, he is far above them. If you went on a mission, did it halfway and found it boring, you'd walk away?"

"That's different from attending school—" Miyo started angrily.

"What if you find a particularly gruesome scene? What if you receive an assassination mission? If you can't stomach it, would you abandon your mission? And that's not all," Suzune continued, not giving Miyo an opportunity to rebuke, "you are arrogant and you don't care about comrades."

Miyo disregarded her earlier sentences, but she could see discomfit on his childish, but not yet boyish face. "I'd care if they're a shred important or useful—"

"That," said Suzune loudly, over Miyo's words, "is exactly what I meant! If you're a Jonin and a Genin is dying, would you walk away because they're insignificant?" She was so pissed-off she snapped her pen in half. Scowling, she reached for a new pen, discarding the old one.

"If it doesn't trouble me, I suppose I will. But if I'm fighting for my life, how am I going to protect the Genin?" Miyo had the gall to roll his eyes at her. This kid was just asking to be slapped.

"I see you're a selfish boy."

"_What_?"

"Have you ever noticed Asahina sitting next to you in class, confused and clueless about what was being taught and shooting you hopeful glances? Have you ever paid attention to Fujisaki who struggles through taijutsu class and had, asked for your help?"

"No..." Miyo answered slowly, brows furrowing. "Most of the time, I wasn't paying attention when you're blabbing. But I swear, I'm not selfish! I share Asuma with Nii-chan!"

Suzune cast Miyo a hopeless glance, bitter smile twisting her lips. "People are there to support you, to help you through tough times. Have you seen how you phrase your mentor Sarutobi Asuma? You _share_ him, you _tell_ him to teach you, you don't like sharing Asuma, _you_ think Asuma is wasting time. He is not a thing for you to share or own and how you treat your future comrades—"

Miyo snorted, cutting in with, "If they even graduate." But something flickered in his eyes when she mentioned Asuma.

"—like insignificant bugs. You will not be able to cooperate with anyone. I doubt any teams would be able to work well with you. Did Konoha build itself? No, it was built through teamwork—" Suzune stopped herself, seeing Miyo's pupils dilating, which meant that he was already out of here.

She couldn't take it anymore. She was tired of trying to teach this boy the importance of teamwork that made up the foundation of Konoha, of responsibility. He was too prideful to ask for help, to take orders and would not help others but his family unless it benefited him somehow or unless he was ordered to and his arrogance would be his downfall.

He seemed to be turning into the next Itachi. "You're just like your oldest brother," she said coolly. Somehow, Miyo was even worse, at least Itachi stuck by the rules—until he bid them adieu. Suzune doubted Miyo could recite even a third of the Shinobi Rules they were sworn to live by.

Miyo stared at her, silent. "I don't understand you," he announced flatly when she signed the letter with the bitter air of resignation, thrusting it at him.

Miyo took it, black eyes boring into hers. "Well? Go give it to the Hokage."

"So it's just my attitude I need to work on?" Miyo wondered, nonplussed. "What, you think being good-natured, compassionate, polite and etc. would save you on the battlefield? It's strength, that's why—why I skipped school to learn from others, it's so much more productive—not that you're a bad teacher or anything—now I'm not saying you're a good teacher, don't be flattered—"

"There's no proof but I know you're the one who traumatized Nara Shikari—how you hurt even your own comrades, such display at the age of six—I know you have packets of mercury on you—I do not know what sort of monster you'd grow up to become—you're the living proof that I'm a bad teacher—why don't you go now? I have nothing else to say to you anymore."

Miyo was gaping at her. But he closed his mouth pretty quickly. He glanced down at the letter of recommendation.

"You know what? You're my _least_ favorite teacher. I finally got what I've been wanting since I was seven and you ruin my victory. Who the heck do you think you are to dictate my attitude? All I care about is surviving, I don't care about this stinkin' and stupid vill— gah! Forget I said anything!"

Miyo pinned her with a hateful glare.

"Good riddance, I say." He left and slammed the door shut.

Suzune wasn't sorry to his back—a sentiment she was sure shared by his classmates.

:: :: ::

* * *

Edited on 7 January 2015


	9. ix

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

The Blurring Lines

* * *

9.

I was sitting on Asuma's couch when he returned and found me there. "All right," he adopted the tone specially used when there was SWM situations to solve. He must have noticed how I was kicking his tea table. "What happened in school?" He sounded like a concerned dad.

He would make a good dad. And his unborn kid would know that, he won't die, I'd make sure of it. Though I might get jealous of the affection his kid would be receiving; obviously, he'd pay the baby more attention than he would give me.

I showed him the letter.

"That's great, why didn't you give it to the Hokage himself?"

"Suzune said something about how I won't make a good shinobi for Konoha," I mumbled, disheartened.

"Ah, there's the keyword." I looked up, arching a brow, stopping my furious kicking. "A good shinobi for Konoha. _For_ Konoha," he emphasized. "You may not be a good addition because of your inability to work with others but it doesn't mean you're weak. Don't doubt your skills, I taught you personally, kiddo," said Asuma, chuckling. "And I thought you're more confident than that."

"She said I was arrogant," I growled darkly, feeling like running back to the Academy and putting my foot through her face, "and she said I'd sooner laugh than save Konoha. Not in that exact words but she might as well have spat that in my face."

Asuma's tone was controlled. "Ah, well, she's right... a little. Just a little. You obey those you respect. Teachers at the Academy are inferior in your eyes because they landed this sort of job instead of those actively taking missions. You think they're weak and cowardly, no?"

I considered that for a moment before I nodded.

"That's your problem: underestimating others. You're not arrogant, you just tend to look down on others so it makes you seem... arrogant. I'm not making much sense, am I?"

"I still liked what you said," I admitted. "Makes me sound better than I actually am."

He did make me feel better—there really was no one quite like Asuma to me. I turned and grinned at him. "I'm going to give this to the Hokage then I'm coming back so we can hang out, okay?"

:: :: ::

The Sandaime personally gave me the headband. I didn't put it on immediately, I mean, now that I was an official ninja of Konoha, I felt invisible weights on me. "I don't _want_ to do D-ranks," I said petulantly. "Which team am I on anyway?"

"Right now, we have no Genin teams available."

"I'm actually surprised missions for Genins these days are so safe," I mumbled. I quieted when the Sandaime arched a brow though.

"So, I asked Asuma and he agreed to take you in as his apprentice—which means, you undergo training beneath his supervision and if he chooses so, he can take you out on solo missions without his team. Basically, he dictates your training and career until you make Chunin—"

I grinned wildly. "Got to go."

The Sandaime's chuckles at my enthusiasm faded as I jumped out of the window, forgoing the use of doorways and stairs leading up to his office.

I couldn't wait for Sasuke to come back so I could tell him. Right now, I never wanted to share anything as much as I wanted to share this news to him.

:: :: ::

The very next day, Asuma brought me to meet his team. Not that we needed introductions, we had already met earlier that year. Shikamaru looked less than happy to know that I was on his team and he refused to look at me. Choji shuffled further away from me and Ino just scowled darkly at the ground.

Asuma didn't seem to notice this. "Anyway, we're going on a C-rank mission today."

"Just because he's here?" demanded Ino loudly, whatever reservations forgotten. "This is favoritism, sensei!"

"He's my apprentice, favoritism is expected," said Asuma airily, waving the fact away. I grinned wickedly. "I already picked up the mission scroll. Anyway, it's simple. We just have to escort this woman to Shimogakure."

"That's crazy," I said, scratching my cheek in thought, "it's about as far as here to Kusa!"

"Further, Miyo," said Asuma patiently, knowing how I suck at memorizing places, "It's nothing, really. It's interesting to note that our client comes from Kusagakure."

"Is she some big shot or something?" Ino wondered, frowning. "Even though Kusa's small, I'm sure there will be able-bodied ninja's to escort her."

"She's just a civilian artist, actually," Shikamaru said, reading the scroll provided.

"She might be stealing important paintings and advertising them as her own," offered Choji timidly, having gained his courage by pretending I didn't exist.

"When are we leaving?" I asked Asuma, determined to not let the other three bother me.

Asuma grinned, ruffling my hair. "This evening." My eyes widened. "Yeah, I wanted to wait until tomorrow but she insisted. I already informed your parents and I'm sure they have your stuff packed already. Just go double-check." Asuma waved Shikamaru, Ino and Choji away but kept me there. "Let's go and double-check your stuff, too. I'm not sure how good a job Yuugao and Hayate did."

I blinked. "Say what? They've been packing for me?"

"They pushed for this mission in the first place," remarked Asuma casually, shoving his hands into his pockets and striding off.

I frowned thoughtfully. "Them? I bet they wanted to get me out of their hair..." I trailed off. That was suspicious. I pushed the thought out of my mind.

Surprisingly, Yuugao was there, waiting at the main entrance, a knapsack in hand. She flushed slightly and looked appropriately flustered when she saw us. She patted my head gently, as if unsure of the exact amount of strength she should be applying to touch me out of our sessions, and handed me my bag.

"Stay safe," she said.

Now, you see, I was a very intuitive person. I knew in that instant something was wrong. I accepted the knapsack gingerly, shouldering it, and eyed her balefully. "I will," I eventually answered, not returning her smile. Once she'd Body-Flickered away, I turned to Asuma. "She's a bad liar."

To my surprise, Asuma was frowning too; it was a rare expression. "I agree, I wonder why she feels like lying." I shrugged, turning to leave but Asuma called me back. "Hey, Miyo! Aren't you going to write a note informing Sasuke?"

I turned and grinned. "Let him worry, Asuma!"

:: :: ::

"Okay, kids," said Asuma loudly, trying to drown out Ino's chatters. She had hit it off with Kaoru Akiye the instant they met. Akiye was pretty, I suppose, with bright purple eyes, chestnut hair and healthy fair skin though if you ask me, she was a little big-boned (and that was putting it nicely, I'm s_oooo_ nice). "We'll be passing the Land of Hot Water to the Land of Snow—"

"What a stupid name," I interrupted, walking closely to Asuma, one hand curled in the end of his flak jacket. My senses were working overtime, my eyes darting around.

I was an intuitive person (did I mention that?) and my instinct was telling me we were in trouble. If Asuma noticed how jittery I was being, he said nothing. He stopped trying to inform Ino which route we were taking eventually and all was quiet (except for Ino and Akiye's giggling).

"Shut up already," I growled at them, scowling darkly. "This isn't how ninja act."

Ino sneered. Akiye snorted. "I'm not a ninja."

"If you want to die," I retorted, feeling irritated at this bitch, "Keep shouting like a monkey. You and Idiot there."

Ino let out an indignant yell that I ignored. I adjusted my khaki winter-coat that was zipped up, covering the white t-shirt; I could not find any black shorts or t-shirts, so I stuck with my normal attire, adding only the mesh-shirt underneath the shirt for extra-protection.

Asuma had noticed how I was lacking my forehead protector and had forced me to traipse back to the Uchiha Compound to rummage around for it.

Not a completely useless and time-wasting thing to do; I also picked up the Dictaphone, recorded with the mysterious stranger's voice that had turned into a lullaby for Miyo (or this body). I tied the headband to my shoulder as tightly as possible to prevent it from slipping.

We made it past the clearing and well into the forest by the time Akiye called for a rest, she complained loudly about her aching ankles and how hungry she was. I started the fire with the firewood Ino had collected; Asuma was showing Shikamaru (and me but I was only paying half my attention to it) how to build a tent in under one minute, and Choji was preparing our dinner.

His hand quaked when he handed me the grilled meat.

I flicked him an amused look, accepting the offered dinner. "Thanks," I said, nibbling on it. I stared as Akiye devoured her second fill. There was a noticeable bulge in her abdomen and I snorted. "Eat anymore and you'd be the size of a whale." She rapped my head sharply for that.

"It'd take us at least two to three weeks," Asuma said when Ino asked how long or journey would take. His eyes flickered to Akiye. "Depends on how fast our client is willing to move."

I sighed. Getting civvies as clients really suck. Why couldn't Asuma get us a scroll asking us to deliver something stupid or other? It had got to be better than escorting this woman whose stomach was bound to slow us down. She was a fatass.

"Die, brat!"

I had the tendency to voice what I was thinking without conscious or on purpose—Akiye was learning. Laughing, I danced out of her reach.

:: :: ::

We didn't encounter any enemies or obstacles, which was supposed to reassure me but it only stretch my nerves further. Something _finally_ happened on the fourth day.

I say finally not because I was bored and was waiting for action (though that was part of the reason); it was because my senses were tingling high and the enemy shinobi showed up just as it snapped.

I just barely pulled Akiye to the side and ducking out of the way myself. I heard Ino and Choji yelping. I drew the chakra blades that Asuma had given me a year ago, teaching me how to use it. I acted on instinct, without thinking, and brought the chakra blade down, piercing skin and lodging bone.

My dark eyes bored into eyes a few shades lighter than mine. I saw the three lines on the enemy-nin's forehead protector, indicating that he was a Kusa-nin.

I couldn't examine anymore of his plain features however as he chose that moment to lash out, kicking me. Stunned, I was thrown back, winded. I wheezed, grimacing at the pain in my abdomen. Focus, I chided myself, seeing about four nin. From the corner of my eye, through the adrenalin and excitement pounding in my ears, forming only a roaring rush of wind, I heard Akiye screaming.

_Protect the client._

I blocked the strike with my left arm, wincing at the jarring sensation. My left arm had never been particularly stable or strong. But my right arm was free; in the blink of an eye, I had brought the chakra blade (automatically infused with wind-natured chakra) down, gutting my opponent.

A _pop!_ and my opponent turned into wood. I sliced it in half, somersaulting backward. The next time he came I was ready—his movements were a blur, a Body-Flicker Technique if I must guess—I blocked his kunai, kicked his other arm and swung.

Blood splattered my cheek and the nin fell to the ground, I didn't pause to examine him.

Ino was screaming, Akiye behind her, eyes wide with horror—Choji, Shikamaru and Asuma were nowhere to be seen—and I lunged. He dodged, I pivoted on my heel, and defended. I could only use Wind techniques now, as I could perform most of it without hand-signs. But not Fire Release stuff because I needed the hand seals to concentrate on that secondary affinity.

I puffed up my cheeks. "**Wind Release: Air Stream!**"

The volatile chakra spun into an invisible tornado, drilling into my opponent and sending him flying backward. I lunged, seized his collar and slammed his skull twice into the ground, knocking him out cold.

A clash of metal alerted me of someone trying to attack me from behind. "Y-your back was wide open!" Ino piped out from where she stood protectively in front of Akiye, a kunai in her left hand but her outstretched right hand gave away her as the one to have defended me.

I frowned briefly, cursing myself for letting my guard down.

This new opponent was significantly faster. He came at me from every direction, Body-Flickering every fucking second. _You're a pro at this technique, we get it asshole. Show-off much?_

Snarling, I twisted and jackknifed upward, sensing him by the movements of the wind. I grazed his cheek; he seized my leg and twisted. My whole body twisted and he slammed me down into the ground, in a mockery of what I'd done to his comrade. I coughed, pain exploding from my front.

I was being beaten up by someone who was not Asuma.

This was not fucking okay.

I lost it; I poured all my rage, humiliation and hatred of this situation into the chakra pouring out of me, I forced it, bending it to my will and twisted into drills, aimed, drilling into the man trying to break my leg.

His grip fell away, I sprang to my feet and punched him square in the face. I kicked him square in the throat and did not remove my sandal. I was breathing harshly, chest heaving from the adrenalin running me ragged. Once it faded, the pain would return full-force and I'd feel the aches of my body.

Oh, joy...

"Miyo!"

I looked up from the man gasping for breath. "Asuma!" I cut my gaze to Choji who looked tussled up and Shikamaru who looked winded. "Did you get the others? I got three!"

"I helped!" interjected Ino, now rubbing soothing circles into Akiye's back.

"Thanks for watching my back then," I said, just a tiny hint of sarcasm seeping through. Ino looked pleased though.

"We got four of them," answered Asuma, dumping the unconscious body on the ground. "The rest are dead," he said to my inquiring look, "We just need one for interrogation." He glanced at the severely lacerated nin, not twitching an inch, to the nin beneath me and the other unconscious bastard. "Are all of them alive?"

He threw a quick, calculating glance to Shikamaru and Choji, both of whom I just noticed looked very pale beneath their respective excessive injuries. "I'm not sure," I answered, not taking my eyes off both boys but I assumed they were ill at ease, having witness their teacher killing their enemies. Asuma said he only needed one alive, the others must've been dead. "Should we kill them?" I asked uneasily, unsure if I would be capable of killing someone in cold blood.

"Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, take Akiye and go to the stream we came across earlier. Miyo, we need to talk."

The three did as told obediently, shooting us curious glances, but Choji was whispering furiously. Too bad I couldn't make out a word they were saying. I shifted my weight of the man I pinned down.

It happened in the blink of an eye. Asuma's kunai was deep in the unconscious nin's throat and he was gurgling blood seconds before he slumped lifelessly to the ground.

I blinked. "What did you—?"

"Shikamaru and Choji are not ready for this," said Asuma softly, his eyes empathetic. "And Ino even less so. You're the only one I can tell to be tough enough to handle this."

"Taking a life you mean," I said, voice flat. "But I'm younger _than_ them!"

Asuma sighed, running a hand through his spiky hair as he unceremoniously dumped the shinobi he caught. "Look, you already killed that dude over there." I turned, eyes nearly popping out of my socket. "He's bleeding to death, he's going to need a miracle to survive." I grimaced. Asuma's hand tightened in warning around the only conscious shinobi. "Kill the other one."

"No!" rasped the enemy nin, apparently conscious. "Not my... brother- kill me—take me! Not him!"

I kicked the unconscious shinobi over, noticing that the men had similar faces. Twins probably.

"We'll see," said Asuma coolly. "We're going to make this quick. Why are you after Kaoru Akiye?"

"If I speak, will you spare my brother?"

"Yes," I said, knowing full well that I was lying and a monster for doing so. Those dark eyes gazing into mine knew I was lying but he was holding out hope for the impossible.

"She's carrying our village's prize secret. There, I said it. Will you let us go now—" Asuma snapped his neck in a matter of seconds. He stood, sighing and dusting his hands, as if he'd just done something as menial as dusting the bookshelf.

(Funny, it never occurred to me until then that Asuma was a skilled killer for his laid-back attitude. I think I understand how Shikamaru and Choji felt when he saw Asuma kill the other shinobi nins.)

"Okay, we finish that one off and we'll catch up with Shika and the rest, we've got to get the real answers out of Akiye."

I hesitated, grip on the chakra blades Asuma gave me tightening.

Asuma placed a hand on my shoulder. "Every shinobi must go through it eventually," he told me, "and I'm letting you do this out of the sight of... your peers. It's going to be hard enough without them to judge you."

I blinked, glanced down, knelt, and dropped my blade.

_(You understand that it's Miyo doing it- killing another- don't you?)_

_..._

_..._

_("You're covered in blood, Itachi, what have you done?"_

_A rare withering look was shot my way; my mouth was wide open in mocking surprise and horror. I was a good actor if I do say so myself._

_"You know what I did. Not that much different to what you did to Yuzuki."_

_"Still on about that?" I waved his glare away airily. "Sit, Itachi. You must be tired. I'm assuming since you're still standing straight-backed, you injuries are mild." My oldest brother heaved a sigh but he settled down next to me. A beat of silence rolled between us, the breeze toying with our long hair, before I broke the silence. "Don't you... feel guilty?"_

_"What about when you asked another boy to pour mercury into Yuzuki's drink?"_

_"She survived, didn't she?" I retorted coolly. "Don't you have morals? What're your moral fibers? Don't you think..." I paused, recalling the faces of those people decked in stiffing blue shirts and long pants, a cap, a badge and a gun. Policemen, authorities, here to arrest you for killing.  
_

But...Dad isn't arresting Itachi.

_I frowned, recalling the blue-eyed, brown-haired woman and the auburn-haired man saying, "Killing is wrong, that is a crime."_

_I blinked, pulling myself out from the memory and turned to study Itachi's worn and tired face._

_A rare, faint, frown pulled at Itachi's lips. "Moral fiber is... about finding that one thing you really care about. That one special thing that means more to you than anything else in the world. And when you find it, you fight for it. You risk it all, you put it in front of everything, your life, all of it. And maybe the things you do to uphold your moral fiber isn't so clean." Itachi glanced at me to make sure I was listening before continuing. "...You know what? It doesn't matter. Because in your heart you know, that the juice is worth the squeeze. That's what moral fiber's all about."_

_I smiled sadly at him, taking in his face bathed in moonlight. I had heard those words before._

_"Liar. That's what Shisui would've said. I want to know what you think about killing others, even if they're our enemy."_

_"Miyo, I—)_

Shikamaru was too smart to not have figured out what had happened. Ino didn't bother to notice and Choji was simply deluding himself. His hands trembled so much when he handed me my share of that night's dinner that he nearly tipped the contents to the forest ground.

Asuma sat next to me, always a comforting presence. Whenever he met my eyes, those dark eyes—just like our enemies' eyes, but bright with life—would say a quick, _I'm here for you_, for which I was grateful.

Killing. That was what a ninja's job entails.

Bitterly, a childish and cowardly part of me wished that I had listened to Suzune, to accept that I was not ready for this and could I please go back to the Academy?

It went against every moral fiber I had. The teachers may have failed to instill within me anything but my parents had damned well succeeded in teaching me that killing was wrong. It probably wouldn't affect the rest of the kids because they had no prior life to this, no one to teach them that killing is wrong because here, it was expected.

But Miyo's perception of moral fiber was vastly different from my own and heavily influenced mine.

Miyo clung to what Shisui and Itachi said, believed what they said was right and it was actually one of the few things they said to him that stuck.

I, the fake, the body-thief, was ashamed to say I didn't even bat an eyelash when blood spurted out of the man's throat.

All man for himself, Miyo's favorite motto.

I pulled my legs to my chest, buried my face in my arms and laughed, laughed so hard my body shook, laughed until I cried.

I want to go home, my world, my reality, my body.

(not this, this is fake, this is unreal, this is inhumane)

:: :: ::

"Why did you not classify this mission as A-ranked as it should be ranked?" Asuma asked once we were all settled down. He wanted everyone to be present when we questioned Akiye so since I was being hysterical last night, he decided to let us all rest and cope with the day's events before we continued our journey.

The crickets cricked their song to the new night. I blew a mild and half-hearted fireball before settling down on a log. I sat beside Asuma as usual. Choji was too scared of me, Ino preferred Akiye and Shikamaru simply disliked me.

Akiye threw her hands up helplessly. "I didn't know the grading system! I'm just a civilian—"

"Who got involved with a shinobi," finished Ino. Despite it all, she looked extremely excited about this prospect. "Oh, oh! A pair of star-crossed lovers—"

"It was just a one-night stand," interjected Shikamaru, voice flat. "She said so herself. There's nothing romantic about it."

Ino smacked him. "Because you're the most boring guy ever!"

"Liar," I cut in, scowling at Akiye. "You know perfectly well. Tell the truth now or I'll spill your guts for you. Are you a spy on a mission to be impregnated to steal another village's kekkei-genkai?"

Akiye's face twisting with utmost revulsion was enough to convince me otherwise. "That's disgusting!" she cried. "I can't believe anyone would use such methods to steal when it's supposed to be all about love and—"

"That's rich coming from you," I muttered darkly, "you had a one-night stand that resulted in the infant growing within you."

"I haven't finished you brat—and it's all about falling in love! Had he not rushed away so quickly when his sister was calling for him, I would've been able to get a way to contact him and scored another—"

Asuma cleared this throat, looking mildly awkward. "How did he look like?" he said, in a lame attempt to change the subject. Ino was practically salivating.

"Hm... very unusual. Dark red hair, grey-blue eyes but they don't have iris, like a canvas of that pure color, and pale skin, sort of silver—like metal. He's such a hunk—"

"That sounds very common, though the eyes aren't," Shikamaru commented idly, scratching the back of his neck, yawning as he did so. "Is it a dojutsu?" He wasn't looking at me but I knew the question was partially aimed at me.

"Lack of iris might be aniridia," I said, resting my face on my palm, staring at Akiye. "Any other traits? Something unusual in an average human?"

"Now that you mention it," mused Akiye, frowning in thought. "He was hard."

Asuma coughed. "I think—"

"Not that hard _hard,_" argued Akiye, scowling, as if Asuma was a particularly ignorant three-year-old. I giggled. "But his skin's hard! Tough, like the metal his skin resembles—liquid and languid, smooth and cool to touch—"

"We don't care," I cut in grumpily, snickers dying.

Asuma rubbed the stubble under his chin. "Okay, his skin's hard? That's definitely a kekkei-genkai. Where did you meet him?"

"Kusagakure," answered Akiye, shifting uncomfortably.

"Where were you originally from?" Ino asked.

"The Land of Frost, Shimogakure to be exact," she mumbled.

"What were you doing in Kusa?" Choji wondered.

"I'm a travelling artist, okay? Stop doubting me and interrogating me like I'm the criminal! I'm the victim here! The unborn child in me might just die because those Kusa guys are out for my head for reasons _beyond_ me—"

"You knew you were in danger," drawled Shikamaru, frowning. "That's why you asked for help from Konoha and knowingly classified this as C-rank even though you _knew_ better, that the guys after you might be Jonin or Chunin or worse, ANBU."

Akiye sighed. "Okay, okay, I give. I admit, yes, I did so intentionally. I'm taking a huge risk by asking for a bunch of Genin but my second cousin is in ANBU and she assured me that there are some capable Genin's in Konoha."

My eyebrow twitched. "Your relative... isn't called Uzuki Yuugao, is she?" Akiye acted as if she hadn't heard my question. "Why are you such a cheapskate?"

Her cheeks flushed. "Look, I'm a whore's daughter ("I see where you get that attitude," I murmured in chilling tones). I work as an artist and my work is not the best—there, I admit it. I'm twenty-seven and unmarried, so no guys would want me after this. I can barely sustain myself as it is, how can I afford to pay for an A-rank?" Her tone, usually proud and had a bite of arrogance it, sounded defeated, weak.

Ino's eyes filled with pity. "You can always come with us to Konoha," she offered kindly. "My clan can—"

"Kōton," said Asuma abruptly and we shifted our attention to him. "I figured it out. The kekkei-genkai your child would most definitely have. No, wait, let me check... Miyo, pierce her skin." Akiye recoiled as I approached, as puzzled as she was.

"Why?" she demanded, eyes wide with fright.

"Nothing would harm you if my assumption is correct."

Akiye squeezed her eyes shut, thrusting her forearm toward me. My hand trembled just the slightest bit, recalling the dark-eyed Kusa-nin, before I made the slightest cut. At least, I tried to anyway.

Her skin remained unblemished. "Uh, I think I missed," I mumbled, deep down knowing full-well that it was impossible from such close range. I cut her again and again until Akiye opened her eyes, shocked at the sight.

"I knew it. It's this kekkei-genkai." At our confused looks, Asuma elaborated. "I fought a Kusa-nin that was practically impossible to kill. Skin as hard as metal and if I had not been so adept at shape manipulation, I would've died. Steel release steels the user's skin automatically and it's easy to tell if the infant developing would carry it or not. Usually, the mother would also temporarily gain the same ability this kekkei-genkai offers."

I pursed my lips, silently digesting this information. I guess this was why her hit was so hard.

Akiye didn't look smug like I expected her to. Instead, she nervously licked her lips. "So I'm really carrying a special baby?"

"Yes."

She smiled, face dissolving in motherly pride and affection. I could not help myself. I said, "It's not a good thing. Now you know why Kusa want you dead? If you give birth to the baby in Shimogakure, the baby will be a citizen of Shimogakure, bearing Kusa's kekkei-genkai. Heck, every village would be clamoring for a new kekkei-genkai in their midst."

Akiye looked ill. "Even Konoha?"

"Are you asking protection from us?" inquired Asuma mildly. "It's possible. The baby will have to serve Konoha as a ninja though. Which means... whatever being a ninja entails."

"Being a ninja is dangerous," muttered Akiye, glancing at each of us. Her gaze lingered particularly longer on me, and no doubt the momentary hysterical breakdown from last night was clear in her mind. "Isn't there another way?"

"Abort the baby or go to Kusa and surrender. Either you marry the man who impregnated you—and this option is only available if he is willing—or you give birth there and give up your baby, let them raise it and forget this ordeal entirely."

"Other, better ways?" Akiye pleaded.

"I thought you said the father was a hunk," Choji offered shyly, always seeing the silver lining in the cloud. Boy needed a reality-check.

"But what if I don't like his personality?" Akiye wailed.

"Sucks to be you then," I retorted coolly, sneering.

Akiye sighed, cupping her face in hands. "I need to think. Give me ten minutes to decide our next course of action."

"She acts like she's boss," I grumbled and Asuma placed a comforting hand on my head and we waited. I kicked the tree roots repeatedly, getting steadily more impatient.

"We go to Shimogakure. If my baby has to be a ninja to survive, I rather he or she serve my home village."

Choji frowned. "Are you sure? It's going to be dangerous."

"If I make an offer to the Shimokage that he can't refuse—"

"We'd escort you there," Asuma said. "But we expect proper A-ranked payment from your Kage for all this hassle."

I groaned, tipping my head in resignation. At least money would be waiting for me at the end of the tunnel. My shining beacon of hope...

:: :: ::

"So you're three months along?" I wondered, arching a brow. "That's... surprising."

Akiye glared at me. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"With how fat you are, I expect you to be at least six months along," I sneered. She whacked me and I let her. I could've deflected, defended or dodged entirely but I was unsure.

I was suddenly empathetic of how Yuugao felt when she patted my head. She who had taken the lives of so many with those hands, she was worried that if she touched me the wrong way, she'd end up killing me too. I was now feeling the same way toward Akiye and I think, I would to every civilian I'd come across.

It never hit me until last night that... that human life was fragile. That Akiye was so much more weaker than me and so much more susceptible to death.

I glanced down at my gloved hands. Yuugao had packed it for me even though I never had a real use for it. Now, I was grateful for it. The silver gloves drove the red away. It was a temporary solution but I just needed a few more days to let it sink in. I pinched the bridge of my nose, irritated, trying to drive away the memory of the dark-haired and eyed man.

Shit, I felt like killing him again for making me feel this way by killing him.

If that even made sense.

My mind was making less and less sense these days.

His death coiled in my throat, tangles of guilt, fear and worry, that couldn't be put into words. I felt overwhelming guilt but, I also knew it had been necessary and a part of me felt grateful that I had lived instead. I felt nauseous and every time I opened my mouth, I feared I would barf and completely embarrass myself.

Despite my emotional turmoil, I still held on tight to my pride and ego—fuels that keep me going.

I had been silent for days, ignoring Akiye's jibes and didn't retaliate, but mainly because I knew Akiye was only doing it out of stress and she needed an outlet.

I was perfect because my attitude grated on her nerves.

Honestly, she was doing the same to my nerves. She already lied about this mission. I could still recall the conversation we had last night, clearly, when Asuma confronted her.

After that, we had quickened our pace. To increase our endurance and physical strength, Asuma had made us take turns carrying Akiye to hasten the journey and make it easier for all of us (when one of us was the only one burdened by the dead-weight).

"Miyo, it's your turn!" Ino's weary voice called.

I sighed, gathering my thick messy hair and forcefully wrenched it into a braid. "Coming!"

Ninja life wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

:: :: ::

* * *

Edited on 7 January 2015


	10. x

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

The Blurring Lines

* * *

10.

We made it in record time with only two more skirmishes. One with bandits and the other with a squad of Kusa's Chunin who woke us up at dawn. We took them out quickly.

I was particularly vicious to my opponent because he had fucking woken me up when I was having a good, finally nightmare-less sleep. Blood gurgled out of his mouth and I fell back, letting the remnants of Miyo's mindset to take over, which helped a lot. With Miyo's influence, I could see the world in a detached life, could see another person's life as something that could be easily sacrificed in the sake of self-preservation.

When Akiye barfed, whether from being unable to handle the violence or because of her pregnancy, I felt like joining her but stemmed down the urge to do so.

"I'm going to collect firewood," I said, but that was a lie. I just wanted time to myself.

"I'll go with Miyo," volunteered Shikamaru, which shocked me to Konoha and back. I stared at him, distrust clear in my face.

He hated me, he wouldn't have wanted to go anywhere with me! Suspiciously, I waited for him to walk ahead before following him. Shikamaru didn't seem perturbed about letting me watch his back, knowing full-well I could easily stab him.

I wondered how doing that would make me feel. Like shit that was for sure.

"Okay, Nara, what do you want?" I spat, unable to take any of this suspense any longer. "Is this about Shikari? Then let me make things easier for you, I don't remember—"

"No," said Shikamaru softly, so softly I almost didn't hear him. "It's not about my cousin." Here, he turned and gave a resentful look but then he slouched even further. I doubted he even had the energy to dislike me for so long. He was hopeless. "It's about me and my first kill."

I frowned. "Why are you talking about it with me? If you need comfort, Asuma is the right person to go to—"

"I know you killed someone. Why aren't you bothered?"

"You don't seem too upset either," I responded coolly.

"Dad gave me The Talk—"

I was baffled. "What does sex have anything to do with this?"

Shikamaru make a strangled noise, cheeks flushing slightly. "Not about that," he said slowly. "I meant Shinobi's version of The Talk—no, forget it, you don't remember it, do you?" My blank stare was enough of an answer. "The Shinobi version of the Talk basically is about first-kills and stuff. It teaches us about... about integrity. That we shouldn't falter because we kill for the right reasons..."

"Whatever," I said, quickly ending what he was trying to explain before he lost my interest completely. "So?"

"...I want to know how you cope. You don't seem unaffected at all and I..." he broke off, not bothering to pick up where he ended and finish it.

"You killed someone," I finished for him. Pressing my tongue to my cheek, I tried to think of something to say to him. He'd obviously came for advice, for help and he was desperate to get help from me. And I hated disappointing people. Especially my peers. Not that I wanted them to like me or anything. "Why don't you go to Asuma?"

"You recently killed someone so I thought... that you'd have an easier time empathizing. Asuma-sensei must've forgotten how it feels like, taking his first-kill. Remember, Asuma-sensei was born and raised during war times, he wouldn't have—"

"Cared too much, you mean?" I mused. "I suppose you're right. I do have nightmares about that guy and how he bugs me makes me want to go back and kill him all over again."

Shikamaru's face told me he wasn't comforted the least by what I have to say. He took a few steps forward, stopping at a particularly tall tree and crouched, as if he really was picking firewood but I knew his eyes were seeing something beyond the dusty forest ground and dry leaves. Sunlight shafted over his face, he looked like he wanted to puke.

I made sure to stand a distance away. Did I mention how much I hated getting dirty?

"We... are ninja. It's to be expected. If we mull over every kill, we won't advance, we have to accept it and move on— we did the right thing."

"We?" echoed Shikamaru. "If what you did was the right thing and I emulated you, then what we did was definitely the wrong thing."

I seriously wanted to kill this guy. "Look at it this way," I began, trying not to let anger seep into my voice, "if your opponent had killed you—you would've caused grief to your family and friends, you don't want that, do you?"

Quietly, he said, "No."

"Then what's the harm?"

"But that man... he might have a mom and dad waiting, wife and kids, waiting for him to come home for lunch or dinner and he wouldn't be able to. Because of... _me_."

"Either you or him," I mumbled, starting to fidget, very uncomfortable. He had been voicing what I had been thinking these past few days. Vindictive thoughts that sprang at me like a very persistent frog. "But... that's what being a shinobi is about. Violence is the most evil thing of all and every time we fight, we must purge more evil—only then, we'd be a true shinobi. Go home, look at the face of the person you love the most and swear you'll fight for them—even if the enemy is yourself."

Only when I left did I realize it was the exact words Itachi had told me that night.

:: :: ::

Shikamaru returned to camp only a few minutes after me and after another fifteen minutes of restless rest, Asuma called for us to put our backs into it because we're close.

Ino, Choji and Shikamaru suited up quickly. Akiye had already bundled herself during the break. I was glad that this was my turn to carry Akiye's burden of two because her body warmth kept me warm.

"The one time I was off-duty," grumbled Ino, stuttering because of how her teeth were chattering wildly. "And it had to be when I need Akiye."

"Hey!" cried the annoying pregnant lady in my ear.

"Shut up," I snapped at her.

Akiye fell silent. She tightened her arms around my neck just to spite me. I sneered, even though she couldn't see it. It took about two hours for us to find her damned village and dump her there. Asuma went into to talk to the Shimokage, leaving us to be gawked at by the villagers.

Akiye wasn't worth the trouble.

But the fat A-rank pay Asuma got from the Shimokage was definitely worth it.

I smirked. It was definitely the Uchiha luck that landed each remaining brother (within Konoha) A-rank missions.

:: :: ::

Without Akiye—good riddance—to slow us down, it only took us about a week and a half to get back. Asuma—bless his soul—took pity on us and informed us that he would sent in the report by himself, the rest of us could go home and rest up. Tomorrow was a day-off too.

I was very happy to have him as a my mentor.

Suppressing a yawn, I started the way back to the Uchiha Compound: sweaty, achy and tired.

I was a few blocks away when I sensed the familiar flare of chakra. I rubbed my eyes, feeling my spirits lifting at the thought of Sasuke. So he was back, I was wondering how things had gone. I had been gone for a few weeks and I had to admit, I did miss Sasuke.

Tentatively, I sent tendrils of my chakra towards him and frowned, my steps faltering. Sasuke didn't seem too happy. And... my frown deepened when I felt another foreign chakra; bright like sunlight.

Since when did Sasuke became a host?

Steps growing increasingly lighter and soundless, I approached the Compound and eventually drew closer to the front door. I hadn't even knocked or tried to unlock the door when it slid open. I stared, blinking minutely, at the tan face, whiskered cheek and blonde hair.

His face adopted a frown as deep as my own. "Oh, you."

I smiled thinly. "Yes, me."

"Oi, teme! Your brother came back!"

Sasuke appeared so quickly I thought he had learned Shuunshin. I didn't even have the chance to greet him. As it was, I barely braced myself from toppling over when Sasuke's fist connected with my cheek. I prided myself that I didn't instantly lash back. Forcing a grin to my lips, I looked at brother dear.

"Aniki," I mentally searched for a word insulting enough to depict my feelings but eventually settled for something mild, seeing as Sasuke's eyes were flaring with anger. "Well, I missed you too. But is this how your sensei is teaching you to greet people these days? How was your mission, by the way?"

"Don't try to change the subject," Sasuke snarled.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Naruto edging away. Smart move; out of the line of fire, he now stood, watching us with slightly wide eyes. This family drama should be taking place inside the house.

"Can I at least go in?" My cheek was smarting and it was growing increasingly harder to smile.

He better had something smart to keep my anger at bay.

:: :: ::

**Sasuke - 2.2**

Sasuke let out a hiss of anger and before he could register what he was doing, he had struck his brother across the face. Before checking whether Miyo was alright or not.

Miyo's hand reached up to rub his cheek, still smiling sweetly. But Sasuke noticed how his obsidian eyes had darkened. Miyo was spouting rubbish, obviously trying to delegate Sasuke's attention but the older sibling snarled and he fell silent.

"You idiot!" slipped past Sasuke's lips before he could stop himself. "What were you thinking—graduating—going on C-rank missions—"

The smile faltered slightly. "Aniki," he said seriously, "Are you saying that because you're worried or because you're jealous?" Miyo quirked a brow, smile lessening into an amused smirk if anything. "I graduated younger than you and my first mission was a C-rank which was upgraded to an A-rank."

A part of Sasuke—a part that he hated and was ashamed of—hated to admit it but Miyo was right. But his treacherous mouth spat different words: "Are you_crazy?_ What am I supposed to do if you died? What if you met _him_ somewhere out there? Did you think you can beat him?"

There was a stunned silence form his younger brother's end but Sasuke didn't kid himself into thinking that Miyo was feeling guilt. His brother could feel a myriad of emotions, but guilt and empathy had never been in his emotional sphere.

At least the damned smile was gone; Miyo was eyeing Sasuke critically, eyes unreadable. Only when Miyo was feeling something strongly could Sasuke read what was going through in those eyes.

"Why are you doing this? Do you enjoy making me worry?"

Miyo's face twitched; instead of the faint amusement, he now looked more serious. Something Sasuke said had made an impact.

"No," the younger boy finally answered. But Sasuke could see the lie. Hissing an angry breath through clenched teeth, Sasuke stepped back, allowing his younger brother entry as he ran a hand through his hair. "

"Get in and..." Sasuke darted a quick look at his brother's bruising cheek, finally deigning to check the rest of him for wounds but when Miyo moved, there was no wince; Sasuke felt a twinge of guilt when he realized his brother's only injury had been caused by him. "Treat your wound," he finished brusquely.

Quietly, Miyo disappeared into the house.

Sasuke scowled, turning to the Dope that had nearly succeeded with blending into the background. "And get out," he snapped. He had completely forgotten Naruto when he saw Miyo. "Seeing your face for three continuous days made me sick."

Naruto sneered at Sasuke but his blue eyes lingered at the direction where Miyo had disappeared into. "You think I wanted to be stuck with ya?" He snorted as if the thought was ludicrous and it was. But he shuffled his feet before leaving. "Eh, good luck with your brother. He's a brat, alright."

"I know that better than anyone else." Still, the Dope hesitated. "What?" Sasuke demanded.

"Did you know," Naruto blurted out, "that Miyo tried to kill our old form teacher? That Inoue lady?"

"Wasn't it your prank gone wrong?" Sasuke frowned.

"No... it was Miyo who convinced me to do it. That kid's wrong in the head, I'm just tellin' ya to be..."

"I almost thought you cared, dope," snorted Sasuke, but his mind was whirring from the information. He never knew.

"I can tell ya love him, but—" Naruto struggled to finish his sentence but Sasuke knew what the blonde boy was trying to say. In the three days they'd been forcefully stuck together (no thanks to that stupid bandit leader who had chakra so thick it was materialistic), Naruto had borne witness to some of Sasuke's anxiety attacks when the older Uchiha sibling had came home to an empty house.

Hands joined, they had nearly turned the village upside down until Miyo's ANBU mentor told them what had happened.

Naruto shrugged helplessly, then he turned and left after a soft, "Bye," and Sasuke wondered how his teammate would feel if Miyo had murdered Sasuke.

Sasuke closed the door and locked it for good measure. It probably wouldn't do anything to stop Miyo if he wanted to escape but Sasuke locked the windows and doors anyhow. After much dawdling, he eventually started toward Miyo's room. The shower has stopped running a good ten minutes before.

"—scary, never seen Nii-chan like that before."

Sasuke felt himself tensing; guilt starting to crash upon him, leaving feeling as if the ground had been pulled up and left him upturned. Before he could walk in, hug the younger boy and assure him, he heard—much to his great surprise—a voice answering his brother.

The voice was eerily familiar and it made a couple of reassuring noise toward his brother. "'S okay, really. He'll come around and realize that he can't coddle you forever."

Unable to take the suspense any longer, Sasuke opened the door, barely able to keep his brows from soaring past his hairline when his brain processed the scene before him.

There were two Miyo's, one with his hair up in a ponytail and the other with his hair down in its typical messy waterfall. They blinked and then the long-haired Miyo disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the pony-tailed boy. Miyo's cheeks were flushed with what seemed to be embarrassment.

"Why did you storm in without knocking?" he spat.

"Why are you talking to a clone of yourself?" Sasuke shot back, starting to feel very worried about his brother's mental health.

The red on Miyo's cheeks were lessening rapidly, which meant that he was starting to regain his composure. "I was feeling... lonely and misunderstood."

"That's something a crazy guy would do," Sasuke pointed out dryly.

"Who else can I talk to?" Miyo shot back furiously, eyes boring into Sasuke, his words sliding through Sasuke's chest like a guilt-coated dagger. Damn, Miyo was good.

Deciding that ignoring the question was the best course of action, Sasuke said, "Me," and tried to ignore the hurt that accompanied Miyo's skeptical eye-roll. Sasuke stepped into the messy room, closing the door. "So, talk," he started somewhat awkwardly.

"What is there to talk about?" Miyo scoffed, plucking a stray origami and twirling it in his palm.

"Who're your new teammates? Are they competent?" Sasuke asked, struggling to be civil despite his brother's less-than-warm welcome. Not that Miyo was being particularly cold. Come to think of it, Miyo had never been cold—he was talkative in comparison to his brothers, he was just ... cavalier and not many people would want to talk to him.

Miyo's nimble fingers stilled. "I'm Asuma's apprentice so I'm stuck with Team Ino-Shika-Cho. Well," he said carefully, "They were adroit enough; they didn't get in my way and they didn't get killed. Besides, Nara boy was quite sagacious even though my ability rendered them all nugatory—in my humble opinion," Miyo added cheekily, grinning.

"Did something happen?" Sasuke pressed when he saw the grin dropping as quickly as it appeared. "I'm waiting," he prodded when Miyo's eyes glazed over.

"...I had my first kill."

Sasuke stiffened, starting to regret ever asking. "What?"

Miyo tossed him a look of disdain. "It means that I—I—" he spluttered to a halt, unable to finish the word and his face grew sullen; he dropped eye contact.

"Was it ... necessary?" Sasuke was unable to stop himself from asking.

"Asuma said that it was ineluctable," Miyo said, voice lacking its usual acerbic edge. "Better sooner than later so I could get use to it sooner."

"How do you feel?" The concern that bled into his tone surprised both brothers; Miyo's eyes lightened somewhat.

"It happened a week or so ago," Miyo added, shrugging helplessly. "And the novelty of it is getting dull." Sasuke did not know how to react to the sudden vitriolic comment. He hesitated before he reached out, both hands clasping his brother's, trapping the origami paper between their twinned hands.

"You doubtlessly bore mental wounds from that, I haven't killed yet so I don't understand but... if I can help it, I'd make the chances of you needing to take the life of another absolutely negative hundred."

Miyo tittered, squeezing his fingers, grin curling his lips and reaching his eyes. Now his dark eyes twinkled like the stars in the night sky. Sasuke liked that.

"That's the most saccharine thing you've ever said to me! Quick, someone, get me my Dictaphone! I've got to record this!"

Huffing a soft chortle, Sasuke swatted at his brother's head halfheartedly. "Aren't you going to ask me how my mission went?"

"I'm all ears."

:: :: ::

* * *

Edited on 7 January 2015


	11. xi

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

The Blurring Lines

* * *

11.

"Huh? This Haku dude's alive? How?"

"Remember that technique Asuma taught us? I clouded the area with smoke and the whole place exploded—the medic-nin patched me up quickly, no infection so don't give me that look—every corner was covered in fire. The dope knocked the fake Hunter-nin out because, apparently, he could smell him. At least I learned that Naruto's not completely useless." Sasuke quirked a brow at me. "Why do you sound so surprised?"

I paled slightly. "Well," I spluttered, mind racing as I cope with the changes that had occurred even though I had not actively done anything, "I thought anyone who pissed you off wouldn't live to tell the tale."

Sasuke eyed me dubiously. "If it were so," he said, shifting in his seat and nearly unseating me in the process (I scowled at him for that), "then you wouldn't be here. And get off me, Miyo, you're not light."

I elbowed his abdomen. "Hey! Are you trying to say I'm fat?!"

Sasuke's breath left him in a whoosh even though he'd expected it. I had been notoriously known for my tendency towards violence. "No, I'm just... wondering how you're not uncomfortable."

I quirked a brow. "Why would I be?" I was lying across his lap, not on his knees and this little amount of discomfort shouldn't bother me. After a few more missions that involved sleeping on the cold hard ground of the forest, I was more than use to discomfort.

While Sasuke seemed more comfortable with his team and didn't lambaste them so callously anymore, I didn't make much progress with my teammates.

Ino seemed vexed that she wasn't Asuma's favorite and Choji often acted as if whatever chair I was sitting in was empty. Shikamaru spoke curtly with me and that was only when it was necessary. But they still obeyed when I snapped at them.

Asuma'd chided me softly for my stubbornness, I often refused to accept Shikamaru's plans—it was either my way or the highway—but since we fell back on the old majority wins method, it was _their_ way. Those days might find my teammates going home with bruised kneecaps.

"Miyo?"

"What?"

"Go to bed, it's late."

"I wanna stay here."

"_Why_?"

"Why _not_?" I narrowed my eyes at him. Then it struck me. "You're... what, twelve?"

Sasuke sounded agitated as he reached over to turn off the lights. "Put the book down. You're not reading in the dark, it'd ruin your vision."

"Hey," I drawled, "don't change the subject. Are you twelve or not?"

"Turning thirteen," he answered shortly, trying to dislodge me. But I clung on, curling my fingers into the hem of his shirt. "Why?"

"You aren't planning on jerking of—" With every word, I was uncomfortably aware of heat creeping up my cheeks but that was nothing compared to Sasuke's embarrassment.

His cheeks caught fire even in the dark, his face starting to resemble that of his favorite food. "MIYO!"

"What?" I said, trying not to laugh. I had the feeling I'd busted two of my ribs already. "It was a fair question. If not, I see no reason why I can't spend the night with you."

"That's childish," derided Sasuke, somewhat ruffled. "And, we've never done anything like that before."

"We _are_ kids," I pointed out, "Our age is not defined by our ninja rank. Unless of course," I lowered my voice, not bothering to hide my giggle, "you want to participate in adu—"

"You can stay," he said, quickly—too quickly.

"Jeez, I wouldn't want to be that much of a both—"

Sasuke smacked me upside the head before rolling over to make space for me. He kicked me when I kept giggling but eventually, let it stopped bothering him when he realized his reaction was fueling my attitude.

I fell asleep far quicker than usual.

Breakfast the next morning was tense—on Sasuke's part anyway, he looked quite tetchy with me. "Nii-chan, there's no need to be so aerated!" I laughed but quickly fell silent when Sasuke pinned me with a murderous glare. He didn't look so shirty last night.

I snorted into my bowl of cereal and after the look Sasuke gave me, I did not dare to ask for second helpings, instead, I skipped out of the house with a cheerful goodbye. "The house's all yours now!" I called back. "No one will interrupt—"

"MIYO!"

I ran, cackling, when he launched a barrage of kunai at me, forcing me out of the Compound far earlier than usual. Normally, I would be about ten to fifteen minutes late. I see no point in arriving so early so, on a whim, I decided to take the longer and scenic route.

And—call it the workings of fate—I stumbled upon someone whom I had not seen in years. Well, not literally. I did stumble when I saw her but she did not notice me, most likely because I scrambled quickly for hiding.

For reasons beyond me, my heart was halfway in my throat. My cheeks were hot as I stole another look at her. There was a woman who vaguely resembled her beside her, hand on her shoulder and speaking to her in a soft tone. It was Nara Shikari; no doubt about it, even though I had not seen her in years.

Abruptly, I was uncomfortably aware of my clammy palms and flaming cheeks.

I didn't know how long I stood there for, only until the woman turned her head in my general direction did I remember that I had a team meeting and I fled.

I wondered, in mild amazement, how I was still alive when my heart had skipped so many beats.

"What's _wrong_ with you?"

The only other person on my team who would speak to me was Ino. As a rule, I wouldn't allow her to use that supercilious tone with me but I was too busy wondering if I was suffering from sunburn—my cheeks weren't cooling even though I was abusing my wind-natured chakra to work its magic—to care about her.

"Miyo, you're not paying attention. Are you OK?"

I glared at Asuma for the fifth time today; that was the seventh time he asked me this question in under three hours. We had to complete menial D-rank missions and while I had been able to pass it off as crankiness, now that we were training, Asuma was starting to notice my lack of concentration.

"I know!" I snapped, which took him by surprise. "It's all her fault! I can't stop thinking about her—"

Asuma's guard dropped and I zipped in, not wasting the chance; Asuma just barely blocked the blow but he was whistling lowly. "Oh, dear, Miyo seemed to be having heart-problems!"

I faltered, nearly getting a nasty punch into the head by Asuma's uppercut. "What? I need to see the doctor—" I twisted away when he tried to kick me.

Asuma leaped in front of me and delivered a roundhouse kick before I could dash off, effectively cutting off any routes. "That's not what I meant," he said as we traded blows, back and forth, "So, which girl?"

I frowned. "None of your business," I grounded out. "What was that anyway? The sunburn thing when she's ar—"

"Ahem, Miyo, you have a crush. _Why_ do I need to spell that out for you?" Asuma looked at me funny. "You're not this dense, are you?"

"What?" I yelled so loudly that the others turned to look at me. My Shadow Clone arched a brow at me; it had been ordered to spar with Shikamaru while Ino was paired with Choji. I waved them off. "You can't be serious," I grumbled to Asuma, feeling a sense of foreboding.

Asuma snickered. "Whatever you say."

I rolled my eyes, thoroughly relieved than before.

If I was supposed to have a crush on Shikari, those were totally Miyo's feelings that still lingered in this body. Inwardly, I still grimaced; being in a guy's body could really put a spin on a girl's perspective. I didn't want to have feelings for girls! Or boys, for the matter. It would look weird from everyone's perspective.

Mood considerably better than before, I stretched my arms behind my back as Asuma called for a meeting. "Right, team, I have important news, some of you might already know what I'm going to say though."

Ino piped up, "The Chunin Exams!" she practically squealed in my ear.

I blinked, grinning. "Yay!"

Asuma laughed nervously, shooting me nervous looks. "Uh, well... you see, a team can only consist of three people."

I bristled, smile faltering. "So? It's obvious you're giving me one, right? Choji's useless."

The Akimichi flinched, I ignored the reproving looks I got, too used to it already. Asuma sighed, "Miyo, you're the youngest among the three of them—"

"But I'm used to harsh conditions!" I argued vehemently, "I already killed! Had Choji done that yet? I have experience!" I whirled on the fat boy. "Oi, you'd give me your pass, right?"

Choji shrunk into himself, looking at his feet. "Um, su—"

"No."

My eyes zeroed in on Shikamaru, trying to glare holes into him. "What?" I demanded. Dimly, I heard Asuma sighing as he scratched the back of his head.

"I want to be on a team with Ino and Choji, not you," I flinched slightly at the blatant rejection but tried to ignore the hurt, "If you kick Choji out, I'm not joining. Right, Ino?" He glanced at his female teammate.

"R-right," Ino sounded startled but after exchanging glances with Shikamaru, she nodded more firmly; shooting me a smug look. "Definitely. We're originally a team, Miyo's not apart of it."

Asuma frowned. "Guys—Miyo—"

"Fine!" I snapped as I shoved past him, taking off at a run, teeth grinding in anger.

"Miyo!" Asuma called after me, despair in his voice, but I ignored him.

Shikamaru would regret crossing me.

I knew, better than all, where his weakness laid. We'd see with that attitude of his when Shikari's gone. He'd learn that Miyo wasn't the only one capable of underhanded techniques.

:: :: ::

I performed a simple Henge to hide my real features, opting for the appearance of a blonde-haired pink-eyed pretty-boy. I waited atop the roof opposite of the Civilian Academy. It was about two in the afternoon already and yet, I had not seen hide nor hair of her.

My frowned deepened; how long was she going to make me wait?

I sent out thrums of my chakra to check whether she was in the building or not. She was, but she had been in the same spot for about one hour or so. I sprang to my feet, deciding to just stroll in and nab her; I had enough of this waiting and luring shit.

I made sure no one was looking before I darted into the building, relatively relieved that my job would be easier since the teachers were all civvies and retired shinobi who'd grown lax in the absence of active duty.

She was three floors above. She didn't seem to be alarmed or— or— I faltered, frowning deeply, when I sense the mild distress emanating from her chakra. _What? She could sense me after all_. Snorting, I decided to end this quickly. I was about to step into the class when I heard a voice cry out:

"Give it back!"

"I think not, Nara."

In spite of myself, I felt mild pity for Shikari. Honestly, that girl was a magnet for bullies, ain't she? No thanks to Miyo, I suppose. I poked my head through the door, curious.

Shikari was smaller than I'd originally assumed her to be, being half a head shorter than me. But her hair was still done up in the same pigtails I—no, Miyo—remembered. And I couldn't help but take notice, as malicious my intent was, that she was extremely pretty.

"What're you doing here, anyway?" she said angrily. "This is the Civilian Academy, go back to your Shinobi Academy." I shifted my gaze to the boys. Shinobi-in-training, eh? Somewhat intrigued, I stayed where I was, content to observe for now.

"Aw, Kari-chan, you wound me."

"I said _leave_!" she shrilled, she sounded ready to cry.

"You heard the girl," I drawled, surprising myself. "It's time to leave." They didn't even have the chance to turn to me; being the show-off that I was, I dealt with them quickly but stopped short of tossing them out the window and I remembered Shikari was watching.

Shikari was watching me with wide eyes; I didn't recall her brown eyes being this bright, they weren't ordinary or plain at all!

_Shut up, Miyo_, I snapped mentally.

"T-thanks," she murmured, crouching and moving to gather the books she'd dropped. She didn't seem to want to meet my eyes.

I dropped into a crouch beside her, deciding to help just to pose a good impression. I wonder why myself, wasn't I about to whisk her away and throw her into a storeroom until the Chunin Exams were over? I picked a book up and studied the title, brow arched. "What the... isn't this, I dunno, a little advanced for someone your age?" My tone carried a heavy undertone of 'I don't believe you can do this, quit while you're ahead, lady'.

She huffed. "I'm in the advanced class."

"Do they bother you often?" I asked sympathetically.

Shikari eyed me warily before nodding. "But I'm pretty thick-skinned. You got to be if you're learning with students twice your age."

"You must be pretty smart," My words had the intended effect because she blushed prettily.

_Ugh, I disgust myself. Prettily? Don't make me gag._

"What about you? I've never seen you before," she said, studying me in a way that made me feel very exposed. I couldn't look directly in her eyes for too long. In fact, I couldn't bring myself to stare into her face for too long.

"Eh, I'm just visiting. Not sure if I actually want to settle down and study in Konoha or not..." _I'm digging a deeper grave for myself, aren't I?_

"You should," said Shikari, "Konoha's one of the best places for civvies to make it as merchants or businessperson."

"I'll think about it. But if Konoha have more girls like you, I—I don't think I'd mind, uh, staying even if the education isn't top-notch..." Maybe I was laying it on too thick because the both of us were blushing pretty hard to put the setting sun outside to shame; I glanced away. "A-anyway, I've got to go, it's getting late and my... mom would be worried."

_Actually, I've got to go before my pride disappears into the setting sun. Horrors of horrors—I was turning into a lovesick goose. Or whatever animal that's all lovey-dovey with its mate._

Goosebumps were rising on my skin and I felt my skin stretched taut—metaphorically speaking. I was as straight as a... as a... freaking wall. Not a ramen noodle.

"Ah, wait!" I turned, arching a brow. "You haven't told me your name."

Oh. I hadn't thought about that. Slightly flustered, I blurted out, "Misao." Which was a stupidly girlish name. I wanted to bash my head into the nearest wall and pass out to save myself this humiliation. Can't I ever do anything right?

She blinked. "That's nice. I'm Shikari." And she smiled.

Somehow, I must've made it back home because the next thing I know, Sasuke was shaking me violently. I jerked, slapping his hand away. "What?" I asked, bewildered.

"Miyo, are you feeling okay?" His earlier anger seemed to have dissipated in the face of my unusual reaction.

"Yes, I'm feeling terrific, actually. Why do you ask?"

"Today's supposed to be your turn to make dinner. Did you forget?"

I blanched, eyes darting wildly for a reason. "I— I thought we could eat out today. I'm... missing that... grilled steak from one of the Akimichi clan's restaurant?"

Sasuke's frown deepened when he heard my dazed tone. "Miyo, if you're sick, you can stay while I—"

"No, no, I'm fine," I stood so quickly I knocked down the chair. Sasuke looked downright shocked. Deciding to change the subject before I make a fool of myself any further, I asked, "So how did your day go?"

Sasuke's scowl lessened slightly. "Kakashi nominated us for the Chunin Exams—and I see you're feeling better. Are you taking part in the Chunin Exams?"

I scowled—an expression that assured my brother I was Uchiha Miyo. He seemed a little relieved when I started cussing my team to hell and back.

:: :: ::

"So, what did your mother say?"

I looked at Shikari, startled. "Huh?"

She rolled her eyes impatiently. "Didn't you tell me yesterday that you'll ask your mother about enrolling you here? If she still feels uncertain, I can help—"

"Eh, she's still thinking about it," I cut in smoothly, "We come from Amegakure so it's going to be quite hard for her to visit me frequently if I choose to study here. So, how did your day go? Having trouble with History?"

I learned that History was Shikari's worst subject; she didn't have a very good memory.

"Yeah," she admitted sheepishly. "I was wondering when the merchant clan Nohara invented this It was, uh—"

I wasn't so sure myself. Pressing my tongue to the side of my cheek, I contemplated my answer before confidently stating, "It was in the middle of the Warring States Period—W.S.P 625." She stared at me. I blinked. "What? I didn't get it wrong, did I?" Her eyes were as wide as saucers. I was starting to think she was going into a seizure. I was leaning down to look at her textbook when I realized we were mere inches apart.

I jumped back as if I'd been burned. "Were you bothered by the distance? Sorry, sorry, I'd—uh—sit here."

She jumped slightly. "No... it's okay... Misao." She sounded a tad odd but I decided to ignore that. Tipping back the chair, I gazed at the ceiling as Shikari worked on her notes. I wondered what the heck I was doing. I was supposed to be kidnapping her and start blackmailing Shikamaru but instead, I was playing the smart-aleck tutor.

And my resolution was wavering.

I sighed; I was a horrid villain. I didn't think being a villain needed _practice. _I could laugh like an evil bastard though; maybe I just wasn't cut out for the job.

"What's wrong?" Shikari asked.

"No... I'm just going to miss out on a big opportunity to... um, participate in something big. I was wondering if I should just wait for next time."

Shikari eyed me curiously. "Do you want to wait?"

"No. I've never been the most patient person."

"Why can't you join?"

"Uh, I need a team but the people available don't like... me and my attitude so... tough luck."

Shikari tilted her head to the side, inspecting me, making me squirm inwardly. "Why? You seem nice enough."

I chuckled appreciatively. "You don't know all of me."

"Well, you've changed."

"What?"

Shikari smiled softly. "It's nothing. I was just... being nostalgic." I blinked. "Misao, do you believe that everyone should be forgiven?"

"Sure. If they've repented." _And after I get a few punches and kicks in. Or maybe dismemberment..._

"Do you ever feel sorry for something you've done?" _Depends on what I did, Shikari, depends on what I did_. Unwillingly, my mind flashed to my first kill and my scowl returned with a vengence. I seriously wanted to throttle her for bringing that jerk up, And I _still_ want to kill him again for making me feel like this: guilt like an elephant trampling on my chest.

"Um, for things I remember, sure. But that's an odd question, Shikari. Uh, hey, are you OK?" She buried her face in her arms. "Shikari?"

"'S nothing," she mumbled, sob evident in her voice. "Can you—please—"

Understanding what she wanted, I stood and left. I didn't look back.

:: :: ::

"Miyo."

I turned, sneering when I saw Shikamaru. Ino, Choji and Asuma threw us dubious looks as if to ask, _you sure you're not going to blow this place apart by talking?_ but we ignored them. "What?" I asked to cover up my surprise. I had demanded to spar with the three would-be Chunin participants daily since Asuma gave the trio their pass but not to me (even after I screamed at him) and had repeatedly beaten them into the ground so they always limped home with bruises and broken bones.

Choji was admitted to the hospital and Ino needed stitches (so what if Asuma told me I went too far?) but those injuries seemed excessive in comparison to Shikamaru who was unconscious in the hospital for a whole day.

Too bad, so sad; I had been hoping to leave him in a coma so that I'd be able to take his place in the Chunin Exams. Ah, life, it just didn't work that way.

"We've got to talk." He was frowning as deeply as I was grinning.

"We _are_ talking, dipshit."

Shikamaru ignored the less-than-polite nickname. "Can we move away from them?" He jerked his head to the rest of our team that did not even looked abashed at being caught blatantly eavesdropping.

"Fine," I snapped, stomping flat-footed deeper into the forest that surrounded this training ground before whirling onto him. "What the fuck do you want?" I usually wasn't so vulgar but my teammates had earned my ire so that meant they had to deal with both my verbal and physical abuse almost daily now—they had better get used to it.

"It's about Shikari."

I arched a brow. "What about her?" I asked, trying to play casual.

Shikamaru's lazy eyes were sharper than the norm. I tried not to sweat but resisted from punching him either. I wasn't trying to act like a degenerate being here. "I know you've been visiting her. What are you trying to pull?"

I examined my fingernails, pretending to be disinterested. "Go ahead, keep her safe at home. She's going to miss her exams and will that make her heartbroken or what, I dunno."

"Is this about the Chunin Exams?"

"How's the scar fading?" I sneered in response, eyes flickering to the newly acquired scar at the side of his forehead, courtesy of yours truly. "There's more where that came from."

"Yes, then."

"Whatever." I snorted, crossing my arms.

"Here."

My eyebrows shot past my hairline when he handed me his Chunin Exams pass. My surprise must've shown because he scoffed softly. He didn't drop his offer. "What's gotten into you?" I demanded, wondering what sort of trick this was. I eyed him critically. "Is this thanks for not hurting Shikari?"

"...Partly," he answered tartly, "but mostly because you made amends with her, she looks much happier now. You chased off those bullies who envied her genius even if you were one of them once."

"Made amends?" I repeated, brows furrowed. "I befriended her as Misao—"

"She knew it was you."

I was shocked beyond words. "_What_? But she said nothing!"

"She came to me last night, she told me she was glad she never stopped waiting for that apology." My heart thudded uncomfortably loud in my chest. "You don't remember but she was your best friend, she'd always liked you even if you were standoffish at first and that you could be cruel."

"Say _what_?" Miyo's memories had always given me the impression it was either a) one-sided love on Miyo's part or b) envy of her superior intelligence or c) best friends without the friends part and there had been no hint that they were somewhat friends. Anyway, even if they were friends, what sort of best friends would bury one another?

_Wait. We were talking about Miyo. Oh, _oh_. This makes so much more sense._

"She knew your habits: you poke your tongue to the side when you're thinking, you arch a brow whenever you ask questions, you always tip your head back when you laugh, you kick something when you're angry or impatient. And—I couldn't believe it either—she said you were always kind despite your rash behavior."

It was the longest Shikamaru had ever spoken to me.

Well, it was weird. I knew more about Miyo from Shikamaru than I did from Sasuke (then again, Sasuke only had a bunch of bad memories he would rather keep buried about Miyo).

"This... is still weird," I murmured breathlessly. "Just because she's happy and I somewhat made up for what I did years ago and you're giving me a chance to participate?"

Shikamaru's shoulders slouched as he frowned. "Well, I didn't really want to participate in the first place. It's bloody troublesome. And, Shikari is—is—the person I care about the most."

"Hah?" I cocked a brow. "How so? I totally pegged you as a daddy's boy—or a guy who'd take a kunai to the chest for a best friend."

"She's my sister."

"I see," No surprise there. Ninja tend to go cuckoo—poor sods—when they had their first kill or they witnessed something that deeply impacted them.

Shikamaru sighed. "'S drag to explain to you but—"

"Then don't," I said empathetically, I didn't want to listen to the ravings of a mad boy. I feared insanity would be dangerous and if my sanity slipped anymore, it would end up as pieces on the ground or it would be flowing into the gutter. "And, go see a psychiatrist. Konoha has the best ninja counselors." I patted his shoulder, about to leave.

Shikamaru snorted. "No, you listen to me," he snagged my wrist when I made to move away. I glared at his offending hand—the nerve of this lowly bastard—but he did not relent. "I need you to understand—troublesome as it is—why I hated you for years. My aunt gave birth to a stillborn for the sixth time, and her husband just died on a mission that went wrong."

"Oh-kay..." I did not see where this was going. Were we _even_ on the same page?

Shikamaru shot me a quelling look. "Mom wants to give her a reason to live again so she gave Shikari to her. I had a baby sister then I lost her in the span of a second."

"I do not for a _second_ believe you." I scoffed as I snatched my hand back, huffing. "But I get the gist of it. You love Shikari as much as I love Sasuke. End of story."

"I listened to your advice," added Shikamaru softly and I glanced back, lips quirked. "After we got back, I still had nightmares about the guy I killed but... if it's for Shikari, I can shoulder it." As if to prove his point, he straightened, his shoulders tensing as if to support the burden we could not see.

"Cool," I said, and surprised both of us when I did not sound the least bit mocking. Our eyes locked—the seconds stretching into minutes. I broke eye contact first, feeling awkward. I didn't want to believe we were actually having a moment; as much as each cared for Shikari. "I can't believe we're having a moment. This is disgusting, I'm leaving."

"The pass—"

"I'd take it from Choji."

Shikamaru's frown was back full-force. "I do not think you should force his hand—"

"Then I will ask him nicely. I can't afford to have you replaced, you're vital to the team."

"And you think Choji isn't?"

"He's useless," I maintained, "get angry all you want, but I can kill him with my pinkie finger. Hah!"

"Some things," muttered Shikamaru under his breath but I still heard him anyway, "never change." I laughed, tossing him an impish grin.

Rolling his eyes, he followed me and we made our way back to the rest of Team 10, a not so hateful silence in our wake.

I found that I actually liked it.

:: :: ::

* * *

Edited on 7 January 2015


	12. xii

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

The Blurring Lines

* * *

12.

Ino was outraged at Shikamaru's sudden change of heart. She shook his shoulders so violently that he was rocking back and forth. "What the hell, Shika!" she yelled in his face any my sharp eyes caught his wince. "What did he threaten you with?!"

"Nothing," I cut in, slightly insulted that she believed I was incapable of talking things out like a normal person. "We had a... friendly chat."

"Asuma-sensei!" she whirled to our shared teacher. "Say something! You can't just let Miyo take what is Choji's!"

"I'm asking him to give it to me," I inserted dourly. "Hear that? _Ask._ If he doesn't want to give, I'd step back."

Ino stared at me as if I had grown a second head. I sneered in response before turning to face Choji, crossing my arms across my chest. "Well?" I demanded, arching a brow. "I don't have all day, fat—" I cut myself off before I could damage the remote chances he would give his place up for me.

Choji glanced down at his feet shyly. "Um, I think I wanna give this a chance. Sorry, Miyo-san."

"Miyo-sama," I asserted halfheartedly. I had expected this coming but that didn't exactly soften the blow of disappointment. Asuma shot me a sympathetic look but when I grinned at him, he averted his gaze: he knew I was going to lose the lid on my temper anytime soon. "So," I said with false-cheer, "why don't we go to a steak house? My treat."

"No way," Shikamaru butted in, "you're probably going to poison Choji or Ino."

Damn, there goes my plan, torpedoed.

"Fine," I hissed vindictively. "I'm going home."

"Miyo—"

"Fuck off, Asuma," I called back. But I was lying. I didn't went home immediately. I needed a punching bag and going crazy on my brother just wasn't the way. I was also keen to avoid an argument with Sasuke, and I knew without a doubt, that my attitude would spark an argument.

My feet eventually carried me to the Hokage Tower. I sauntered in, wondering if I can find Yugao or Hayate.

"Miyo-kun?"

I blinked, turning to look at who had addressed me. My brows nearly climbed to my headline. "Sandaime-sama," I greeted, "Bad evening, by the way."

He chuckled, removing the smoking pipe from his lips. "I can tell. You seem dejected, want sweets?" He patted my head as he said this, other hand rummaging in his pouch. I accepted the candies without complaint, though my eyebrow was twitching minutely. "So, what's troubling you? Maybe I can help?"

"Not unless you kill Choji for me so I can take his place in the Chunin Exams," I muttered but he heard me anyway. I glared at the ground.

"Now, now, you're a team: don't go badmouthing him. Personally, I agree with Asuma's decision to leave you out of it. You are too young—"

"What?" I cried, cutting him off. "That Yamanaka bitch told me I wasn't a part of their dream team! And you know what? I don't want to be in a team with her either! Hatake Kakashi became a Chunin at age _six_! I'm ten—I'm like, four years old than when he became a Chunin!" I finished my mini-tantrum with a, "This sucks!"

In under a second, I saw twenty years creeping up on the Hokage.

"Please don't use such vulgar language, Miyo," he sighed and I spared a moment to feel ashamed but my rage drove it away as quickly as it came. "I'm sure you just need some time to bond with them. When I met my teammates, we didn't get along either but over time, we overcame that. Kakashi-san became a Chunin under different circumstances—something that I do not wish to see being repeated."

"So you still have a good relationship with them?" I asked skeptically, deciding to take my mind off things before I had an aneurysm. My mood worsened when I imagined Asuma and the trio laughing and chatting at a barbecue place. Why did I care anyway? That was how it was supposed to be: Team 8 without Miyo.

The old man coughed like he wanted to hide something. "Er, yes, quite good."

I snorted. "Please." Then I realized I was being too rude with the Hokage and mumbled, "Sorry."

He sounded surprised. "What is there to apologize for?"

"For being rude," I answered with a sigh, raking a hand through my hair. "I'm just in a bad mood and I took it out on you. Again, I apologize." A pause. "I'm not a good shinobi, am I?"

"What makes you say that?" the Hokage's brows knitted together.

I sighed a world-weary sigh. "I let my emotions get the better of me."

"Having emotions is better than having none," suggested Sarutobi kindly. "They are our drive. Promise me not to lose them."

Odd thing to ask. Frowning, I nodded and agreed anyway. "Anyways, have you seen Yugao or Hayate?"

"Ah, your kenjutsu tutors. Yugao is busy at the moment, I'm afraid. But Hayate is off-duty, he lives in..." I left after thanking the old man for giving me directions to Hayate.

My kenjutsu tutor muttered something like, "Traitor," under his breath when I told him the Hokage instructed me how to reach his house.

"Do you find me annoying?" I asked as I waited for him to get dressed.

"Sometimes but I figured that you're good for training." My brows furrowed together. I didn't understand what he was saying. At my quizzical prod, he elaborated, "Now Yugao and I know how to deal with babies."

"Hey! I'm not a baby!"

Hayate chortled softly but he broke off into a coughing fit. I thumped his back too hard and he ended up falling face-first into the ground. I sniggered.

"Keep that up and you won't be getting your birthday present."

I blinked. "Birthday?" It seemed so foreign after not celebrating it for like, five years or so.

"You don't remember when?" Hayate looked surprised. "Didn't your brother inform you or at least give you a birthday card?"

"No, I think Sasuke forgot my birthday like he forgot his. I've never celebrated his birthday or my own birthday, never mind that I don't know when." I shrugged. "Not that it matters. I was born on some day and I'm sure some people would curse that day."

Hayate ruffled my hair with a soft smile. He almost looked fond of me. "I thought you would be the well-loved sort," he said, "I mean, you were born on Valentine's Day, after all."

"What? _Seriously_? I don't ever receive anything!" I cried in mock-outrage. I was pretty sure I hid it well, but I felt a stab of hurt. Nothing. The day to express your love was the day everybody was supposed to send me cards, chocolates and kisses. But I got nothing—not even from Sasuke.

He was quickly topping the list of _Worst Bro Ever_.

"Well," said Hayate with an accomplished smile, "here ya go. Happy birthday, Miyo." I glanced down at what he had to offer. A scroll. Looked familiar. "This is a Summoning scroll."

I stared at him, stunned. "Really? You're giving it to me? I'm never giving it back, just so you know."

"A simple thank-you would suffice," Hayate said, rolling his eyes but he was too used to my attitude. "And I'm serious. You can have it _forever._ It's a wolf summon, I nicked it from a mission and no one misses it."

"Sounds... lame," I sighed but there was a trickle of warmth in my heart; I felt touched. I had been starting to feel unappreciated and here came Hayate, waltzing in and making my day better. I resisted the urge to throw my arms around him and squeeze till his ribs caved in. "Oh, well, thanks anyway. I mean... it's the first time anyone ever gave me anything. Um, ever since I lost my memories that is." I didn't want to come off as ungrateful.

"Oh, yeah, Yugao got you something as well. Wait here. I'd go get it—"

"You live in the same apartment?" I asked, feeling a smirk crawling up my face. "Oho. Next time, I must remember to knock."

Hayate rolled his eyes but did not grace me with an answer. The gift that Yugao presented me was, in my humble opinion, more useful than Hayate's wolf summon though I did not voice that out loud.

She gave me a nagamaki. "The blade seems short now," said Hayate as I marveled at the new weapon. "but it can grow longer. You see the seals on the hilt? This nagamaki responds to your chakra. By pouring your chakra into the first seal, you can increase its sharpness with your wind-nature. The second seal lets you extend its length. It's actually ten feet in all."

I didn't voice my thoughts but Hayate's shrewd mind knew I liked her gift more than his gift; he didn't seem insulted though. I raced Hayate to the training ground and, energized by the new weapon, I performed better than before since Hayate had less critics to offer me.

It was already twilight when Hayate called it a night and told me to "toddle back home" much to ire. He avoided my vicious uppercut easily and, laughing, Shuunshin'ed away. His laughter ringing in my ears, I started the journey back to the Uchiha district.

I felt... sad.

Hayate was going to die in the upcoming exam.

With a groan, I draped an arm over my eyes, wondering why my sleeve was wet when I removed it.

**:: :: ::**

I felt sick with envy as I stood at the sidelines, throwing evil looks at the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, as we waited for Asuma. I wondered briefly if he was in trouble since he was always on time—it might've been due to old experience where I'd go crazy on him when he was late for more than five minutes.

I tapped my foot impatiently against the ground, idly playing with my chakra, letting the wind kiss my cheek to soothe me: I needed it or Asuma'd be getting it.

He was exceedingly late, like ten minutes late.

When he finally appeared, I was ready to rip his tendrils out of his body and hang his head—

"Wait, Miyo," he said, holding up a hand to stop anything I was about to say. I scowled darkly at him. "Change of plans. There's something different about this Chunin Exams."

I blinked. "What's diff?"

"The passes I gave these tree? They're ineffective now." We gaped at him; Ino balked and started screeching questions. I seriously wanted to cut her tongue out. "The exams are designed by a select few Chunin and Jounin and," he took a deep breath, tossing me a fleeting glance and my attention sharpened, "there would be prelims."

"Prelims?"

"In the past," explained Asuma slowly, "only the approval of the Jonin teachers are needed for the Genin to participate. But this time, they're holding prelims to deem you worthy: the teachers' opinion don't matter anymore so every Genin is eligible. Every village are holding their prelims right now."

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Gather points," answered Asuma promptly, holding out two crystals that clinked against one another. "Chunin and Jonin are each given crystals that're worth different points." I edged closer to take a look, squinting as they glinted in the sun. "Chunin's crystals are worth two points, Jonin's crystals are three points. You need seven points to enter. Exactly seven: that means no more or less."

I let my fingers ghost over the crystals. "Are they real crystals?" Asuma glanced at me, quirking a brow. "They must be right? Seems prettier than the plastic material Ino wears and calls jewelry."

Ino let out an indignant squawk, gesturing to her earrings. "These are authentic, OK?! Just because you don't have an eye for these stuff doesn't mean—"

"Ino," started Shikamaru but I cut across him.

"But this blue crystal will totally compliment Ino's eyes!" I protested, snatching the crystals from Asuma's not-very firm grip and approached her, dangling it in front of her eyes. Unexpectedly, she blushed. What the—? Hadn't she ever be complimented before? I leered. "Ino-chan's blushing—"

"I'm not!"

"She's probably so ugly no one ever complimented her before. And what I said couldn't even be counted."

"Asuma-sensei!" cried Ino hotly. "He's bullying me, again! Do something!"

Asuma instantly sounded as if he'd aged twenty years "Now, now, Miyo—"

Shikamaru cleared his throat loudly. "If the blue crystal complements her eyes, why the heck did you take the red one as well?"

I paused, a slow grin forming as I jumped away from the rest of my teammates, slipping the crystals into my front pocket. Asuma rested his face in his hands, groaning. Choji stared blankly; Shikamaru sighed as Ino's mouth fell to form an 'o' in realization.

"You didn't say when I _could_ or _couldn't_ take it." I grinned. "That's five points taken care of. Unless..." I pouted. "Those crystals aren't authentic?"

"Asuma-sensei, you baka!" cried Ino, shaking our teacher's shoulders. "Those are real?!"

"It's not fake that's for sure," mumbled Asuma, shrinking beneath her indignant glare. I could tell he wasn't lying.

"Why did you bring the real one out?!"

"So that you guys know how the real one will look like." Asuma sighed, shrugging off Ino's hands. I beamed at their faces. "But he gets the gist of it. There's no rule against that, it just states no killing or permanent injuries inflicted. And technically, the hunt for crystals started _today_."

"What's the purpose of this test anyway?" I asked. "Testing intelligence?"

"Teamwork," Asuma stressed the word, shooting me a pointed look I ignored. "You're supposed to team up to beat Jonin and Chunin because from now, we'll be moving in packs as well."

As far as I could remember, this was not how canon went. I frowned. "Who designed this test?"

Asuma shrugged. "The Inoue clan, I heard—the clans take turns designing a part and picking the theme of the exams. And your Academy teachers also pitch in, as usual. I'm pretty suspicious about this since Shimura Danzo also—"

"Inoue clan?" I echoed, blinking.

A memory, so old it was yellowed and faded in the recesses of Miyo's mind, slipped back in: of mercury, of a blonde-haired Jinchuriki's hurt voice, of a woman who was near death. I shoved my hands into my front pocket, my right hand finding the crystals and clenching them tight.

Ah, shit.

_Miyo, even though you're long gone, you're giving me a fuck ton of problems. I can't believe that brat's childish actions have this sort of ripple affect! ARGH!_

"Miyo, is something wrong?" Asuma asked, looking concerned beneath the layers of annoyance and embarrassment. I liked this about him: how he worried about me even though I'd tricked him or I was clearly faking it.

I offered him a genuine smile. "Nah." I shifted my gaze to my 'teammates'. "Well," I chirped, "have fun!"

:: :: ::

**Asuma - 1.3**

"Hey," Asuma greeted, still feeling exasperated and cheated but no less amused, as he stepped into the lounge. He offered his friends a smile: feeling the same tingling sensation in his gut when Kurenai returned his smile. "So how did your kids take the news?"

Kakashi chuckled. "You make it sound like we're parents."

Asuma thought of Miyo, the orphaned Uchiha. "We might as well be," he said, shrugging as he plopped down beside Kakashi, a seat which was conveniently next to Kurenai's couch. "One of my brats got the crystals already."

Surprise flitted across the Jonin's faces. "Eh, which one?" Kurenai asked.

"How hard is it to guess?" Kakashi returned dryly and Asuma imagined his silver-haired friend smiling wryly beneath his mask. "The Uchiha?"

Asuma nodded, grinning sheepishly. "Yep, his name is Miyo. I let my guard down and he tricked me. He was complimenting Ino one second, going on about how the crystals would complement her eyes then I blinked and—BAM!—he's declaring how those're his and he's taken off."

Kakashi snorted. "Sasuke tried that trick as well. But I saw through it." He sounded smug. "Like big brother, like little brother."

"I feel so cheated," sighed Asuma, but he wasn't really annoyed. Miyo's smile had been worth it; it was rare to see his genuine smile, as if he was very happy with Asuma and the world was simply beautiful to the young Uchiha; he liked seeing his smile.

"You guys, I wouldn't recommend staying here," a Jonin passing by spoke up, clapping Asuma on the shoulder, "The Genin ganged up and I think they're planning on launching a full-out frontal assault."

Kurenai looked flabbergasted. "Say what?"

"Come on," said Asuma, grinning at the look on the woman's face. "Let's see what they've got." And he definitely wanted to face the Genin: they'd restore his self-esteem. Just by looking at them fail pathetically would do it.

Belatedly, he wondered if Miyo's sadism was rubbing off on him.

**:: :: ::**

"Nii-chan!" I sauntered over to my brother and his teammates; they looked surprised to see me. "Did you get the crystals?" I asked, completely ignoring Sasuke's teammates. I didn't like them and the feeling was mutual.

"Just five points," said Sasuke, holding up a red and blue crystal respectively. He hid it before I could take it. Oh he knew me so well. "You?"

"Seven already," I answered, placing the blue crystal in his hand. "Now you have seven, too! It's an extra from the Chunin I caught," I added when I saw the look on his face. Jeez. Did he think I would help him when I wasn't even close to succeeding?Of course I'd lend a hand now that I'm well-off with points.

"How did you get them?" asked Sasuke, accepting the blue crystal with a slightly mollified expression.

"Through trickery." It was a little ridiculous actually. The Chunin I went after were apparently, best friends but I blurted out that Chunin A was cheating with Chunin B's girlfriend. Ridiculous because it worked! They ended up fighting one another and I managed to snatch the blue crystals though not without getting hit in the eye from all the confused scuffling. I didn't even know Chunin B had a girlfriend and let me say this: I would not be surprised that she cheated on him because the amount of zits and scars on his face... ugh.

OK, I knew battle scars were supposed to be worn proudly because it testified how you survived such tough ordeal. Meh. It still ruined your good looks (if you had one in the first place). The statement about how battle scars are marks of honor blah, blah, blah, it was just to comfort themselves that their looks could not be saved (boohoo).

They were trying to comfort themselves, you see.

"See ya in the exams," I told the blonde-haired boy and pink-haired girl, linking arms with my brother and dragging him away. "We have a lot of free time, ne?"

"The Chunin Exams starts in three days, Miyo: that's when the participants from other villages arrive. We should train instead of playing around."

"Can't we at least relax for the rest of the day?" I asked. "Then we'd train together," I said hopefully.

"Oh, fine..." He paused. "Where do you want to go?"

"There's a new cake-shop, I heard, can we please check it out? I like sweet things, in case you've forgotten."

"I did, actually, you didn't use to like them so much before. It was always—"

"What?" I asked, but I had a feeling I knew what it was bothering him already. Only the slightest mention of Itachi—or any subject close to broaching it—could change his mood this quickly.

"Nothing," he grounded out. I wrapped my arms around his right arm tighter: I knew he was easily annoyed by this since girls always tried to hang off him in such a way. "Must you do that?"

"If I don't, how can this be considered a date?" Sasuke jerked. I blinked, startled by his abrupt reaction. Before I could ask what was wrong however, he asked, rather stiffly, "How is this a date?"

"I dunno. Couples hold hands, go somewhere and it's considered a date."

"Except that we're brothers," Sasuke pointed out.

"I want practice," I answered somewhat honestly. I did ask Shikari out... well, I didn't specifically state that it was a date but it was heavily implied.

Sasuke's face darkened but that might've been because of the setting sun casting shadows onto his face. "Oh? Who's it?"

"A civvy girl from the Nara clan, Shikari. You know her? She used to be my classmate but she dropped-out of the ninja Academy due to... ah, unforeseeable circumstances."

Sasuke's face bore no recognition of the name. "You're quick to plan how to repopulate the clan," he told me.

"Revenge isn't everything, I don't feel like dedicating my life to hunting the bastard down," I said in response, shrugging as I rested my head on his shoulder. I frowned. "And don't refer to Shikari as if she's a breeding machine. I do like her for her y'know, not 'coz she's a good candidate 'coz she really isn't the best candidate—"

I paused when I felt how tense Sasuke was being. "What's wrong with you?" I asked, finally. He shook his head, shoving his free hand into his pocket; his expression was brooding, as if he was contemplating the best way to kill someone. "Anyway, do you have a girl you like?"

"Why're we talking about this?"

"Humor me."

"Of course not." He wasn't lying.

"What about your female teammate?" I asked.

He snorted. "Don't be kidding me."

I smirked. "That's sort of mean."

"Just the truth."

I stopped. "What?" asked Sasuke, turning to face me, cocking a brow.

"Nothing," I said, shrugging, even though I did not move. I shoved my hands into my jacket's front pockets, mustering a nonchalant expression but Sasuke wasn't buying it. I relented. "I was just thinking... um, you're like the pillar to the team, right?" He blinked. "I meant, you're the glue that holds them together. Like, they can't function without you."

"Naruto's a reckless idiot, yeah, but Sakura can reign him in."

"If she's not depressed about you leaving, that is."

"That is," agreed Sasuke; a trouble frown stealing his face.

"Why don't you just ask me to go away and turn back?" Sasuke looked up startled. I smiled wryly at him. "Brother, I've been with you for five years. I know you. That frown of yours... you're thinking about how they're holding up. I think you should go back."

"That's odd, Miyo," remarked Sasuke, feeling my forehead. I rolled my eyes, slapping his hand away. "Are you feeling OK? Friendship isn't your forte. Nor is thoughtful remarks." I slugged his arm and he winced.

"Friendship, my brother dear, is a two-way street." I slung an arm over his shoulders, pulling him down to share my not-so secret. "Be nice to them and they'll take a kunai in the chest for you. Konoha-nin are stupid—erm, I mean loyal and noble—like that."

Sasuke looked dubiously at me. "I'm pretty sure friendship is not—"

"What do _you_ know about friendship anyway? I'm trying to teach you what I know. Besides, they're useful in whatever sense you might find them; I'm sure you'll find a use for them." I cut in impatiently. Unbidden, memories of my old life, of my old acquaintances and family surfaced. I couldn't recall the last good thing they did for me. Realizing that Sasuke was frowning down at my open-mouthed expression, I quickly recollected myself and continued.

"Obviously, family lets you down—well, sometimes, but it's to the extreme in our case—so you'll need, like, a back-up, don't you?" I peered at him. "If I'm six-feet under, who'd be there to cook for you, clean the house—"

"Make a mess of it, you mean," interrupted Sasuke, mildly annoyed. But his expression was as dark as the hatred brewing in him at the nod to Itachi. I ignored his attempt to change the subject.

"—and watch your back in battle?"

Sasuke eyed me carefully. "Fine. Let's go."

"...Brother, you see, I like separating the problems I face into two factions." Sasuke crossed his arms, waiting impatiently for me to finish. "There's my problem and there's other people's problem... I'm not getting out of this one, am I?"

"No."

"Fine," I moaned, shuffling after Sasuke towards where we left Team 7.

:: :: ::

* * *

Edited on 7 January 2015


	13. xiii

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

The Blurring Lines

* * *

13.

"Isn't that a member of the Inoue clan?"

I shoved Ino out of the way to get a better look. She had dark blonde hair with silver hair woven into the bun she'd styled her hair in, a stern face wrinkled by age, and her lips were set into a grim line. "Is she the one who was, uh, poisoned years ago?"

"Yes," said Shikamaru, yawning as he shoved a hand into his pocket. I knew by that action that he was making sure his hard-earned crystals were safely there. "Why?" he asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at my slighter form.

"Just curious," I assured him, sneering in disgust at the woman who had gotten me in trouble. Now I was on uneven ground. I probably could've go through the Chunin Exams with flying colors and confidence since I knew how it would go down but with the existence of these prelims, I was unsure how similar the tests would go or even the proctors would remain the same. "I hate her."

"You hate everyone," Ino pointed out with scorn worthy of a queen to a beggar. Honestly, it depended on what sort of queen and the beggar. If the beggar was as handsome as Sasuke, I was sure the queen's reaction would not be as scornful. You know women.

I ignored her. "Right, let's go kill—I mean, pass this Exam. Slow me down and I'll kill you."

"Basically, you want to kill someone," Shikamaru muttered.

I scowled darkly at him. I didn't like how he phrased his words: like I enjoyed killing. For the record, I didn't. I wouldn't kill unless absolutely necessary or if the mission ordered it. I didn't bother explaining to a jerk like him and stormed off.

I couldn't believe I'd helped them acquire the crystals to partake the exams. I sincerely regretted it now but I chose to focus on the task at hand. If I guessed right, then that would mean the first test would be gathering intelligence. Choji and Kiba would need a big basket for that.

Furthermore, we weren't even certain we would be able to get someone we could get along with. I glared evilly at the old hag. I didn't know why Miyo disliked her enough to poison her but I was sure I would find a reason soon enough.

"Why is this place so packed?" Choji queried, confused.

"Because, you idiot," I rolled my eyes for good measure, "there are hundreds of Chunin-hopefuls here."

"I- I—but this isn't even the setting."

Stupid as the chubby boy was, he was right: chakra reeked like dinner's aroma, drifting up everyone's nose in vicinity, capturing them in a stupid genjutsu. I kicked a Kiri Genin out of my way, jostling others to reach the front where two Henge'd Chunin were.

"Oh, look, a little girl's come to play!" The one on the right crowed, noticing me.

My nerves—already stretched taut—and general lack of patience for idiots that I did not associate with made me lose it: I snapped forward, roundhouse kicking the bastard. He dodged, wolf whistling. His cockiness would cost him: my booted heel hit the wall instead of his face, I used it as a momentum to propel myself around and chakra laced my hand as a deadly windy blade: I slashed and gouged the plaster off the wall and his hair.

The genjutsu shattered from his lack of concentration and I landed on the first step of the staircase. The crowd gasped, shifted and murmured.

The Chunin splayed on the ground, startled, and cut on his cheek trickling blood, gaped at me. "There's no need to be violent! I was just testing to see if you guys will qualify!"

"Well, I'm simply surprised you were qualified," I bit back irately.

"Miyo, stop blocking the stairs." I shifted my gaze to rest on my brother. He tucked his hands into his pockets, but I knew he could still strike back lightning-quick if someone chose to attacked him. "We don't want to be late to test, you know?"

"Sure, I do." I was about to continue upstairs when some shouted.

"Halt, Uchiha Miyo!" I jumped off the stairs when several Genin started grumbling, to allow them entry, since this encounter look as if it would take some time. I nodded at Shikamaru, granting him and the others to go without me (I was _that_ generous). I studied the boy before me: helmet-black hair shining, round eyes and thick brows, he flashed me a wink, grin and thumbs-up in one go. "Let's go out together! I'll protect you until I die."

That completely threw me off. I'd been expecting a challenge, not some love confession. "HAH!" As I was blinking rapidly, Ino shrieked from behind me, rushing down the stairs to stick her face next to mine for comparison. "Oi, oi, oi—Bushy brows! Are you blind? Do you need to get your eyes checked? This is a boy! If you don't believe me, grope that flat chest!"

"Oi!" I shouted when she grabbed the front of my jacket, then proceeded to slap my chest for emphasis. I glanced at my brother but he smirked, watching the events unfurling with wide interest. Naruto snickered to himself and even Sakura cracked a smile despite her nervousness. "Hands off, you old hag!"

"That's not all," ranted Ino, not noticing how Lee blinked, aghast, at her. "You don't even know Miyo-teme's true personality! He's a jerk through and through!"

I bet the last thing she expected was for Lee to grin widely at her. "Ah, but all roses have thorns! That is what makes them so appealing!"

This kid seriously needed to get his head checked in at the hospital.

"Lee, stop messing around!" His female teammate groaned, slapping her forehead protector in exasperation as she shook her head. She had dark brown hair tied in twins buns, and the same shade of eyes. She smiled sympathetically at me. "Miyo-chan's a boy, despite his, eh, girlish appearance."

"Certainly, I'm prettier than all the girls gathered here." I'd meant it as a joke, but I came too arrogant because flames burned in Tenten's, Sakura's and Ino's eyes.

"Hey, you ..." I turned my attention towards the Hyuga even though he was not addressing me. "What's your name?"

Seeing the chance to get back at my brother and embarrass Neji, I seized it and spoke: "That's a terrible pick-up line, Hyuga. Sasu-nii is appreciative of bold guys, like Uzumaki Naruto over there. So if you want to flatter him, kissing him would be more of a surer way to gain his—WHOA!" I jumped away when no less than five shurikens came slicing my way. Ino, who hid behind me, had ducked to avoid it.

I edged away when I saw glares coming from Sasuke, Naruto and Neji. "I fear I have overstayed my welcome." I cleared my throat and left.

"Wait, fair rose!" cried Lee. "You have yet—!"

"You're creepy, loser! Leave me alone, flattery would get you nowhere with me—"

"Please consider a fair match between us." Finally! Something that made sense. I arched a brow, urging him to continue. "I wish to test myself against an offspring of the famed Uchiha Clan. Besides, if you lose, you'll have to go on a date with me!" He grinned as if this was a very miraculous thing to happen to anyone, ever.

Ino groaned in disgust. "I'm going!"

"Doesn't the fact that I'm a guy weird you out?" I asked, genuinely puzzled and curious.

"I always appreciate a strong warrior! You are an angel!"

Ino snorted, not upholding her statement of leaving. She waited at the landing, impatiently tapping her foot.

Was that even an answer? I turned away under the pretense of arrogance, quickly forming the hand seals to the required technique. "Heh. Bring it on."

:: :: ::

"I thought you were going to fight that freak," remarked Sasuke as he fell into step beside me. Ino sighed dreamily when she saw him, inciting Sakura's temper and the two girls spent the whole way to the examination room glaring and exchanging insults. Naruto, meanwhile, was sighing dejectedly that no one had acknowledged him.

Well, I wasn't better off. Lee had taken a liking to me, sure, but when you were on the receiving end of that attention, I couldn't be that flattered.

"I have no interest in him," I said indifferently. "I cast a genjutsu on him. If what I heard about him was correct, he wouldn't be able to break out of it." We rounded the corner and the doors to the venue came into sight, though were partially blocked by two very familiar Jonin. "Asuma!" I chirped, mood significantly better when I saw an adult figure I actually liked.

"Hey, what took you two so long?"

"Encountered Team Oddity," I replied blandly.

"Who?"

"Gai's team, I think," Kakashi told Asuma.

"Oh, so some Jonin do have brains beneath their hair," I muttered, feigning awe.

Asuma glared at me halfheartedly, taking a playful swipe at me that I stopped. Kakashi had a different reaction: he chortled and ruffled my hair affectionately. Something that struck me as odd because we had never personally spoken before. He dropped his hand before I could ask.

"Did Lazy-Shika and Fatass-Choji enter already?"

"They did. I thought for a second that you two chickened out."

I kicked Asuma. "Ow!"

"We're going in now," I assured him.

"Sometimes, I wonder why I put up with you," Asuma groaned. "Break a leg, kids," he called after us as we darted past him into the room.

"Whoa," muttered Ino, already overwhelmed by the sheer number of Genin packed into the room. I saw her blue eyes widened, the self-confidence waning. "There're so many of them."

I barked a sharp, cutting laugh. "Most of these are just cannon fodders, Ino."

"Oi, girlie, you want to say that again?" I cut my eyes to the Ame-nin that had growled threateningly at me. He reminded me of a kitten hissing when it was cornered by a fearsome dog.

I took a deep breath, prepping my lungs for what was to come. "I said, MOST OF YOU ARE CANNON FODDERS!" I paused for another breath. "I figure that the statement strikes you hard because, however subconsciously, you already know, right?" I sneered.

The Ame-nin lunged, the intent to kill in his eyes, and threw a punch at me. I sidestepped easily and he, arm still outstretched, had his wrist caught by Sasuke who'd just entered the room. My brother snapped his wrist with a sickeningly loud crack that brought immense satisfaction to me when he yowled in pain.

"Great job!" I turned back to my fight when the idiot's teammates charged at me. I slapped a sloppy punch and retaliated by breaking his nose. I went for the other guy's kneecaps and he went down instantly, cringing and yelping.

"Tsk, tsk, quiet down before you cause a scene, children."

I glared at the newcomer, instantly hating him right from his silver-hair to his stupid round glasses, his smirk and sandals. "It's already a scene, _genius_."

"My name is Yakushi Kabuto, not genius, though I appreciate that it is not a derogatory nickname. You are as fiery-tempered as they say, Uchiha Miyo."

"How do you know my name?" I growled.

"These," Kabuto flashed us his stack of cards, successfully drawing the Konoha 9's attention, "are nin-info cards and I've spent four years gathering them." I wanted to pluck his head off his shoulders but my brother and his motley gang crowded around Kabuto, crouching beside him. Huffing angrily, I stomped to join then, unwilling to be left out of anything.

"... And here is Miyo's personal card. As you can see, the number of his missions is listed and you can ninjutsu and taijutsu are his forte, and genjutsu is a little behind ... his kenjutsu skills is also improving steadily. I see that you have a contract with Yagami's tribe?"

Yagami was the name of the Wolf Boss Summon. How did he know that? Sasuke—and everyone listening in on my personal details for the matter—was gazing at me curiously, expecting an answer. I lunged, slapping a hand onto my card before Kabuto could react. I channeled my chakra into my palms and cut it cleanly in halves: then quarters and one-eights and nothing else.

"This is private, asshole!"

"Miyo," Sasuke reprimanded lowly, choosing the absolute wrong moment to play the role of loving, stern and responsible elder brother. Then before we could start an argument, he asked Kabuto, "Do you have cards on other individuals from other villages? I want to know more about that Sand guy."

"Ah, Gaara of the Sand?"

I retreated from the conversation in disgust and did not stop sulking until the proctor stepped into the room.

:: :: ::

Actually, Inoue Yuzuki didn't so much as step into the room before I decided to greet her—accidentally—by chucking the Sound-nin Kin in her face.

"What is this?" Inoue screeched, glaring murderously at me as she hauled Kin up by her collar. "No fighting before the exams starts! Any degenerate ingrates such as you, Uchiha, can show yourself out if you cannot abide by that rule!"

Degenerate ... ingrate? I saw red; before I could rip a hole through her fucking chest, Sasuke placed himself in front of me, blocking my sight of her. "The only degenerate ingrates here are those that insult others without first finding out what is going on," Sasuke leveled a heavy stare at Inoue, making it clear who it was he was referring to. My fingers curled into the hem of his shirt, heart tingling. "The Oto-nin started it first," he said firmly. "Anyone in this room can testify to that even though they are unlikely to side with us."

Inoue let out a frustrated breath. "Regardless, fighting and killing without the proctor's permission is not permitted. Now head to the front desk and get your assigned seats and stay put while we explain the rules!"

"A written test?" Naruto yelled.

"Quiet!" Inoue snarled. I bet she hated Naruto as much as she did me.

There was no difference to the first test ... except the obvious.

Yes, it was a written exam but Inoue made it clear that a small percentage of people in the room would have test papers containing the answer. Everyone had a wooden board to hold up so that people sitting beside them couldn't see their test paper. Observation was crucial to see who had the answer and who didn't.

Those that had the answer would fail immediately if they were caught: in fact, others could point at a Genin they suspect of having an answer and demand it, thus, failing the one who'd held the answer. But if you got it wrong and said person did not, in fact, have the answer, you fail. Golden rule: do not speak.

Privately, I felt that the one having the answer was in a riskier position. There wasn't even a tenth question to guarantee I pass!

Yep, with my horrible luck, I'd landed the paper that had the answer to it.

I was lucky I sat beside a window and I had one board up to keep the person sitting beside me from peeking. However, I would have people behind me watching. Right now, I had turned the paper over and had my head buried in my hands, pretending I was working my brain overtime.

I would be busted pretty soon: I wasn't a good actor.

Gah ... !

My eyes slipped to the sky outside. My brain twisted in on itself thinking of a plan. I would be the first to admit I wasn't a good planner; I counted on improvising.

First things first, I had to get a breather. I could practically feel the tension choking the life out of me. I raised my hand, waving it to catch Morino Ibiki's attention.

"What?" he demanded gruffly.

"May I open the window? I need a breath of fresh air or I'll puke." You know how people say the magic words are please? Actually, it was puke. No one wanted to see people puke if they could help it, even if they were trained ninja and had seen gore too many times to be healthy.

Ibiki scowled. "Fine, but don't stand up to do it."

I unlatched the window's lock and pushed it up. The wind blew quite strongly and I heard several papers rustling. I improvised. Closing my eyes in concentration, I reached for my chakra and channeled it out. I didn't know how chakra found its way out of the body when it was not through the mouth like some Fireball Jutsu or Water Trumpet Jutsu, but my chakra seeped into the wind blowing in through the window.

Stronger, more violent ... I thought of my own impetuous nature and channeled it into the wind.

The next gust of wind could've heralded a hurricane: several Genin gave startled cries when the wind blew hard enough to blow their papers off the table. Being the only one aware of what was to come, I gripped my paper gently enough as I directed the wind to blow the papers to me.

The Genin sitting beside me lost his grip on his paper. "Oh, I'll get it for you," I said, snatching it off the ground and, using my long hair as a curtain to block his sight, switched the papers I held. "Here." I smiled charmingly as he took the paper.

"Ah, thanks," he muttered uncertainly. Now I noticed how familiar he looked: he had sky-blue hair and rectangle glasses, a shy, Hinata-air around him. His eyes bulged when he saw the contents of the paper.

I placed his paper on my table: switch successful. Now I would have the barrier of 10th question. I read his name: Chojuro. A Kiri-nin to top it at that. Hm, definitely a canon character.

"Ano," Chojuro started from beside me.

"No talking!" Inoue snarled from the front.

Upset, Chojuro straightened in his seat and continued the pretense of answering questions. Not fifteen minutes later, a wayward Genin pointed an accusing finger at me and triumphantly declared, "He has the answer!"

Inoue made her way to me, looking hopeful, and when her hopes were dashed, she scowled. "You, out—this boy doesn't have the answer."

Well, good thing I changed the papers.

I sat, humming cheerfully, and waited for the exam to end.

:: :: ::

I couldn't resist bragging at the end of it as I was reunited with my teammates. "I knew it," grumbled Shikamaru when I revealed I had the answers from the very beginning, "you're not subtle at all. The only reason no one called you out on it immediately was because they suspected you were acting. The wind change was your doing, wasn't it?"

"Yep." I nodded, pleased, and smiled at him. "Why was it obvious?"

"Because you're the only one of the Konoha Genin that have Wind-nature chakra. Didn't you see the cards Kabuto-san showed us?"

"No," I snapped. "And I wouldn't trust him even if my life depended on it."

"It's amazing how quickly your mood changes," Shikamaru remarked.

"Idiot; the wind can be a simple breeze one day and a hurricane the other." I stuck my nose in air, stalking off, ignoring his mutters of, "Just because you're a Wind-type doesn't mean you're the wind itself, brat."

"... Miyo!" I perked up at the mention of my name. I looked curiously at Anko. "Because you're not on any Genin team, we're placing you on another Konoha team. You're luck this team only has two members."

"Who?"

"You're with Yakushi Kabuto and Akaido Yoroi."

The only response I could formulate was a disbelieving: "Fuck you."

:: :: ::

* * *

Edited on 7 January 2015

P.S: Either Miyo ends up with a boy or girl, it's still a non-het relationship.


	14. xiv

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

The Blurring Lines

* * *

14.

"I'm going to make it clear I'm the boss," I hissed angrily at the two spies. Anko had ignored my requests and demands to change teams.

(Anko crooned at the words I hurled in her face. "Oh, you up to the fucking, boy?"

I reeled. "Crude!" I cried. "You know that's not what I meant!"

"Then why say it?" She continued leering.

"I'm angry! Let me switch teams! I hate that freak!"

"I'm wounded, Miyo-kun." Kabuto sighed theatrically. "Why can't we get along?")

Akado Yoroi sneered—his face was covered by a mask but I could hear it in his voice—at me. "Yeah, right. We listen to a pint-sized kid?" I didn't pay much attention to that idiot. I was more wary of Kabuto.

The silver-haired menace smiled gently at me. "Come now, Miyo-kun, I was unaware that you value your privacy so much. If I did, I would not have published your stats to your friends. Can we turn over a new leaf and start over?"

"They're not my friends," I interrupted, finding the need to make it clear. "Unlike you and Yayoi there."

"It's Yoroi," the idiot snapped. "And four-eyes is _not_ my friend."

I kept my eyes fixed on Kabuto unwaveringly. I dimly recalled this boy standing before me had suffered severe identity crisis: so much so that he mimicked Orochimaru's mindset completely just to carve a place for himself in the world. "I don't trust either of you," I declared finally as we waited together before the designated gates to enter the Forest of Death. I was positive Kabuto had pulled strings to ensure his team would be missing one person so I could join them. I suspected that they wanted to mark me.

Bitterly, I was outmatched by circumstances and in battle too.

"Why not?" Kabuto questioned.

"We know nothing of one another!" I pointed out. "Don't tell me you think I'm trustworthy."

"Unfortunately, we just have to trust you regardless. You wouldn't pass without your team intact," Kabuto calmly rejoined.

"Well, give me a general description of yourself then; I need something to work on."

Surprisingly enough, of all words to make his irritable smirk falter, was a simple request for his personality. Kabuto wavered, lips parted slightly, no answer forthcoming.

"Irritable asshole ... kinda obnoxious ... unbearable ... acts like a know-it-all ... kinda obnoxious?" I supplied helpfully, making air quotes to prove my point, and smiling cuttingly at him. Kabuto cracked a rueful smile in response to my own.

"You dislike my personality?"

"No hard feelings, dude. Everyone dislikes me because of my personality, too." I pointed at Yoroi. "Idiot, asshole, arrogant jerk. I think I already have a good grasp on your personality." I bit my thumb to draw blood just as the announcer cranked up the volume and told us to get ready. Chunin leaped down to unlock the gates, wishing us good lucks that I ignored. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

The wolf's howl pierced the air, alerting everyone of its presence. I shot Setsura an unimpressed look. "Showing off, I see." The white wolf was at least six feet tall and ten feet in length. We got along pretty well, if only because no other wolves could talk shit back to me.

Setsura bared her fangs in my direction. "Insolent child, how dare you summon me just to criticize me."

"I want a sharp nose and quick ride to the tower in the middle of the forest. I suppose you can accomplish that much at least?" I asked loftily. "How much do they pay you to do this if you can't do it well?"

"Stop the insults, brat!" Setsura growled irritably, like it had taken her weeks to get here when it was my chakra reserves being halved. The reason we got along badly was because I'd summoned her cub the first time I tried this out, scaring the heck out of her, and I'd held little Tsurara hostage in exchange for a deal: Setsura was my lifelong partner and whenever I summoned a wolf, she would have to be the one to answer and I got a fifty percent discount when it came to the chakra consumed by her traveling here, but her deal was a one day, one time only type. Call me despicable but I was efficient and intelligent—and a cheapskate.

"Yoroi and Kabuto here would be riding with us."

"Hell no," Setsura said.

"I know, right?" I turned to my temporary teammates. "You two better move your hair out of the way and make your collar accessible."

"No way," Yoroi growled better than Setsura could. "You're not expecting us to let this beast carry us all the way there! Besides, we still have an Earth Scroll to retrieve!"

"Were you listening? Setsura can smell fellow ninja as we move through the forest! Now buckle up!" I snapped as I jumped onto Setsura's back. I fisted her soft, white fur. I bet it would be very comfortable to sleep on her. Setsura didn't wait for my command—she was a headstrong thing—and snagged Kabuto and Yoroi up easily.

"Whoa!" they yelped but Setsura was already bounding through the woods. I was still amazed Setsura could talk to me despite how she was clenching her teeth on the males' collar.

"A mile ahead, three humans, northeast. Attack?"

"Sure."

The forest blurred into a blend of brown and green as Setsura increased her pace. I allowed myself to relax: things would be fine.

:: :: ::

It never occurred to me that I _had_ to save Sasuke from the Dark Mark. Oh, wait, that was a Harry Potter thing. I meant, Curse Mark—Curse Seal, whatever, it just spelled bad. I had no particular loyalty towards Konoha and at the rate I was improving, I was unhappy. If Orochimaru could give me a huge boost in power, I was definitely going with him—and Sasuke of course.

I wanted that power.

I have no particular need for it but I wanted it; my very existence threatened to extinguish if I fell behind Sasuke's level. I could not tolerate being weaker than so many individuals.

It frightened me slightly, to want such power for no reason but to simply be drunk on power and be the one at the top. I didn't think about who I could protect (Sasuke could definitely protect himself, he didn't need me, pssh) but of merely being able to kick ass.

... I was a terrible excuse of a human being. But let's not dwell on things we already know too well.

Luckily, even though Yoroi picked fights, Kabuto didn't do much beyond calling warnings that were painfully obvious that I decked him just to shut him up. He had a dry sense of humor and lightened the mood between us by joking, even though they were made of poor tastes.

I never sensed Killing Intent. Not even once. I guess Orochimaru had his eyes set on the older brother instead of the younger one. I stamped down the jealousy. Why the hell would I want a creep of fifty years to notice me? This was supposed to be a _good_ thing.

"You do not have the Sharingan, do you?"

Huh? Since when did the conversation turned to this? I bristled defensively, almost as good as Setsura who currently rested behind me as we decided to stop for the evening and set up camp (because Yoroi had been KO'ed), at his words and tone. "I don't need it to be good at genjutsu," I snapped waspishly.

"I'm not implying you're weak or anything," he placated me. "I was just asking."

"Then either you missed some details during your information-gathering or I forgot to tell anyone," I drawled satirically.

"You know, I might actually like you."

I wrinkled my nose at that. "I have my charms," I allowed haughtily.

I was unwilling to spend a night in the forest with those two but smacking Yoroi awake proved to be useless. He was out like a light and his condition made the Heaven Scroll we'd acquired seem useless even though now all we need to do was reach the checkpoint. I scowled at the fire burning between us. Setsura's snoring growls filled the air and her fur made an inviting bed but I didn't feel like sleeping yet. So I decided to make conversation. Kabuto was supposed to keep first watch so ...

"Kabuto-san?" I snagged on the suffix at the end just in the nick of time.

"Hm?"

"You're a medic-nin, right?" I recalled how he'd checked Yoroi's body responses after that Kumo-nin had done a number on him. His hand had glowed briefly as he healed the concussion and broken ribs Yoroi had, but our teammate had yet to wake up.

"I'm in training to be one," Kabuto agreed mildly. "Why?" He asked, adjusting his glasses so they flashed, hiding the emotion that flickered in his eyes.

"Can you teach me?" I asked as nicely as possible.

Kabuto blinked. "I didn't take you for the type to do healing but you have to know that the use of medical ninjutsu requires very advanced chakra control, as well as extensive knowledge on such things as herbs, medicines, the human body and even poisons."

"I _do_ have excellent control," I huffed, crushing an ant beneath my sandal. "I don't plan on becoming a medic-nin but if I'm seriously injured in battle, I want to heal myself—so I don't need to know shit about herbs and medicines. You can start by teaching me the human body. I'll learn poisons myself later."

"How ambitious of you," Kabuto remarked after awhile, as if he had been at loss as to what to say.

I stood, dragged Yoroi around the fire and over to Kabuto. "We'll practice on him," I declared, about to strip Yoroi naked when Kabuto pulled me away.

"Er, we don't leap straight to it—please calm down, Miyo-kun, and let me explain before you decide to commit murder." Kabuto raised both palms, a convincingly nervous smile twitching on his lips and I brandished my fist in front of his nose. "We train with tiny animals—reptilians, preferably. I'm not sure about this, I've never been a teacher ... especially not one to someone like you."

"I'll take that as a compliment." I scanned the forest area. Funny how when you wanted a squirrel to drop acorns on you and it was gone. Then my ears caught soft hooting. "Can owls do the trick?"

Kabuto shrugged. "I suppose."

"Wait here," I told him and darted off, nicking a kunai from my pouch and diving into the direction where I had heard the bird from before. I was wary of an ambush but I caught the owl without much trouble—I relished in the fact that I could keep up with a bird when I couldn't do it in my last life—and returned to the camp site. "If it dies, we can eat it."

Kabuto's face told me how appealing he found that idea was as he gently plucked the bird off the ground and situated it on Yoroi's chest like it was an operation table. "You could've killed this bird if you dug that kunai deeper," he observed.

"Dude, that's why I didn't. I need it alive." I pinned Kabuto a calculating look. "_Well_, sensei?"

"All medic-nins are masters of Shosen Jutsu. These are the hand seals," Kabuto explained, sounding only the tiniest bit reluctant. I didn't bother prying into his reasons for helping me, I just watched avidly, committing the hand seals to memory. His hands glowed a soft green. "You have to remove any killing intent in it. This technique is meant to heal even though it can momentarily overload your enemy's circulation and render them unconscious. It is vital to match the amount of chakra used to the severity of the affliction or injury."

Was that what he did to Yoroi? Why? Was it to ensure we would be staying longer in the forest?

A deep frown marred my face but I tried to mask my unease, focusing instead on his words. Better not let him touch me.

I actually understood his explanation. "You know," I said conversationally as Kabuto removed the kunai from the bird's gut and started healing it, "if you ever tire of your occupation, you can always retire to the Academy to teach. Your explanation is easier to understand than Suzune's."

"I heard you were a problem child; you skipped school often," Kabuto said, using one hand to pin the squawking bird down. "Now you try, even though I don't believe you can do it."

"The wound is minor now, right? So I only need a little chakra ..." I formed the hand seals moderately fast, summoning my chakra through the movement of my fingers. My hands was suddenly warmed, like someone had clasped their cold hands over mine to warm it—that sort of warm. "Hey, it can double as a source of light!" I turned my palms aroun, stretching my hands ahead of me, and stared at it.

"You need to concentrate," Kabuto chided.

"Oh, right." I placed my glowing hands over the bird's, watching. "... It's not working."

"If you had the Sharingan, it would've been easier to tell what's wro—"

"Stop rubbing it in, jerk!"

"Okay, I'm sorry!" Kabuto tucked a strand of silver hair away. "Maybe you're spending too little chakra. We use chakra to speed up the healing process of the victim's body."

Three minutes later, I was squawking, "Why is the bird flopping like a dead fish?!"

"Pipe down." Kabuto batted my hands away. "Too much chakra, you're killing it." Lower, under his breath, he muttered, "So much for excellent chakra control."

"Because you didn't specify the proper amount!"

"I told you already: average!"

I tried again. I admit, the reason I had been failing so far was because I couldn't stand Kabuto standing behind me … where I couldn't see him and at least predict any malicious intent. I grounded my teeth in annoyance when Kabuto's shadow hovered critically over me. "This …" I struggled for reasons to excuse how the owl's chest had inflated from chakra and looked about to burst—because I had unconsciously imbued my chakra nature into it. I turned to glare at Kabuto who had plastered his look of forced sympathy a second too late.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"I'm failing like mad because of you—you're standing behind me! I can't even piss if there's someone behind me—that's how aware of my surroundings I am! Stand on Yoroi's other side, numskull! What if an enemy is behind me? You'll notice if you stand there!" Kabuto shuffled over, looking mildly displeased. His expression reminded me not to push my luck. Setsura was on my side and one cry of distress would have her hackles rising and I was sure I could defend myself well but … this was Kabuto, there was no saying what would happen.

"Better?" Sarcasm tinged his mild tone.

"You _better_ watch your butt or it'll catch fire from how close you're standing to our campfire." I burst out laughing at the mental image and was surprised to hear Kabuto joining in though he was quick to choke it back down as he moved to a safer distance. "Jeez …" I formed the—increasingly familiar—hand seals to the Mystical Palm Jutsu and tried again.

The poor—not really, I was sure Owl City didn't operate on money—owl hooted feebly, already dying from being an experiment. It fueled my determination to do better. Not because the sad sound was tugging on my heartstrings but because its hooting was ticking me off.

Sure enough—with Kabuto in sight instead of behind where he could launch a sneak attack anytime—the wound closed. "I did it!" I cried, elation taking over my facial expression and stretching my lips into a smile to emit a laugh. "Ha-ha!" I crowed. "And I accomplished it within an hour!"

"An hour and a half," Kabuto corrected. I glared at him, tossing the owl into his face before stomping back to where Setsura was. Her fur bristled when I slumped against her torso. Without further inhibition, I curled into a ball and fell asleep.

:: :: ::

I woke up a couple of hours later, shaken awake by Kabuto who was speaking mid-yawn. I wanted to punch him a good ten feet away from me when I recalled that we were a team and he was not an enemy-nin. I waved him away. "I'll take over. Is that idiot up yet?"

"No," Kabuto said, crawling into his sleeping bag and started snoring. It could've been exaggerated but still convincing. I half-expected to find a fried owl that Kabuto had cooked up but the owl was still there, unconscious from chakra overload perhaps. I dragged it over to me and continued practicing Shosen Jutsu, careful to watch my chakra level.

We had acquired the two scrolls required but that didn't mean—

Setsura growled warningly. I saw Kabuto tensing in his sleeping bag but he kept on snoring, for pretenses. I shifted back to Setsura, resting my head close to her ear that twitched agitatedly. "How many?" I whispered into her fur.

"Three," she rumbled, powerful legs already tensing. She and I leaped up at the same moment when the leaves rustled and someone fell to the ground. I blinked.

"Ino and Choji?" I stopped Setsura from attacking immediately. "What is … oh, stupid question; when is something ever right with you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Ugh, Miyo, I can't believe I'm saying this but we're so relieved to see you!" Ino gagged when she spoke. My eyelid twitched. I couldn't tell if this was the real her or not. Shikamaru, grumbling about troubles he was facing, strode out from the bushes, several leaves in his ponytail. "Choji's sick to his stomach—"

"By just seeing me?" I suggested dryly, watching Yoroi remaining unconscious and Kabuto pushing himself up.

"Hardy har-har." Ino glared at me. "Can you be serious for once? Choji's suffering from food poisoning!"

"We told him not to eat those mushrooms," Shikamaru shrugged helplessly, coming to a stop beside the groaning and moaning lump of fat that was Choji. "And he's our main offense, so you can see why we're glad to encounter an ally."

"Miyo-kun, can we talk …? I mean, in private." Kabuto shot me a meaningful look.

I pushed myself away from Setsura who sniffed questioningly at them. "What? You think they're impostors?"

"No, they're the real deal. I was wondering if we should even help them," Kabuto spoke, careful to hide the movement of his lips from the Ino-Shika-Cho trio in case they knew what we were talking about. I crossed my arms, tongue pressing cheek, and glared at Kabuto impatiently. "Well, they're rookies, aren't they? I sincerely doubt they are ready for the life of Chunin and you can see that they are not very powerful—I think we would be doing them a favor by eliminating them from the competition."

"… By overloading Choji's body under the pretense of treatment, you mean." I cottoned on quickly. I pondered about it: this wasn't a bad idea. I didn't want to go through the prelims and I figured I would be doing Sasu-nii a big favor by thinning out the numbers so the prelims might not even happen. Furthermore, if I could advance to the next stage when they couldn't and I succeed in becoming Chunin … glorious days of flaunting. "Good idea. You should do it though. Can you make it last for days on end?" This was just the second day after all—they still had three days to go.

"Me? I thought you're an expert on overloading—"

"They suspect me enough as it is," I interrupted with a quailing look at the older boy. "They think you're a nice guy and more trustworthy than I am. Just do it." I clapped his shoulder, needing to reach up to do so because he was taller than I was. Kabuto agreed.

Shikamaru looked suspiciously at us as we rejoined them; I ignored that look and the sting of guilt, opting instead to concentrate on practicing Shosen Jutsu on the owl. It was another five minutes before Choji stopped whimpering and started snoring. Kabuto dusted his hands. "My work is done here. He just needs to rest. I think we'll be leaving now though." I heard the silent _before they realize something is wrong_ and I nodded in agreement.

"See ya," I chirped happily at them, doubting the chances of us meeting again if Kabuto had done his job right. "Setsura? We should be going."

To motivate Setsura, I fed her the owl. I'd just find another replacement.

:: :: ::

We reached the Tower in midday and we encountered several beasts—one of which nearly gobbled Yoroi up because we were only halfheartedly keeping an eye on him—and three Genin Team, two from Ame and one from Suna. I had thought about killing them to eliminate competition but desisted. They were just children … call me soft, but I wasn't merciless … I beat them, snatched their scrolls and watched them burn. The scrolls, I meant. I used them to start bonfires.

I nudged Yoroi angrily. Now, I really wanted to kill that bastard. He'd been unconscious since last night and we'd had to lug his deadweight around. We couldn't enter and pass the Exams now because he was out. "You should bring him in since it's safe there."

"Where are you going?" Kabuto queried, seeming to know that I had no intention of staying and waiting here.

"I'm going to thin out the competition." Shaking my head, I stomped off.

"Can I go back to my cubs already?" Setsura complained as she trotted alongside me. "I want to—" she paused, ears twitching, nose sniffing. "I smell a dog and the scent of insects ..." The first team that came to mind was Team 8. True enough, they halted in their run to stare at me, uncertainly.

"Hey, you're Sasuke's little bro, aren'tcha?" Akamaru yipped from Kiba's jacket, whining. That stupid mutt looked so pathetic I wanted to crush it more. "What're you doing blockin' the road?" His eyes narrowed and his hand subconsciously moved to the front of his pocket. "You ain't gonna stop us, are ya?"

"That depends," I muttered contemplatively. Setsura was quick and I figured she could take on Kiba unassisted. It was the Hyuga girl—wimpy as she was—and the Aburame dude. "On second though," I drawled, "Yes." That was the only warning I gave before I struck.

I aimed for the Hyuga girl.

You can call me a degenerate brat but I was tired of inactivity and I had to thin out the competition. I didn't want Sasuke to suffer any longer—and it was the least I could do for him. I was a good brother. If I followed Itachi's standards of killing others to preserve the brother; I wanted to be a nice guy.

Setsura let out a frustrated growl at her prolonged stay before she attacked Kiba. She hated dogs. I did, too. Why was I stuck with a mutt of all summons, I wouldn't understand.

Hinata flinched, "Eek!" but slipped into a fighting stance.

I heard the buzzes of insects—Shino's kikaichu. "I would suggest you desist, Uchiha. Why? Because these insects can track your chakra down and death will arrive when you are depleted of it." I ignored him though I was careful to keep an eye on him. "I warned you. It is not my style to kill one of the same village but you need to be taught a lesson. Bōsui no Jin."

Bugs flew from every direction, seemingly originating from Shino's back, and drove towards me in a spiraling motion. "M-Miyo-kun, p-please d-don't do anything f-foolish," Hinata pleaded. We were standing only a few feet away and while her guard was up, she didn't attack.

Perfect. I reached into my pouch, leaping away from her in case she intercepted me, and flung a good dozen shuriken at the insects spiraling towards me. "Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni!" I exhaled fire-infused chakra into the weapons and the combined brightness and flames of a dozen spun, controlled by my chakra, towards the insects. I unsheathed my katana, hearing Kiba's distant cry of, "Gatsūga!"

I infused my chakra into the katana Yugao had given me and it extended swiftly, faster than sound. The speed of it had taken even Hayate by surprise, cutting his cheek.

"Shino-kun!" cried Hinata and then she was there in a whirlwind of dark violet and white, Byakugan bulging. I was sickened by it: why did she have a dojutsu when I didn't? She struck, chakra at the tip of her fingers to inflict damage upon skin-contact. I was quicker than she was, having sparred and working myself against Jonin and ANBU-level opponents that were my mentors.

I grabbed the katana and using it as a leverage, kicked off the ground and twisted, aiming a kick at her head.

She dived out of the way.

The insects were mostly gone, buzzing about weakly or turned into charred ash. Shino clutched a wound in his side. His sunglasses hid his eyes from me but I suspected he was angry. No surprise there: I made enemies as easily as one drank water.

Well, at least I could connect with people.

"Miyo-kun!" Kabuto? I jumped onto the tree, retracting my katana that Shino didn't bother to keep in his body, and stared incredulously at my temporary teammate. "Stop this instant, honestly! Why are you attacking ninja of our own village?" He castigated, moving towards Shino.

My mouth flapped open.

The Aburame tensed warily, glasses flashing. "Oh, please, Aburame-san, I'm not as bloodthirsty as that Uchiha over there." Kabuto raised his hands placatingly. "I'm a medic-nin. As a form of apology, I would like to treat your injuries—Miyo-kun, please call off Setsura!"

"Fine. Setsura!"

My wolf summon growled angrily, dropping Akamaru who had significant puncture marks from Setsura's fangs. "I'm leaving!" she snapped. "This is boring and you're ungrateful!" She disappeared in a poof of white smoke to prove her point. So much for bonds. I kicked the air where she used to occupy.

Kiba growled menacingly at me. "What the hell is your problem, you little shit?! What did we ever do to ya?!"

That was when Shino collapsed. "Kabuto, you could've saved the fake scolding and just make an offer," I grumbled, feeling haughty. I was pleasantly surprised but then realized I shouldn't have. Kabuto was just a spy after all ... of course he would want to eliminate as much Genin as possible. He probably overloaded Shino's circulation.

Hinata cried out.

Kabuto lunged and grabbed Akamaru before Kiba could reach him. "One more move and this dog will go," he promised. I didn't even know why he was going along with this.

"Jūha Shō!" This technique was deadly and could cut through most material, as most wind techniques could. But killing Hinata would definitely be a crime even though everyone here was supposed to be free-game. I controlled the wind blade with my thoughts.

Hinata kept dodging them, realizing that touching it would be a very bad idea from the beginning, unaware that she was approaching the vicinity of where I had slapped an exploding tag. Oh, wait, she had the Byakugan. She veered away quickly. Jeez. It was like playing tag.

I desisted when I realized there were other Genin approaching: he tried to get out of sight but I saw him: Oto-nin. The ones that threatened Sasuke.

I snarled, directing the wind blades towards them and they were cut mercilessly; the nin burdened by the weight of two others had no chance of dodging when he was injured himself. Kabuto looked around and Kiba seized that chance to charge. "Yaargh!"

Hinata and I both bolted towards our teammates at the same time. I reached first, infusing the wind to give me a lift, and I awarded Kiba a flying kick. Hinata tried to strike Kabuto but he was faster than he acted and danced away. I leaped past Kiba's fallen body and towards the Oto-nin.

The female Oto-nin groaned, shifting. The other male Oto-nin that wasn't bleeding to death had limp hands. Unexpectedly, the katana in my hand trembled. They were helpless now and killing them was the smart option: they were here to invade my village after all.

But I couldn't kill them.

I raised the katana above my head, ready to stab it down, but couldn't. It was one thing to kill in the spur of the battle but killing without a fight? No. I sheathed my katana, feeling disgusted, now rather exhausted by fighting. I rummaged their body and pillaged both Heaven and Earth scrolls before leaving.

Hinata stood, trembling slightly, Byakugan activated, before Shino's and Kiba's unconscious bodies. Wow, I didn't know I'd kicked that hard.

... Now I was asking myself why the hell I picked fights with my own village. Did I really need more people to hate me? I asked Kabuto to answer for me and he looked baffled.

"How should I know?"

"Just give me an answer," I snapped.

So he answered, "I would say it's because you are nervous and this is how you relieve your stress."

I felt better and thought that perhaps, just maybe, he wasn't just a show-off or fake know-it-all and he was actually right. I had a hard time understanding myself sometimes. I hoped I wasn't emotionally retarded. Maybe this was a Miyo-thing that remained in the body as well. Knowing serial killer Gaara could be my potential opponent and would force me to back down unless I wanted to die humiliated me and severely stretched my nerves thin.

Maybe Miyo, who was close to death before and felt stress about imminent non-existence, picked fights to relieve his stress.

"Okay, since I have now relieved myself and feeling like a compassionate child. Let's bring those three in and help them."

There was a pause from Kabuto. "Perhaps we should get _you_ check into the hospital—preferably, the east wing."

The east wing was where the mental cases went to. I decked Kabuto and told him to get his ass and Team 8's asses inside.

:: :: ::

* * *

_Question: lol, so many people agreed that Miyo is an asshole. Wonder if that's a good thing or a bad thing._

_Btw, sorry about the late update. I've been busy with other stories lately. Especially with rewriting Tomoe's story. _

**R&amp;R**


	15. xv

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

The Blurring Lines

* * *

15.

"Okay, so you beat us up _then_ you help us pass the test when we could've passed it _without_ help if you didn't butt him just to relieve stress?" I nodded in confirmation to Kiba's one breath sentence. I started slightly when he roared: "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" His volume was maxed up to thunder-level.

I shuffled further away. Shino's unmasked eyes glared murderously at me. Kabuto had somehow paralyzed him so he was counted as incapacitated and thus, Team 8 had failed.

Still, the thought that I had tried to amend my mistakes must've counted ... to me, anyway.

"Ano, Miyo-kun ... why?" Hinata had this special way of making a simply why so heartbreaking. I wanted to replicate it, sadly, I had no Sharingan.

The fact that I had no dojutsu leaped at me from every corner, at every action that people did. I so desperately wanted to copy techniques yet I couldn't—something that made my gut clenched in shame and regret for reasons beyond me. There could be so many techniques opened to me if I could just have the Sharingan.

Grr ... ! I glared grumpily at her. "I wanted to activate my Sharingan," I snapped. "It's supposed to activate during times of distress in battle ... clearly, with how easily I overwhelmed you, I would've failed either way so I desisted."

Kiba snarled at me. "I'm gonna beat ya up—!"

"W-We've a-a-already l-lost, Kiba-kun," Hinata interrupted him, placing a calming hand on his shoulder. She looked as downtrodden as if I had stampeded her. "It's a-against the r-rules."

"I'm sure there's a rule to NOT attack your own allies from the same village!" roared Kiba, enraged beyond belief.

"It wasn't a written rule," Kabuto informed us helpfully from the corner of the room where he peered out of the window. "Technically, Miyo did not break any rule. The proctor did say that everyone but your teammates are your enemies in the Forest."

"An unspoken rule is just as important as an official one!" Kiba blustered, unwilling to ease up on his dogmatic (ha-ha) attitude. Hinata twiddled her thumbs, lavender eyes sad. I figured she was thinking of the repercussions she would be getting from her father. Privately, I thought I was doing them all a favor: the Chunin Finals would be interrupted anyway. This was basically a wasted effort. I was only doing it for the status.

Kabuto shrugged. "That's what _you_ think."

Kiba steamed before shifting his eyes back to me, baring his teeth. "I'm gonna pay ya back for this!"

"When you actually learn how to fight a puppy, sure," I snorted derisively. If Hinata hadn't been holding Kiba back, he probably would've launched himself at us. "You should be thankful we didn't leave you out there for other teams to finish you off." I stood, dusting my pants and left for our designated room where Yoroi was setting up a target practice and had started training his aim.

I joined him.

I had to spend two days with these lunatics ... argh!

I was relaxing on the bed when a memory struck me: Kabuto had arrived later than his team, in the manga and anime, and it was because ... I had no idea why ... but he had stopped Naruto and Sakura from opening the scroll and knocking themselves out.

I sat up, breathing hitching in horror. "What's wrong?" Kabuto asked, somehow managing to sound kindly.

I waved his question away, rushing out of the room and darting around to find an empty room. When I did, I ducked in and bit my thumb before slamming my palm onto the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" There was a small poof and a black wolf cub was in front of me. "Who're you?" I asked. _Setsura was going to pay ..._

"Tensa," the tiny thing yipped, nuzzling my palm. I recoiled in disgust but wiped that expression off my face when I recalled I needed its help to reach my brother and his gang. "Nice to meetcha!" At least someone thought it was nice to meet me.

"I need you to do something for me." Tensa nodded its furry little black head. Actually, he wasn't even black ... his fur was a dark mix of purple and blue. "I want you to find my brother and his friends, tell them that the scrolls put you to sleep until the test was over so don't bother replicating it. Do you remember that?" Some summons could be incompetent after all. Like Setsura who could've deliver a message to save herself from my wrath.

"Yes," Tensa replied. "Do I go now?"

"Of course!"

"How do I track your brother? I need something of his."

I had already thought of this. I reached into my jacket's pocket for Sasuke's handkerchief. "Here," I said, pressing it to its snout. Tensa inclined his head.

"I can do this easy," he promised and gave me a wolfish grin that could be detected despite his long snout instead of a human face. "I'm gonna go now—I want a snack when I come back!" He shot off, leaving a small puff of dust in his wake.

He better bring Sasuke's handkerchief back ... it was pretty important for the past!Miyo. If I closed my eyes, I could imagine it: a toddler Miyo, and irresistibly cute, just learning to walk and tripping and hurting himself. Blood bloomed like hibiscuses on his knee. And Sasuke, still sweet on his new brother who was crying hysterically in pain, tying the wound with his handkerchief with chubby, barely larger hands.

But his hands were tender. Clumsy and loving.

:: :: ::

It wasn't as bad as I'd originally thought. I sparred with Yoroi—just pure taijutsu so he couldn't absorb my chakra—and trained iryo-ninjutsu with Kabuto who used Yoroi as demonstration where to hit to paralyze people. He seemed to be having fun passing time that way.

I didn't ask but I suspected that it was because he was reminiscing the times as a child where he had learned medical ninjutsu from his foster mother. Just speculations here, don't expect me to be right about these stuff.

Kabuto was supervising how I was healing the squirrel when Sasuke and his team dropped in on us. The moment he opened a crack large enough, Tensa slipped in and bounded happily up to me. "I delivered the message as promised! See? All awake and conscious!"

I was genuinely pleased by Tensa's performance. "Great job," I said genuinely, hesitantly patting his head. He delighted in the attention. "As for your treat ... uh ... here." I grabbed the squirrel I was practicing on and handed it to Tensa who bit into it eagerly. "You can go home now," I told Tensa.

He disappeared instantly.

"Thank ... you," Sasuke struggled through, unused to displaying gratefulness in such a great number of audience. "If you hadn't sent it, those two idiots behind me would've gotten us disqualified. Also, Tensa got us through a genjutsu pretty easily. He has a sharp nose. I was wondering why you didn't tell me you have a wolf summon."

I shrugged, like this was no big deal, but my cheeks burned slightly. Kabuto was smirking so smugly I made sure to step on his toes as I passed him to reach the door, ushering Team 7 out so we could talk privately. "No problem, I wanted to see you succeed," I revealed, slightly surprised to find every word truthful. "No hug?" I teased.

Sasuke actually took me seriously because he reached out and pulled me into a one-armed hug. I wrinkled my nose. "You need a bath," I told him blandly but didn't push him away as I turned us around to inspect the other two. Naruto and Sakura looked worse for the wear but Naruto was already healing from his bruises so I wasn't too concerned.

Wait, why would I worry about him?

Except that if the hero died, the world was doomed.

Sure some people—like me—would scorn about how heroes always had to be rightful and save the world, blah, blah, blah and how it would be cool the ending could be a bad end for the heroes, this was _not_ an appealing option to me who actually lived in this world.

I didn't fancy becoming a Zetsu 3.0—the mere thought made me want to weep—even though, technically, I would be an improved version.

"What happened?" I asked. Naruto was eager to launch into an explanation, calling Orochimaru a creepy bastard and how he bit Sasuke, and generally elaborating what I already knew. "I see," I concluded, furrowing my brows. I eyed the Cursed Seal on my brother's pale neck. "Does it hurt now?"

"It stings," he admitted.

I placed my hand on it, concentrating on all the warm feelings and good things Sasuke had done for me (which was very little), and poured it into the Seal. My hand was enveloped by green light. "... Better?" I asked after a few minutes. From how sleepily Sasuke nodded, it was relieving him enough to put him to sleep.

"What's that technique? Sasuke looks like he's about to sleep," Naruto said loudly, jerking Sasuke out of his drowsy state. Sakura cast worrying looks at my brother.

"It's Shosen jutsu," I explained, "I learned it recently. Kabuto taught it to me. It speeds up the healing process of the body and I guess the nature of the chakra can ease pain. You need it?"

Naruto blinked. "_You_ are willing to help?"

I gave him a flat look. "Now I know how you view me. How hard is it to believe I can actually redeem myself?"

"Very hard," Naruto muttered, chuckling weakly. "My bruises heal pretty quickly. It's the hit to my stomach; every since that creepy bastard attacked me, my chakra ... feels funny."

"I know this is going to sound perverted but still ... lift your shit."

"Eh?" Sakura cried.

"I gotta see the wound, don't I?" I bit back impatiently.

Naruto made a noise of realization and unzipped the top of his jumpsuit, pulling the zipper down and revealing his tanned torso. He was naturally peachy and the seal on his stomach that restrained the Nine-Tails had another seal slapped onto it: it made a very odd picture and Sasuke and Sakura stared at it.

"Why do you have seals on your stomach?" Sasuke queried. Naruto looked put-out, monosyllables falling from his lips as he feebly attempted to explain without telling Sasuke that he was a Jinchuriki.

I saved him by saying, "The creepy bastard probably slapped the seal on you to restrict your chakra control or chakra flow. There's nothing I can do. I can heal decently, but I'm not a fuinjutsu-master. You probably have to consult your teacher about that."

One would expect Naruto to be crestfallen when nothing could be done for him until after the tournament; he defied expectations by beaming at me. If Sasuke saw the gratefulness and didn't understand, I wasn't about to enlighten him.

"Hey, kids!" We looked down the railing where a Chunin was waving at us. "Head to the hall, Hokage-same and the proctors are going to meet you!"

"Here comes the last stage," Sakura said, voice tight and high.

:: :: ::

"I guess Kiba and the others didn't make it, huh," Naruto observed, squinting at the four teams—twelve competitors—that made it through. I coughed to mask the awkwardness that statement brought: Kiba and the others didn't make it because of me. Boy, I probably had a hate-club for myself. "We're the only Rookies that made it! Which means we're awesome, ne, ne, Sakura-chan?"

"Pipe down, Naruto," Sakura shushed him quickly. "The Hokage is about to make a speech."

"I can't say I have a good feeling about this," Sasuke murmured to me where I stood in front of him, sandwiched between Kabuto and Yoroi. I would rather have Sasuke watching my back than anyone. Out of four teams, only one was from Suna and there was an invisible line between us: the Suna team stood to our right, given a wide-berth by us.

"As long as you're not fighting Gaara, it's fine," I assured in a soft whisper as the Hokage went on and on about alliances (that would break in a month) and how this exam was a replacement for wars (which would soon replaced exams _again_) and all that crap.

Asuma was definitely the Sandaime's son—they spoke the same amount of rubbish. I kept yawning but tried to be surreptitious when more than one Jonin threw me a dirty look.

"... now for the third test." Sarutobi Hiruzen stood and looked around at us. "Since there are only twelve of you, the matches could be divided into six rounds, which means there's no need to arrange for preliminaries." I heard Sakura sighing in relief. My shoulders slumped too. My plan worked. "The third test is simply a tournament where you are pitted against one another. Considering that most of you are from Konoha, there is a high chance you'll be fighting your own teammates"

Kabuto raised his hand. "Ano ... can I withdraw?"

"Withdraw?" I echoed incredulously. "You nuts? You've made it so far after four years and you're quitting?" I was having fun putting him on the spot, really.

"I don't want to end up fighting that Sand guy," Kabuto made excuses that made me roll my eyes, "Forfeiting here would be less humiliating in front of the whole village."

The Sandaime considered Kabuto carefully. "You can withdraw," he allowed, "but once you leave, you can't come back. Is that what you wish?"

"Well, there's always next year."

"Very well. You may show yourself out now." Kabuto did just that.

"Suspicious," Naruto muttered. "What's wrong with him?"

I shrugged. "Besides the obvious?"

"Unfortunately, with the removal of Yakushi Kabuto, the number is now odd." He paused to let that sink in. My mouth dried. That meant ... "One of you will have to fight twice." My eyes unwittingly trailed to Inoue Yuzuki. I think I know who would be fighting twice if she had a say in it. She narrowed her eyes at me and I glared right back. "To whom this may concern—you'll find out once the lots are drawn—do not fear, fight without reservations. You will have one month to train—this applies to everyone of course—the finals begin in one month where everybody will watch you fight.

"Not only does this allow you time to prepare yourselves and gather information, it also allows time for leaders of various countries to assemble ... "

Sasuke swayed; I only knew because he slumped forward to steady himself against me. I turned, scrutinizing him heavily. There was nothing else I could do. The Shosen jutsu only healed wounds, it didn't ease the effects of Cursed Seals, especially not one of Orochimaru's level. I gave him a comforting pat to the arm.

"Yo, kid!"

"Anko ... ?" My head was facing in the wrong direction even though I was staring straight ahead ... she really didn't wear anything under that fishnet shirt ...

"Like what you see?" she purred, winking.

I mimed gagging and she playfully swatted me before thrusting the box into my face. "Come on, youngest to oldest." I reached into it to pick a number, revealing the number I had picked. I was wondering if I should lie when Inoue barked at me to spit out a number or I would be disqualified.

Once everyone had picked a lot, Ibiki displayed the results for us to see. I'd kept my fingers crossed.

_5th match __— __Lee vs Sasuke_

_6th match __— __Kankuro vs Tenten_

_2nd match __— Temari __vs Sakura_

_4th match __— __Yoroi vs Naruto_

_3rd match __— __Gaara vs Miyo_

_1st match __— Neji __vs Naruto_

"Holy hell!" slipped past my lips before I could control myself. Sasuke's grip tightened on my arm to the point of painful when he saw the arrangements.

The youngest competitor against the most dangerous one ... I turned and Gaara's teal gaze met my own. I felt a shudder scurry down my spine and up again. Goosebumps prickled my skin. I was tempted to flip him the finger and as one that did not put much resistance to temptation, I flipped him the bird, ignoring the gasps.

"If you think I'm going to go down so easily, you better think again, asshole. I'm going to beat you so bad your mother wouldn't recognize you."

"My mother ... is _dead_."

"So is mine, big deal!" I ignored Sasuke growling, "It _is_ a big deal." I doubted it. Sasuke was mostly pinned by Itachi's betrayal, not the death of his mother.

Gaara bristled defensively. "Well, I will reunite mother and son—in one month."

"We'll see who goes crying to their mothers." Gaara and I were trying to kill one another with our eyes when the Hokage cleared his throat.

"I will dismiss you all now—and remember, Miyo, Gaara," he pinned us a stern glare plus some intimidation via Killing Intent to ensure he had our attention before continuing speaking, "that no fights outside the arena will be permitted or you are instantly disqualified."

"Tell that to that barbarian," I sniffed.

"And no verbal taunting; Miyo-kun, I'm looking at_ you_."

"Fine," I sulked.

:: :: ::

The worry didn't hit me until Sasuke was taken away by Kakashi. I didn't have anything to worry about. I just had to hold on long enough for Gaara to go batshit crazy and for his siblings to remove him from the arena. Fighting him in the finals was less stressing than I had expected but of course, I had to get stronger to hold on ... maybe I would have to drag it on for an hour or two ...

Asuma greeted me the moment we were dismissed. He started the conversation with a negative light: "This is bad. You and that Gaara boy? This is not good. We have to train you extra-hard but first, I've got to go find Ino, Shika and Choji. You want to come?"

I shook my head. "I'm tired." Also, I wasn't in the mood to deal with the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. They were annoying and they obviously hated my guts, why would I want to spend another unnecessary second around them?

Asuma tousled my hair. "Go home and get a good rest. Tomorrow, we're starting early."

I nodded. I followed the other Chunin and Jonin as they left, taking the quickest route out of the Forest of Death. My bones were dead heavy by the time I reached home and bathing was a struggle for me. I ignored my stomach's grumbling and went straight to bed.

I hadn't had a flashback in quite awhile so it was odd to find myself dreaming, as Miyo the Real Deal.

_I peered at my reflection in the mirror; red rimmed my eyes, it would be so obvious that I was crying. I sniffled, rubbing my eyes, and probably would've trashed the bathroom had someone not knocked on my door. I paused to gulp and mask the fact that I had been crying. "Go away!"_

_"Miyo, it's me," came Itachi's voice, mellow, kind and concern__—everything the world should be but was not__. It was grossly unfair. Like that old man who owned the golden loins I originated from. "Why're you crying? You know you can talk to me."_

_That was true. I was quick to throw the door open and complain to him. He would always side with me. "Dad taught Sasuke the Fireball Jutsu!" I cried dramatically._

_"So?" Itachi blinked, as if this was not the ultimate betrayal and pinnacle of crime. Sometimes, he was so clueless that I wanted to punch him. I usually forgave him after I beat the stupidity out of him.  
_

_"Why isn't he teaching _me_?" I yelled, jealous like poison seeping through my veins, spreading through my whole being._

_Itachi didn't disappoint: he had a bulletproof answer ready already: "You're five, you're too young; maybe next year."_

_"No! I want to be better! You_ are_ going to teach me if Dad isn't going to."_

_"I'm busy with my mission report, Miyo," Itachi ruffled my long hair__—something that he seemed to like doing—before gesturing to the papers on his table. I narrowed my eyes on it. "Maybe next time, okay?"_

_"You_ always_ break your promises. Just because Sauce-cakes lets you get away with it means _I_ will. We do it—now!" I lunged and pulled harshly on his ponytail, ignoring his groan as I started tugging him off the bed._

_"Mi—yo!"_

_"Now!"_

_"Alright, alright ... " Once he righted himself, Itachi sat me down in front of him and walked me through the jutsu. Knowing that I was unlikely to succeed, I tried it in close proximity of his face. "... If you're trying to lose a brother, it's not working." I laughed, slapping his knee for that joke._

_"I like you, I'm not about to get rid of you." I giggled, the displeasure of spitting only a puff of black smoke was being beaten up by Itachi's warm smile. I lolled about in Itachi's room for a few hours, trying and failing, but I did burp a small flame on his cover. Eventually, Mom came in and dragged me out for dinner, after promising Itachi that she would bring his dinner into his room._

_It took me a_ month_ to imbue wind into the fire to strengthen it into a full fireball and one-up Sasuke._

_I also did not forget to throw Itachi's mission report into the Nakano River for wasting his time._

The first thing I did when I woke up, in a room lacking origami and my trusty Dictaphone—Itachi's room—was roll around and reach far down for the end of the sheet. I touched a hole in the sheet. In the dim lighting of dawn, I inhaled the scent of my oldest brother.

I was quite tempted to walk into the bathroom and cry and wait to see if Itachi would knock and ask what was wrong.

I drew circles on the bedsheet, contemplating why I'd walked into his room other than out of sheer tiredness. Regardless of the real answer—if Miyo's body was subconsciously expecting Itachi to comfort us—I would tell Asuma to burn this sheet as my shroud should I not survive.

The chances were average by the way.

:: :: ::

* * *

_This should be the last update for awhile because I have examinations to pass. Damn. In comparison, Miyo's exam will be a piece of cake- it's not like he has to memorize shit._

**Question:** What's the best way to remember something - especially a fact? Or any study tips in general?

**R&amp;R**


	16. xvi

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

The Blurring Lines

* * *

**16.**

"You have to help me." My fingers were curled tightly into the collar of Hayate's vest as I wrenched him down to look into my eyes. "Do you see my desperation?" I shook him roughly. "Do you see it or not? Where's Yugao in my time of need? How dare she abandon me?" I raised my head to look around the apartment.

Hayate peeled my fingers off my collar. "Yugao's—gah—she's out on an S-rank mission." I released him. "I will train you, Miyo, I promise, but not tonight. I have to do patrol the village."

Patrol and die. "No!" I burst out, seizing his flak jacket in an even tighter grip than before. My knuckles were white against that material.

"Huh?" Hayate coughed into his fist, pulling me to his side in a one-armed hug instead of me clinging to his back like a monkey. "What got you so worried?"

My mind raced for a proper answer, landing on a redheaded problem. "Gaara!" I realized. Hayate cocked a brow. "Hokage-sama said something about gathering information, right? He'll know from nin-info cards that I'm close to you. He can't physically harm me but he can strike the people I hold dear."

Surprise momentarily caught Hayate off guard. "Me … _cough_ … dear to_ you_?"

I scowled, hesitation bubbling. I felt like digging a hole and crawling into it, cursing every living being in existence. "What? That's what I feel even if you don't feel the same."

"No, of course I care about you." Hayate grabbed my hand and squeezed in assurance, a smile curving his lips. My heart seized up at the thought that it would be the absolute last smile I'd get from him. At least this distracted him enough. "But this is my duty."

"What about your duty to me?" I persisted. "I can't beat Gaara without … without help." It nearly killed me to admit that.

"You sure were confident earlier," Hayate drawled tauntingly, probably hoping he could piss me off to leave him alone. He wasn't succeeding.

"There's a difference between bullshitting and talking real facts."

Hayate sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "… Are you _that_ desperate?"

"Is Konoha _that_ short on shinobi?" I rebutted.

"Well, no," Hayate admitted.

"Besides," I drawled, hooking my arms around his torso so they were hidden from his eyes. If I couldn't talk him out of it, it was time to resort to underhanded technique. I formed the hand seals for shosen jutsu before clasping both hands on Hayate's flak jacket. "You're ill."

Hayate blinked. "I've always been like this and I'm still on the active duty roster …" He swayed on the spot. I pumped more chakra into his body as I forced myself to project an expression of worry. "… Miyo? Something's wrong." His sluggish mind finally grasped what was going on; he seized my arm, squeezed tightly.

My eyes widened in pretense. "Wha …? Hayate!" He fainted where he stood. I figured now was the time to bring him to the hospital so I did.

:: :: ::

"… I told Hayate to not strain himself," I finished with a convincing sigh to Yugao who was distraught over her lover's admission into the hospital, having just been admitted herself for chakra exhaustion from her mission. "Honestly, it's all my fault. I thought the shosen jutsu could make him feel better."

The medic-nin who was checking Hayate's stats tutted. I glared briefly at her through my bangs. "While it's impressive you learn it only in a few days from a beginner and still heal an animal, it's best not to try this on a human being. Furthermore, this technique does not relieve fatigue." The old medic finally raised her head to face me, frowning in mild disapproval. "I hope you will keep this in mind." Then she strode away, closing the door soundlessly.

_You think I have no idea, you hag?_ I kicked the hospital bed before I could stop myself.

"Miyo, don't try anything like that again," Yugao told me sternly. She didn't blame me though.

"I saved him," I sniffed haughtily. She would never know how I saved her lover.

"I'm sure you did." Her voice was tinged with sarcasm but I was not angry. "Shouldn't you be meeting with Asuma now for training? I don't think kenjutsu will do much against Gaara's sand but I can teach you my arsenal of ninjutsu I have."

"I'll come visit," I promised, standing.

I'd dumped Hayate at the hospital last night and flee to the Uchiha Compound. I visited Hayate the first thing in the morning and found Yugao there, too. I hoped she would explain to Hayate about his sudden collapse. Now though … I must focus on my training.

Just focus.

:: :: ::

It was lucky I had wind-natured chakra that was lethal enough to cut through (most of) the solidest steel, my chances against Gaara weren't so dim now though I had to find a way to stop his bloody sand. It was nearly 8 p.m. when I returned home, weary, sweaty and in need of sleep. I had hours of one-on-one training with Asuma, the rest of Team 10 was not present, something which made me very happy.

I'd bathed and was currently lounging about on the porch. I sort of missed Sasuke's presence. We usually chatted a bit before we went to bed, regardless of how trivial the topic was. I leaned on my side, propped up by my elbow and palm supporting my head as I unwound, letting the gentle night breeze soothe me.

The tranquility was kicked away by the idea of a technique … a jutsu that had already been created and if interrogated, I would have no idea how to answer.

The Rasengan … my chakra control was good … I could probably accomplish an ordinary Rasengan.

I twirled my index finger, concentrating chakra to the tip of it. The breeze that blew naturally in the air was gathered by my chakra, spinning in the axis that was my chakra. Huh, now the faint white turbulence was reminding me of the milky way … no, wait, it was the planetary rings. Was this world on earth? Are there other planets? Will ninja advance to studying that?

It wasn't until the wind blew dust into my left eye, stinging me back to reality, that I realized I had created an orb of chakra, purple of my chakra, surrounded by a series of white rings of chakra that orbited the main sphere.

Listlessly, I flicked it into the garden, disinterested …

… until it blew the whole pond up. I was flung back from the force and I kept scrambling back into my room, flattening the origami I had not bothered getting rid of. I forced my eyes open to survey the damage, mildly impressed by how idiotic I was to simply throw an unknown jutsu in my backyard. My origami had been blown away, the wooden porch I loved so had splinters in it. And we were all soaked.

Outside, it seemed as if it was drizzling from the droplets that fell. The gouge where the pond was … how much would it cost for Genin to clear this up? I peered cautiously into the pond. About seven feet deep, and twice in width. It'd drained me at least 45% of my chakra reserves when I was already at 35% from training with Asuma …

That sort of explained why … everything's … whoa, fading …

I fell into the hole.

:: :: ::

I woke up in the hospital and beside Hayate, feeling completely weary. "What happened to you?" demanded Hayate crossly, coughing until his body shook. "Got me worried for nothing. Warned you … no fights outside the arena." He punctuated the severity of his statement with a glare. "You're a few letters away from being disqualified."

I sighed. "I wasn't fighting. I was practicing ninjutsu and I just passed out because I pushed myself to the absolute limit. Look, I have no cuts!"

"What jutsu were you practicing?" asked Hayate, shifting on his bed. His pale skin looked even paler in contrast with the bed sheets. "Your backyard looked like it had been the backdrop for the Third Shinobi World War."

"… A new technique," I muttered dubiously. I had the Rasengan in mind when I performed the technique. Due to my depletion of chakra, I had absolutely no time to even test its other effects or try to alter it.

Hayate arched a brow. "What's it called?"

"I dunno yet."

Hayate furrowed his brows. "Yet? You sound like you're inventing this technique …"

"'Course I did!" I cried, sitting up in one violent movement. I glared at Hayate for ever doubting my genius. "I created it."

"Why don't you show me?" he challenged.

"Did you cough all your brains out?" I scoffed derisively, crossing my arms as I leaned against my pillow and headboard. "I can't do that with so many patients here. Besides, I'm still recovering from chakra exhaustion. By the way, how did I get here?"

"A patrolling ANBU saw you in a crater and brought you here." Yugao's voice answered instead of Hayate. For one absurd moment, I had thought it was him since his mouth was open. "You really like worrying people, don't you? Can't you control yourself for one moment?"

"I was training," I said shortly, irritated at her accusing tone and question. Sure, trouble meant excitement sometimes but even I needed a break from those shit.

"He says he's working on a new jutsu," Hayate explained somewhat dubiously. "I'm not sure about the safety of that jutsu."

"People invent jutsu all the time!" I exploded.

"Yeah, but not 11-year-olds," Hayate shot back. I kicked the air—a poor compensation for solid matter to be kicked—in an attempt to vent my frustration at Hayate. Yugao was there in a second, placing a calm but firm hand on my knee to stop me from spraining my back—and kicking Hayate's crotch. "Go to bed, Miyo," he sighed at me.

"No," I burst out, "I have to train—now!"

"Your chakra reserves are barely back: it's just 15% at best. I think not."

"Taijutsu does not need chakra to be done," I argued, pushing her hand away and throwing the sheets off me. I slid out of bed. "I'm going to do push-ups and those stuff. See ya." I made a face at Hayate before stomping off. I could do nothing but physical exercise and it was seriously testing my self-control.

I really wanted to try out that technique, this time at tip-top shape. I remembered to strap on my weights. I hoped in one month, it would help when I remove it. I wondered who was faster, me or Lee.

It was late in the afternoon before I was discharged. I could've ran away but Yugao had like, nothing to do and she kept hovering over me, sparring with me to fill both our time.

I concentrated chakra into my palm. During my sparing session with Yugao, I had suddenly recalled Gaara's invincible sand barrier and thought of how useful it would be to have it. Sure I didn't have the sand to act as a shield, but I had the wind. Air that was always around me.

If I could just get skin-to-skin contact with Gaara, I could probably restrict his airway. I'd better try that on an animal after this.

Instead of forming a shape or try to control it to do anything, I let loose my chakra and watched as it shredded the bark of the trunk. If I didn't have a mother's love to create a shield—I scoffed at that idea—but I could make one. This would repel any attack, hopefully. I would need Asuma to test it out for me by spitting a fireball in my face maybe and test its defenses. It would be useful when I couldn't dodge. Naturally, dodging would be my first choice.

Of course I could simply infuse my chakra into the wild air and solidify it to form a barrier but it would require chakra control … which meant concentration. Furthermore, repelling would actually be safer since a barrier could be broken.

I took a deep breath and twirled my finger, using my chakra to form the axis in which the air would spin, directing the force of it into the middle where an orb of wind formed. I tensed, bracing myself to dodge, and transferred it to my palm. I pushed it away and dived for cover when I lost control of it.

I could only do a small-scale orb, then. And already, it was taxing my chakra reserves. I cursed. I couldn't believe Asuma was right and I needed to meditate to increase my chakra reserves.

I sulked for a good three minutes before meditating. Maybe I should've done this in the hospital … I was terrible at organizing my time, wasn't I?

:: :: ::

I was regretting being mean to Hinata during the Second Exam.

My plan to emulate Tsunade's super strength—which, I figure, was expelling chakra through the tenketsu—wasn't going as well as I'd hoped. For the Hyuuga clan whose entire fighting style was based on that, it should be easy.

I contemplated kidnapping. Capture her sister, hold a kunai to the throat and then Hinata would start blabbing. Then I recounted that idea as a bad one. I didn't want to deal with a pissed-off Hyuuga clan head and who knows, I might actually be disqualified.

Which meant negotiating.

I bet she would run when she saw me waving at her from afar. So I used Henge to transform into a bird, acting like I had a broken wing. Her gentle and kind heart prompted her to pick me up.

Her face was priceless when I returned to my original form. Pinning her below me, her face practically crimson, I laughed. "Jeez, Hinata, you don't have to look so scared!"

"A-Ah—!" I clapped a hand over her mouth before she could scream. She'd been on her way back from her training ground. She was alone, which was the chance I'd been looking for. I didn't want to her to ruin it.

"Calm down. Sheesh. I'm not going to harm you. I just want to talk to you."

Hinata weakly tried to push me away, hands on my chest. I looked down. Ooh, that explained why she was on the verge of fainting or a nose-bleed: if I had been Naruto, she would've been out cold. I pushed myself away and sat on her thighs instead. Hinata scrambled up but couldn't push me off.

"W-w-w-w-wha—?" Her stutter had worsened as she pointed shakily at me.

"I want to know how you expel chakra from every tenketsu," I said bluntly.

The words stilled her. "E-eh?"

"You heard me. I want to know how to better expel chakra."

Hesitation showed on her face. "W-why?"

"I was wondering if you can help me."

Hinata's brows pulled into a frown. "E-Even a-a-after what happened in the Forest?" Her voice thickened with anger, eliminating the stutters but she trembled with renewed fury.

"I can get you a date with Naruto," I purred suggestively, lurching forward. She tried to lean back but stopped herself; if she did, she would've fallen flat on her back and I doubted she wanted to be in such a vulnerable position when I didn't show signs of moving anytime soon.

She braced herself using her arms on the ground. "I- I—" she spluttered.

"I know you like him. Movie tickets and maybe a picnic? Come on, you know you _want_ to." I flashed the tickets in front of her. "Well? It's in a month. You just have to offer me advice and help … it might let me recall what exactly Naruto said about Hi-na-ta-chan."

Hinata went as stiff as a plywood below me. "… R-Really?"

"Advice. Now." In case she ran away, I continued sitting on her.

"E-Everybody's t-t-tenketsu is partially blocked so that they don't always expel chakra," she started, gaining the flow of confidence as she continued; I nodded her on. "When we f-first s-started, t-the- instructors fully opened our tenketsu until we can close and open it at will, eventually, we wouldn't even need to … let's say … manually unlock the tenketsu."

"Then can you do it now?" I asked. "To me." I stretched my right arm towards her, cocking my head to the side in askance.

Hinata hesitantly tapped my arm. "Just this part, right?"

"Yes." I flexed my arm, finding it still capable of moving and stood. "How do I close it?"

"I'll have to c-c-close it f-for you," Hinata replied meekly.

I turned to the nearest tree—which wasn't hard to find because I was in a forest—and tried the repulsion technique again. The tree was blasted away. I smirked, satisfied. "I can definitely feel how much easier it is …" Though it was also draining my chakra faster. I turned to face Hinata who was watching with awe fully. "Initially, I thought to ask you for advice only. But, I've changed my mind." Hinata blinked rapidly. "Can you do the same—unleash my tenketsu, I mean—on the day of the Finals?"

I waved the ticket in her face when she hesitated, flinching away as she thought about it.

She twiddled her thumbs. "N-N-Naruto-kun said yes?"

"He can't wait," I lied glibly. I never knew why or how people could actually fall for trickery. I certainly wouldn't have accepted help from someone like me if I was her.

Hinata's fingers closed around the ticket—my ticket to surviving.

:: :: ::

Convincing Naruto was harder than I thought it would be. For one, that blonde idiot was completely concentrated on training until I lied—nothing was new—that Hinata was about to die and _must_ have this date, and he was to not say anything about pitying her for her condition.

He fell for it.

I didn't know how that date went. I figured Hinata spent half of it in the hospital for having passed out. Naruto would probably think it was sunstroke.

I snickered at the thought, banishing it instantly when I realized it was interrupting my concentration. Asuma was allowing me to use his arm as a test subject—to see if I could heal humans as decently as I could small animals. Honestly, why was he cringing like that? I wasn't _that_ bad.

Hayate passed out and no one wanted to let that go. It was already water under the bridge for me.

"Ne, Asuma?" Asuma examined his forearm critically for any sign of scars on his tanned skin, grunting in acknowledgement. I ignored the backhanded insult and continued talking, "Do you have any kekkei genkai I can learn?"

That scored his attention. Asuma looked at me, quirking a brow. "Another kekkei genkai?" he repeated.

I was unable to help the scowl. "I can't … the Sharingan isn't—" I looked down at my feet, the very picture of disappointment. "I don't _have_ a kekkei genkai. Just because Sasuke can do it doesn't mean I can."

"Why do you think you won't have it?" asked Asuma curiously, rubbing his stupid beard that I wanted to shave off in his sleep. "Sure you don't have it now but maybe you'll get in a few years or days even."

"Maybe I'm just too talented already so the world deem it fit to remove Sharingan from my arsenal," I inserted sarcastically, crossing my arms over my chest, and glaring critically at Asuma who burst into a fit of uproarious laughter. "Come on, find me one! How hard can it be?"

Asuma's laugh died to chuckles. He wiped a tear from his eye. I fumed, I didn't see what was so funny about my lack of kekkei genkai. "Fine, fine. I'll ask my old man and see if he has anything in our family library."

I blinked, momentarily taken aback by surprise. "You're willing to share those techniques …?"

"Why not?"

I couldn't answer to that. Asuma smiled fondly, ruffling my hair. While it would've been fine to do that, I had pulled my hair up into a high ponytail for today's training and Asuma just messed my hair up, forcing me to regather my hair and retie it.

"You better get me something," I muttered darkly.

:: :: ::

Konoha was actually a repository of kekkei genkai; teachable kekkei genkai were stored in Konoha's vaults—wherever that was, Asuma was obviously not going to divulge information to me unless I went and broke into that place (the chances were 99.9%)—and certain ninja who had acquired the permission to do so could retrieve the scrolls and learn what was within.

"This is the best you've got?" I crouched and picked the turquoise scroll Asuma had placed on the ground and retreated a safe distance in case I blew up for he only had one scroll.

It was mid-month already. I was positive I had more time—that was running out—and if this kekkei genkai wasn't worth it … well, Asuma was smart for retreating.

I untied the golden rope that held it together and unfurled it. "Jiton … Swift Release …" My eyes scanned the characters written onto the side and the large kanji that was the kekkei genkai's name.

"Eheh. It requires only wind-nature to be able to learn it but very few can use it because …" Asuma trailed off hopefully. "Well, if you read further, you'd see the risks. To be able to utilize its techniques, you must dissolve e—"

"Quiet, Asuma, I'm reading." I didn't mean to sound so harsh but he was super annoying with how he was trying to discourage me to ensure my own well-being.

Swift Release needed Wind and Yang Release to be utilized. Wind Release would come into play by being manipulated perfectly by the user to give instantaneous speeds and Yang Release that kept my life-force from being snuffed out by losing my human form, deconstructing the cells of my body into wind and back in barely the blink of an eye when I wished it so.

My gaze lingered on the instructions: a Yin-Yang symbol had to be drawn on where I stood the first time I tried this out. I didn't need any other preparation but to lose my life trying and possibly failing.

There was a high chance I couldn't manipulate Yang Release to save my life.

Sadly—for Asuma—my mind was made up.

"Miyo …" started Asuma lowly. "The exam really isn't worth it. Besides, your opponent is Gaara—"

"I won't be Uchiha Miyo if I don't give it my all to beat that smug bastard!" I pointed an accusing finger at Asuma. "And this isn't about winning! This is about getting stronger—skills I acquire in this one month will remain and continue to flourish! Either you help me or stay out of it!"

Tragically, you see, Asuma had his mind made up, too.

"Great. To practically be aiding my student's suicide …"

I smiled.


	17. xvii

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

The Blurring Lines

* * *

17.

**Sasuke - 2.3**

If someone were to ask, "Do you love your brother?" of Sasuke, they would be on the receiving end of a murderous glare so frigid that idiot would be amazed to not be a block of ice. Like that idiot Kakashi who had jumped Sasuke with that question out of the blue.

Sasuke had two brothers. _Had_. Sasuke absolutely hated Itachi and here Kakashi was asking did he love him? Then Sasuke backtracked and figured Kakashi was asking about Miyo.

Sasuke couldn't say he liked Miyo _that_ much. Miyo was just Miyo; his younger brother, his only family left. Sasuke couldn't say he loved Miyo. His younger brother was important, vital and that was it—a heart that kept Sasuke going.

Could you love your heart?

Sasuke didn't know where his mind got stuff like that. All he knew was that Miyo's place in his life far transcended something trivial like bonds. Miyo wasn't the type to be coddled: he certainly wasn't even lovable. Hell, a few years ago, Sasuke would've ignored it if his brother was crying out in pain. And privately, Sasuke thought Miyo's birth had been one of the greatest sins his mother could've committed, bringing that demon into this world … of course, he had been eight when he thought so. He didn't know he was right; it was just a different brother whose birth was a complete mistake.

Sasuke couldn't explain it properly to Kakashi though. His feelings were complex towards the brother that he once loathed.

Nevertheless, Sasuke couldn't deny that he was—to put it simply—excited, to see his baby brother that he hadn't seen in a month. That seemed like a long time when he took into consideration how Miyo would be facing Gaara in the finals.

Sasuke wouldn't care what the proctors or people had to say, he _would_ jump in if Gaara went in for the killing blow.

Sasuke was especially keen to see how much Miyo had improved. he hoped that he would and wouldn't be facing Miyo in the last fight. On one hand, he wanted to experience firsthand how he and Miyo would fare against one another, to prove once and for all which brother was superior; if his mother who said Miyo or if his father who claimed Sasuke would win, was right.

Courtesy to Kakashi, they were late. _Late!_

Gaara's and Miyo's fight was the third match.

By the time Sasuke had Body Flickered into the waiting area with the other finalists, Miyo had already landed on the arena. Miyo's untamed hair was pulled into a high ponytail with a fluffy, white hairband, a few of his long bangs framed his pretty pale face. Miyo did not bother compensating with any form of armor to match Gaara's sand shield: he wore a pink (maybe something _was_ wrong, Miyo went funky when he was nervous or excited) tank top and brown vest over it with only a black ribbon to tie it together, and khaki shorts. Bandages wrapped around his thighs and ankles, his kunai pouch was strapped to each side; Sasuke realized just for the first time how slender his brother was.

Yes, definitely their mother's lithe build.

The proctor, Gekkō Hayate, looked paler than he was during the Second Exam. He glanced worriedly at Miyo, lips pressed tightly after he declared the match's beginning, as if it was taking all his self-restrain to not declare this match over.

That was Miyo's kenjutsu instructor, Sasuke realized. Of course he would be worried.

"Oi, teme, you finally came!" Naruto waved him over, covered in bruises, but grinning so wild he couldn't outshine the sun.

"From your excitement, you won the match?" Sasuke queried needlessly.

Naruto smirked. "Of course!" His smirk faltered greatly. "But still …" he glanced quickly at the crowd. "Sakura-chan didn't win … she did very well though! You should've been here to—"

"Miyo's match is more important," Sasuke stressed, leaning against the railing to observe. The crowd was going wild over the younger Uchiha brother.

Miyo looked utterly unaffected by the cheering. Instead, he studied his opponent critically. Gaara twitched, head and shoulders jerking. He clutched his head, as if he was on the verge of a seizure.

And smirked.

Miyo, unperturbed by Gaara's peculiarity, formed a hand seal Sasuke had familiarized himself with during the past month: the Body Flicker technique that Shisui had so often favored. Come to think of it, Shisui had been the one to teach Miyo that. Even though Miyo couldn't do it and railed at Shisui.

He disappeared in a flicker of leaves, appearing behind Gaara. Sasuke, with his Sharingan, was probably the only one who saw how Miyo was clutching a leaf. Wait, was that …?

Miyo threw a punch at Gaara. Sand spurted out of the redhead's gourd to block it and spread around the two fighters. Miyo danced out of Gaara's field of vision, and flicked the leaf he held over Gaara's red hair.

"Stop running," Gaara growled darkly, barely human. He thrust his hand out, the sand moving swiftly according to his command, "Sabaku Sōsō!" Sand wrapped rapidly around Miyo's lithe form and crushed him. Gaara's face remained expressionless, paying no heed to how the crowd gasped as one and how Sasuke's heart compressed itself.

Gekkō Hayate's face turned to an unknown shade of white; he looked close to fainting. "Miyo!" he choked out.

As if on cue, Miyo materialized on top of Gaara. Literally. Sasuke watched as Gaara jerked back, startled that someone had managed to touch him without passing through his barrier first, and it was the only thing he managed to do before Miyo's punches rained down on him.

There were several sickening cracks over the crowd's wild cheering. Gaara's sand went wild, clashing with one another, missing Miyo by several inches, unable to harm him without attacking Gaara as well. Sasuke and Naruto, and the rest of those that did not have vantage point of views, scrambled to the other end to gape at Gaara.

Cracks ran up his face and chest. Miyo's next three punches—so rapid that even to an experienced Jōnin, it was just a blur of color—broke the whole … whole armor covering Gaara. The Suna-nin's shriek was so filled with terror that even Miyo stalled: horrible mistake.

Gaara seized that moment of weakness and a waterfall of sand washed Miyo away. Miyo scrambled away, fingers twitching erratically as he stared wildly at his opponent.

Gaara staggered to his feet. Blood trickled down his chin as sand showered down from his form; he clutched his chest as he wiped the liquid from his chin.

"We've got to stop this fight!" Naruto suddenly cried. "That guy's completely different from us! Miyo will—"

"He'll be okay," Sasuke interjected. "Just watch."

A dome of sand had climbed up and covered Gaara from sight. Nothing happened as Miyo dawdled, edging inch by inch. Miyo dropped his guard completely. Sasuke wanted to go up to his younger brother and kick him for his lax attitude. That cockiness would get him killed someday: Sasuke hated how that was his absolute worst fear.

Miyo walked leisurely towards Gaara's dome, as if he wasn't approaching someone resembling a wild animal pushed into a corner. He reared his fist back and punched. Sasuke thought he could feel the quake of the force from here. How strong was that punch actually?

When punching did not work, Miyo resorted to the extreme of— of—was he poking the dome?

He was.

"What's he doing?" Naruto asked curiously. "Does he even have a plan?"

"If he did, he said nothing about it," Sasuke responded agitatedly, running a hand through his spiky hair. He couldn't seem to remember what his last words were to his brother; what did they talk about again?

There was a pause as the breeze grew wilder, swirling towards Miyo. His ponytail swayed in the sudden blast of wind. Sasuke's Sharingan caught how chakra formed around his index finger, mere centimeters from the dome. Sasuke saw how the wind gathered by Miyo's chakra solidified somewhat to be visible to the naked eye.

Miniature planetary rings spun into existence and in the middle of it was a bastardized version of the sun, swirling with dark energy.

He flicked his index finger, the movement propelling the sphere of deadly chakra towards the dome.

The impact was huge enough to destroy it. Sasuke gritted his teeth when the amount of sand blocked Miyo from sight. He gripped the railing tighter.

An inhuman sound—a child's terrified cry and a monster's fury—pierced the air. Miyo skidded into sight, ducking when a sand, clawed arm shot towards him. The arm dissolved and Miyo straightened from his crouch warily, eyeing his bleeding opponent. Sasuke was only dimly aware something was wrong when the cheering stopped and he saw Miyo swaying where he stood.

Naruto and Shikamaru dropped to the ground.

Genjutsu!

Sasuke broke it with his Sharingan easily but … Miyo fell to his knees. Sasuke leaped into the arena.

:: :: ::

My vision spun slightly. Someone was lifting me up from the ground, propping me up with their arm … huh? Did I lose or something? The maddening need to confirm that this wasn't so made me open my eyes regardless of the sun's piercing glare. I made a noise of protest and curled closer to the source of warmth and safety radiating from my side.

Sasuke—my brother. "What the …?"

"You fell under a genjutsu," Sasuke explained, helping me sit up. He didn't remove his arm until he was absolutely sure I wouldn't pass out again. "Nearly everyone did. Tch. What's going on?" he directed the question towards Hayate who stood protectively before us, facing the Sand siblings' teacher.

Temari and Kankurō stood on either side of their youngest brother, poised to fight.

"We're being invaded," Hayate said shortly, ending his sentence with a cough. "Now get up." Sasuke pulled me to my feet. I stumbled, slightly disoriented but Sasuke caught me and steadied me easily. I felt embarrassed. An Uchiha caught by a genjutsu and disoriented after? My ancestors must be spinning in their grave.

"Abort the mission," ordered Baki to his students. I didn't understand until Temari and Kankurō seized Gaara and jumped over the wall lining the arena.

"Hey!" Sasuke yelped.

"You two are already at Chūnin level, I would kindly request you pursue Gaara."

"Why?" I asked even as Sasuke took off. Without a word to me, whether to follow or stay put. That seemed inconsiderate at first but I was the type to do things my own way so Sasuke saved his breath by not dropping any sort of instructions since there was a fifty-percent chance I would ignore him. I have a very smart brother. I was so proud of him. Hah.

"We can't let them get away with this!" Hayate drew his sword.

I recalled the fight where Hayate lost terribly to Baki, ending up as a bloodied splatter on the roof and possessiveness flared within me, igniting a protective fury and hatred.

"I'm helping you," I decided resolutely, adjusting my fighting gloves.

"No, Miyo, go with Sasuke—you'll be safer there—"

I ignored Hayate as he broke into a coughing fit and launched myself at Baki. I didn't care if he was a jōnin instructor. Age had nothing to do when it came to strength. I pumped chakra into the apex of my knuckles and unleashed it when I threw a punch. Baki cocked his head to the side, neatly dodging it and struck back.

"Kaze no Yaiba!"

I thrust my palm forward, expelling chakra with ease courtesy to Hinata and the wind rebounded, flung back at Baki who jumped away.

"This is my fight," Hayate insisted as he staggered over, still coughing into his fist, "I'm a Jōnin. Only I can beat him. You're still a Genin!"

I frowned at him. "When have I ever paid attention to rules or ranks?"

"Good point," Hayate muttered under his breath as Baki charged at us.

"Jūha Shō!" Chakra and wind swirled around my right palm and I slashed the air before me, directing the larger blade towards Baki. Hayate flickered behind Baki, cutting off his escape path as my attack spun towards him. Cursing, Baki tried to jump up and over it but Hayate anticipated that and slashed his katana downwards, forcing Baki to back away. Hayate followed up with a vicious uppercut, disorienting him enough for my attack to connect.

I screamed as the technique tore Baki in half. Hayate jumped away as I lost control of it.

He rushed over to me, seizing my shoulders to hold me up when my knees gave out. Baki's death jumped at me, searing into my retinas.

"Calm down!" he yelled. My scream curled into itself, silencing me, and I was left gaping up at my instructor. "Breathe in and out," he instructed. My next inhale was sharp and stabbing. "Better?" He purposefully shifted his body to block Baki's gory remains. "Forget that happened. The enemy lost, that's it. We won and now we've got to defend our village. Miyo, you back in order yet?"

I nodded, clinging to Hayate's words like a lifeline. I seized Hayate's flak jacket as he carried me away, further from the fighting shinobi in the middle of the arena. "Evacuate the citizens," he ordered calmly, "they'll be hurt if they stay much longer. Round the Genin up and order them to do the same."

I exhaled shakily. "Y-yeah."

Hayate gently untangled my fingers but I clung on tighter. "Wait! You're ill, go back to the hospital! Why did you even come in the first place?" The spark of anger fueled by worry grew brighter and stronger; I latched onto the anger, it eroded the fear and I reveled in it. Now I remembered why I liked being so angry; it erased fear and insecurities. When I'm angry, I'm the boss.

"I have to come," he snapped, pulling my hand away from his jacket. The sound of blades clanging all around us like crickets at night was becoming just as annoying as the latter: the invasion was still going on and here we were, arguing—absurd in every sense of word but since when was I rational?

I lost rationality and sanity the moment I woke up in this world as Uchiha Miyo. Now all I could muster was a semblance of those emotions.

"Why?" I glared heatedly at him.

"To protect you!" he exploded, coughing. My brows climbed. "I had to come—if I'm the proctor, I can stop the match when it's becoming too dangerous. Don't you get it?"

The genuine affection in his eyes quenched the unjust anger. I let him go.

"Please stay safe," his whisper was nearly lost to the wind as he leaped back into the fray, katana slashing to deflect the kunai and shurikens flying about.

But the shinobi wouldn't leave me alone. Hayate had disappeared back into the skirmishes as my brain desperately scrambled the memories of Baki's death to something more child safe, editing out all the nightmarish parts.

It wasn't good to keep using jutsu but … I summoned chakra to swirl around my form, gathering the wind, and compressing them until the density reached lethal levels: "Fūton: Atsugai!"

I shook my head rapidly to clear the fatigue starting to wear me down and ran. Carrying each civilian out of the arena was ridiculous and out of the question. I stayed close by them, pushing the fighting shinobi away from them. I used only taijutsu as my chakra needed to be saved up for a possible more drastic situation.

Despite the situation, a selfish part of me yelled for the Sandaime to perform the deadly seal and drop dead to end this invasion already.

I was tired.

:: :: ::

Sadly, the world did not revolve around me and just because I was tired didn't mean the invasion would automatically stop for me to catch a breath. I was making my rounds around the stands when I saw Kiba and Hinata and Kabuto. Hinata was out like a light; Kiba was clutching his head, as if he was in physical pain.

"What're you doing?" I asked levelly.

Kabuto, dressed in an ANBU's cloak and caught red-handed, turned to me with a sheepish smile, as he scratched the back of his head. "My cover's blown, isn't it?" The sad thing was how he looked genuinely nice … like someone I could be friends with. And I definitely wanted friends who could tolerate me and vise versa. My shoulders drooped and I hoped he didn't notice but his eyes flickered like he knew what was going on through my mind. "Are you going to try to kill me?"

My gaze drifted to Kiba and Hinata. "I think you shouldn't harm the innocent ones in this game you're playing," I said, crouching beside Hinata to inspect her. She'd looked very happy when I'd entered earlier, even managing to gather the courage to wave at me. Kiba had collapsed beside Hinata.

When I raised my gaze, Kabuto was already gone.

I tapped Hinata's cheek, expelling chakra into her pathway, just to make sure she wasn't under any genjutsu.

That was when I felt hostile eyes on me. I paused, warily gauging who in the arena was concentrating so solely on me when there were so many other opponents to challenge.

Had I not been prepared for an attack, I would've been pulverized. I dived to the side and the bolt of lightning struck the wall, causing rubble to fall.

"Jinton: Mueishō!" I dispersed my weight to the wind and moved. The first time I succeeded had disoriented me greatly; I couldn't detect where I was going with no practice and had nearly barreled off a cliff. Practice makes perfect: I was better at it now though I was still training to use it instantaneously without the utmost concentration.

As it was, I was just in the nick of time to jump in and move Kiba and Hinata away.

The Kumo-nins gave chase. I deposited the two of them at a safe distance and intercepted the pursuing Jōnin. My speed took them by surprise—an element that gave me the advantage. I landed on the taller nin's shoulders, crouched to grab his head and twisted. I infused my remaining chakra into my hand and unleashed it when I lodged my fist into the remaining nin's gut.

I landed on the ground, stumbling like a drunk as the Swift Release boost disappeared.

I paused to catch my breath before running back to Kiba and Hinata to protect them.

The war ended. It felt like a long time but in truth, it barely lasted for an hour. Amazing how the death count could mount in just the span of sixty-three seconds.

Crouched in a corner with two unconscious Genin, I snuffed the life of an Aburame's kikaichu and came to the realization that humans were like bugs: they were so easy to kill it wasn't even funny.

:: :: ::

Things were hectic for the next few days. Funeral arrangements had to be made and missions had to be handled without a leader. Basically, the village was on the verge of falling apart. But I was mostly worried about Asuma. Two hours after the funeral, I finally tracked him down.

He was just laying there, staring at the pouring sky.

"I thought you hated your father," I started off bluntly and felt like the world's biggest blundering idiot. "I mean … what're you so sad about anyway?"

Asuma shifted his brown eyes to look at me. He was so dispirited he couldn't even manage a smile my way. "Well, my father's dead. Sure, we had our own issues but he was still my father."

"When you die, you'll see him anyway," I pointed out.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked.

I didn't have an answer for that one. I hadn't died yet because Miyo's body took me in for safekeeping—that was how I envisioned it anyway—so I wasn't exactly sure. "That's what I think. It makes death less scarier," I reasoned quietly, my voice nearly lost to the pounding rain. "To think that the people who'd protected you in life to be over the other side … ready to do the same thing …" As I spoke, the nearly foreign emotion of hope bubbled. I was surprised to find myself believing my own words. I _wanted_ to believe them.

I wondered, briefly and vaguely, if Miyo was already there. If he was now resting in Mikoto's embrace, loved and cherished, no longer needing to fight and struggle for a sense of importance.

It was raining heavily. It was getting heavier even.

Asuma reached out his hand. I crouched obligingly and he ruffled my spiky, wet hair that was plastered to my skin. "Thanks for trying," he sighed heavily.

"I failed to cheer you up?" I pursed my lips petulantly. "I'm sure a good joke will help …"

"I doubt it," said Asuma, eyes glittering with something alive again, "but feel free to try."

"Do you know why pigs can't play ball?" I fired off.

"No, why?" he asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"Because they _hog_ the ball!" I chirped. "Get it?"

"Ouch," Asuma muttered but his stomach heaved with weak chuckles. I smiled, relieved that he was at least trying to return to normal. "That was painful."

I pushed the wet hair from my vision. "Well, I don't have much experience cheering sad people up. Usually, I _am_ the reason they are sad. It doesn't bother me actually, but I can't stand watching you so sad," I told him truthfully. "So if you keep being sad and mopey, I'll beat you up."

"You can try," he snorted softly.

"You're a melee-ranged combatant, with my Swift Release, I can kick your ass," I declared confidently.

"We'll see," Asuma decided as he sprang to his feet, certainly more enthused than before I found him. "It's not like I can get you to leave me alone, can I?"

I frowned. "Depressed people shouldn't be left alone," I commented. Besides, I was a little lonely. Sasuke wasn't a talkative person and contrary to popular belief, I wasn't a quiet person. Hm … maybe when I got too overbearing for a mourning Asuma, I should find Shikari for a chat?

Civilians weren't as emotionally connected to their Kage as shinobi were but surely the death of our beloved leader would put a dampen on her mood?

However, Asuma needed the cheering up first.

"Let's go to our usual training ground," I said, taking his hand and pulling him along, and I imagined as we ran, we were leaving all the miseries behind us.

:: :: ::

* * *

**a/n**

I noticed that while Miyo seems to one of a kind - aka, an asshole - among OCs, the story is shaping up to be extremely canon. I barely made any changes - at the rate this story is, you might as well be reading the manga. I reread the entire story and only now did I notice. I'm deeply sorry :(

That said, I'd need some time to come up with something completely original - which is hard to come by in the Naruto fandom - for this story or rewrite it altogether.

On another note, I have a new story - Bad Apple. Check it out if you're interested. It's set in Itachi's generation and is canon-divergent from the SI's existence.

I welcome suggestions for this story, too. Until next time. =.=

_**-:-**_


	18. xviii

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**The Blurring Lines**

**_18._**

Shikari's dark eyes drifted to the entrance when a new customer entered the dango shop. The hairs on my arms bristled. Shikari seemed to sense something was wrong, too, because she quickly look away. "There are a lot of weird people these days," she commented in her soft, murmuring voice that was soothing in its quality. Like the Nakano River that snaked over gray pebbles. Gods, how did this girl turn me into such a sap?

I chanced a glance at who she had been looking before and nearly choked on my snack.

Uchiha Itachi.

I was sure of it. And beside him was surely Hoshigaki Kisame. I tried to casually look away. His straw hat and high collar covered his face. I was pretty sure he was observing me in his own way though. A considerable creep in his own right, he probably rolled his eyes into the far back of his head to look around. Thinking about that made me smirk.

Shikari was talking. I needed to respond normally. "Well, if everyōne's normal then it would be boring."

"Is that why you do weird things?" she asked, arching a brow.

"What weird things?" I frowned in confusion. Being a shinobi was an occupation, not a weird trend or anything.

"Don't you remember the time you forced your family to camp out in the Academy?" Shikari was smiling at the memory.

I wanted to kick Shikari for mentioning that. It was purely coincidence but Itachi might think we were onto him. Forcing my voice to remain casual, I said, "I don't. Amnesia, remember?"

"It's useful to forget all the horrible things that'd happened to you, but losing all the good memories isn't such a good thing," she said carefully, gauging my reaction. I was fighting the urge to glance in Itachi's direction though I would be pretty innocuous to do so when the other customers were stealing glances at the duo for their odd attire. Heck, what was visible of Kisame's skin was blue. Who wouldn't be weirded out enough to do double takes?

"I don't find the need to remember at all," I remarked. "I can always make new memor—hey, Asuma!" Itachi's side-profile was visible when I turned in my seat to look at my mentor.

Asuma poked his head into the dango shop. "Yo." His eyes strayed to Shikari who waved and smiled politely. "Having fun there?" he leered.

I narrowed my eyes at Kurenai who stood slightly beside him, not entering the shop. "What about you?" I shot back.

Before he could respond, someone tapped my shoulder for my attention. "Uh, young … miss?" Shikari giggled at the mistake.

I huffed an irritated breath. "What?" I asked of the waitress.

She pointed at the empty seat where Itachi and Kisame had seat previously. I was wary to have not noticed their abrupt absence. How fast were they actually? Or was I completely _blind_? "They say they were with you … which means you have to pay for their order."

"… _What_?!"

:: :: ::

I wanted to strangle Itachi and his stupid shark-friend with his stupid hair. Then, I'd force feed Itachi his dick and shark-fin soup.

I hadn't brought enough ryō to pay and, completely embarrassed, had to ask Sasuke—who was meeting up with Kakashi there—for money to cover the bill. Bemused but still obligated to fulfill his duty as a good big brother (y'know, the sort of brother that didn't have 'kill family and bail on them' in their job description), Sasuke had coughed up the necessary amount of ryō. Since Shikari could walk home on her own, it left me just enough time to look for Sasuke's blonde teammate.

"Naruto!"

The blonde Jinchūriki started badly when I just kicked through his window. "What the hell, dude? You startled me! Why are you here?" He pointed an accusing finger at me. "And don't step on Mr. Ukki!" I glared at the large, offending plant before landing on the floor of his apartment. It was a complete mess but as my room was shit as well, I couldn't criticize him without coming off as a hypocrite.

"A good ninja should be able to detect an unknown presence from afar." I smirked at his disgruntled expression.

"Did you just come here to diss me or something? If so, get out. I'm busy."

"Are you going somewhere?" I asked, unperturbed by the irritation in his tone as he tossed ramen cup after another into his large sack. "You should pack lightly. You have to move quickly, don't you?"

Naruto paused to think about it. Then he unpacked what he'd stored and restarted without another word. "What are you doing here again?" he asked, significantly more polite than before.

"I want out of this village and since you're going somewhere, we might as well go together."

"How did you know I was leaving?" Naruto demanded, slightly annoyed.

"… You were packing and you just confirmed it yourself," I responded blandly when the pause I gave him wasn't enough for him to realize he had just given himself away.

"Why would I want to go with you?" Naruto sniped grumpily once he'd gathered his bearings. "Besides, I'm going with Ero-sennin. I already have someone to accompany me. Actually, he was the one who invited me along. I dunno if he wants you to tag along."

"There's someone I'm looking for," I said.

"What does _that_ have to do with me?"

"Because this person is out to get you," I replied, not bothering to elaborate. Naruto wouldn't be bright enough to wonder how I know anyway. Well, heroes needed their weakness. Classic weakness: stupidity. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Why would I want to help _you_?"

"Stop asking questions! It makes you more of an idiot than you really are!" I snapped, losing my patience. I crossed my arms. "A good Hokage would help his villagers whenever they are in trouble. After all, isn't a Hokage a hero? And helping people are what heroes do. Besides, I think I have a jutsu that will interest you greatly …"

:: :: ::

"… so Miyo's coming with us," Naruto finished elaborating, looking pointedly at Jiraiya.

"Nice to meet you," I inserted politely.

Jiraiya's face scrunched up into a thoughtful expression. "You're the youngest Uchiha brother, right?" I confirmed his wonder by nodding. "Huh. Coulda swear you're a girl."

Naruto cackled, shouldering his backpack. "Come on, let's hurry and find this chick!"

"Hey, who says that kid's coming with us?"

Jiraiya didn't make any attempt to ditch me though. I wondered if he knew Itachi was on our tail and, out of the goodness of his heart, he let me tag along to ensure my safety? I figured this was too dubious of a theory to feel grateful about as I walked alongside Naruto.

"So, so," he pestered me once Jiraiya didn't relent about teaching him the cool jutsu now, "where's the cool jutsu you promised to teach me? What's it called?" In his excitement and eagerness to learn a new jutsu, he had completely forgotten his ire towards me.

"Rasenringu." The technique _had_ been identical to Uzumaki Menma's in the other world. "I'm still trying to master it completely though."

"Oh, this I've got to see." Naruto and I looked up to see Jiraiya hovering over us, nearly identical scowls forming on our faces. "You invented it you say?"

I twirled my finger, summoning my chakra to steady the wind in the atmosphere. The same dark energy that reflected the color of my chakra was once again in existence, surrounded by its planetary rings.

"Whoa," muttered Naruto, awed, not noticing the strain the technique put on me. The technique actually vibrated if it was held for too long and I had yet to find a way to dispel it without launching it onto something. If I threw it into the sky, the rings would spin off and fall to the ground in destructive blades anyway. "No hand seals at all?"

"Nope," I assured him. "It saves time, doesn't it?"

"It's still incomplete, you say?" Jiraiya asked, a faint note of acknowledgement in his tone. "How power—ah." He ended his sentence when I flicked the technique away from me. It crashed into our path and completely obliterated it. "… Can't you just dispel it peacefully instead of showing off?" he grumbled.

"Like you speculate, it's incomplete. I dunno how to do that. I figure this technique can still do some damage to the opponents. Just don't hold it for long."

"Are you sure I can do it? Wouldn't it be like stealing?" Naruto asked tentatively.

Technically, this technique wasn't even mine … it looked too much like Menma's to be mine. I shrugged. "Isn't the Shadow Clone Jutsu made by someone else? Yet you're using it. Jutsu are mean to be shared between allies."

"We're … allies?" asked Naruto, blue eyes wide in surprise.

"We're from the same village, aren't we?" I rolled my eyes. "Besides, you're my brother's best friend. I'm obligated to play nice with you."

"Brother's best … friend?" I quirked a brow in askance to the somewhat awed expression on Naruto's face. Then he blushed as he scratched the back of his head. "Ah … hehe. Guess so." I looked at him again when he edged closer, as if he wanted to keep Jiraiya—who was blatantly eavesdropping—out of our conversation. "So, you don't actually dislike me?"

"No. You're pretty cool … since you can beat that Suna Jinchūriki. Not many people can do that."

Naruto grinned widely. He seemed to have momentarily forgotten that he hated my guts, like ninety-nine percent of the world did. "You think so?"

"Yeah, but don't let it get to your head too much."

"Then why did you frame me years ago?"

"I'm amnesiac, I dunno why! I don't even remember that happening." I scowled at the path we were walking down.

"What happened?" Naruto inquired, voice subdued, as if he sensed there was a sensitive subject behind his question. "Does this … your amny-thing have anything to do with Sasuke's ambition?"

"Amnesia, nitwit." I raised my gaze to the sky, hearing the voice from my Dictaphone repeating again and again that he or she loved me. I wondered if it was Itachi. I wanted to hear him talk, I wanted to know if it was him.

"Yes. The man put me under a three-day genjutsu torture. It completely broke my mind. I was like a newborn after it happened." Naruto made a distressed, strangled sound. "And that man was my brother. His name's Itachi."

Naruto gasped. "Is that why Sasuke's so … so obsessed?"

"That sounds about right."

"But why would this weasel guy do that?"

Hearing him call Itachi weasel made me laugh. The sound seemed to have caught him off guard because he blinked rapidly and reeled back, as if he was afraid my sanity would snap and I would attack him or something. I slapped his back. "Relax, dude. But to answer your question, I don't know. Maybe it was just a whim."

"No wonder you're cracked," Naruto mused to himself.

I laughed harder. Once I stopped, Naruto looked at me seriously and told me that was the saddest, bitterest sound he'd ever heard. His eyes were pitying.

:: :: ::

Once we were left completely alone in our hotel room by Jiraiya, we had to find things to occupy ourselves with. Unable to stand the silence any longer, I broke it by talking.

"Can you transform into household objects?" I asked curiously, not really knowing the extent of the Henge. It was such a simply, D-rank technique that everyone took it for granted and never explored it thoroughly in favor of learning powerful, offensive techniques when the Henge could be just as useful. Of course, I didn't use it often either, until the battle with Gaara.

"Sure, I can," Naruto said. "Henge, right?"

"You can do that?" I thought his chakra control was too bad to do a simple and weak jutsu like that.

"Hey, hey, stop doubting my skills! I can prove it to you!" Forming the hand seals, Naruto poofed into an empty glass. He didn't speak.

"Can you talk or hear me?" I grabbed the pitcher of lemon juice and poured it into the cup!Naruto even as I spoke.

"Aargh!" it screamed. Whoa, he talked. "What the hell are you doing? Now I'll be wet when I transform back!"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, then transforming into a glass wasn't a good idea, was it? It was specifically _designed_ to hold water," I told him, sarcasm coating my words. "I'll get you a cloth." I scoured the room for a handy handkerchief but found none. Would the bathroom have a towel? This motel shouldn't be that low-class to not have that prepared, would it?

I grabbed the glass, applying slight pressure. "Ow …" I poked the glass. "Ouch! Argh! Ack! Stop—eek—it, Miyo!" I chuckled as I poured the liquid he was holding out.

"I'm going to wipe you clean now," I informed him in case he suddenly dropped the transformation. That was when someone knocked on our door.

"Hah! He's been rejected already!" Naruto crowed.

"Shh," I cautioned, "Keep it down. I want to surprise him." I did not specify who the him was waiting behind the door. I contemplated ignoring it but he would just kick it down. Should I run?

My body moved of its own accord: I unlocked the door and opened it before my brain had caught up. I gazed into a face extremely similar to Sasuke: all three of us resembled our beloved mother. I felt a twinge of envy when I saw the Sharingan.

"Huh? This is the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi?" grunted a new, masculine voice. I turned my gaze to the bulky blue male with the face resembling a fish. He hefted his large broadsword over his shoulder. He eyed me with equal parts curiosity and amusement.

I tucked glass!Naruto behind me, hoping that my chakra color would mask his own and that he would know better than to transform back. "Wrong door," I informed them, about to slam the door shut when Itachi pushed it open, leaning closer to look at me.

I blinked. Somehow, one look into those crimson eyes and my viper tongue full of wisecracks and comebacks had just withered and cremated itself. My heart twisted into several loops as I studied the face of my … my eldest brother. In the years spent here, I'd come to accept Sasuke as a brother. Being a single child prior to this, I'd wanted older siblings to defer to or younger siblings to dote on; siblings to accompany me in general, when my parents often forgot I existed. Stashed in a mansion, told to behave, then nothing.

"No," Itachi said finally, straightening, face impassive—not betraying what he thought of me. "This is not the Jinchūriki. A Jinchūriki's chakra would not be so measly." My eyelid twitched at the flippant insult. I clutched Naruto tighter, making sure to keep him hidden. Naruto remained suspiciously silent. I wondered which part of the glass housed his brain. He seemed to have grown one in the span of three seconds. Maybe because his brain had finally been exposed to oxygen.

"Hey, Itachi-san, he kinda looks like you," rumbled Kisame. "Is he your kid brother?" Itachi's sharp look was directed at Kisame but since his partner was standing behind him in the limited space, Kisame didn't see it.

I gnashed my teeth together, eyes narrowing. "You … you're the bastard that made me cover your bill!" Itachi blinked languidly, probably surprised I had chose to latch onto the debt he owed me instead of the fact that he, y'know, was my brother. "It's 145 ryō, asshole." My free hand stretched forward pointedly, palm open. "Pay up, you slimeball."

Itachi's hand moved and though a small part of me warned me to be careful because this man had placed the original Miyo under a Tsukūyomi, I didn't raise my guard. I thought Itachi was actually going to drop the money in my hand but his hand went past my palm and he poked my forehead hard enough to make me wince. I started, hand flying up to grip his sleeve. "I have no money on me," Itachi said calmly, removing his index and middle fingers from my forehead. My loose grip on his long sleeve didn't hold. "Forgive me, Miyo, next time, alright?"

How could someone make words sound like tears? How did Itachi _do_ that?

Dazed by the almost poignant words, I couldn't respond quickly enough before a new voice rent the air.

"Miyo!"

The glass I held vibrated from the sound of Sasuke's voice. I tightened my grip warningly as I stepped out of the threshold to peer at Sasuke.

"Get away from him!" Sasuke added harshly, Sharingan spinning with murderous intent. His eyes weren't on me so I didn't know who he was talking to.

I kept Naruto out of sight as I edged out of the room regardless. "Uh, why?" I asked before I could rethink my words. Sasuke didn't know Itachi would _never_ seriously harm us.

"He's dangerous—!" The sound of bird chirping filled our ears. The glass vibrated dangerously. I kept my back to the wall, hissing in annoyance at Naruto's insistence to return to his original form.

"Who's that kid? He has the Sharingan as well." Kisame was _goading_ Itachi to say it.

"These two are … my younger brothers." Itachi's eyes were still on me, considering my reaction. My face was impassive, blank of all the emotions conflicting within me. "Though Miyo has yet to manifest our family's kekkei genkai."

"The family you slaughtered!" Sasuke snarled, Chidori charged and ready. "I've lived for this! The hatred I festered—all that I've done—it's to kill you—!" He lunged, dragging Chidori along the side of the wall—where I stood, stunned that he would attack even though I was standing right in the line of fire.

The light of Chidori blinded my retinas. Yelping from both the searing light and the grip on my bicep, I missed how Sasuke's attack was stopped. Itachi halted Sasuke effortlessly, face remaining emotionless. "Get lost, Sasuke," he ordered. "You're interrupting my conversation with Miyo."

Naruto shook. He couldn't see in that form but obviously something was wrong.

"NO!" I screamed—to Naruto for him to not do anything, to Itachi to stop hurting Sasuke. Chakra gathered and I aimed the empowered punch towards Itachi's face. He released Sasuke and slipped smoothly aside. My punch crashed into the wall, its impact was large enough to shake the very foundation of this building.

Screams from the guests of this motel erupted from beneath us and the whole building crumbled.

I grabbed Sasuke and ran before we were crushed.

:: :: ::

**6.1 - Itachi**

Destructive as ever, Itachi silently noted as he deflected rubble from crushing him and calmly picked himself up from the remains of the roof that had caved in on them. Was Miyo even aware that there were innocent people caught up in this mess? Where had Miyo gained that superhuman strength that seemed to fit the Sannin Tsunade?

Itachi's Sharingan scanned the area for his youngest brother's familiar amethyst chakra.

Miyo was still clutching the glass that was the Kyūbi Jinchūriki transformed. Itachi hadn't noticed the Jinchūriki when Miyo hid him but it was hard to _not_ notice how Miyo kept one hand tucked behind him.

The Jinchūriki was still not showing himself.

Miyo was still protecting him … were they friends?

Miyo helped Sasuke up as they tried to slide off the unsteady rubble to make an escape. "What's your problem?" Miyo demanded angrily.

"I was merely acting in self-defense," Itachi responded to his younger brother's inquiry coolly. "Were you not aware of whom I was?"

"Vaguely," Miyo muttered across the distance.

"Come on, Itachi, let's not waste our time. The Jinchūriki ain't even here."

"True." Itachi was satisfied. There was no hatred or malice or unhappiness on Miyo's face, so unlike Sasuke's hate-filled eyes. At least both the brothers were safe and healthy. His purpose here was done. Itachi turned away, heart breaking and mending at the same time. His brothers' faces were like salve on a burning wound but the sight of them together made it painfully obvious of how he couldn't be together with them.

He wanted to know more of this new Miyo. Even if Miyo wouldn't remember him … would never ever consider him a brother … he was content to have loved him and Sasuke.

"Stop," gasped his middle brother's voice. "I won't let—"

"You are of no interest to me now, Sasuke," Itachi's voice cut through the wreckage and dead civilians and hurtful, hateful memories bridging the gap between the brothers. "I only came to find Uzumaki Naruto."

"What do you want with him?" Miyo's voice demanded again. His youngest brother's voice was always like that: sharp, high and demanding, wind that could brutally cut you or caress you.

"It's none of your business." The less Miyo knew, the better.

"Then what did you mean by next time?" Miyo cried.

Kisame smirked, directly in Itachi's line of sight. "Maybe it means big brother's going to pay you a visit again?" Kisame was enjoying this.

Itachi closed his eyes in brief annoyance. But Miyo's voice cracked like a whip against his back: "Then why do you still have it? That necklace Sasuke and I made for you."

_When did …? When I leaned down to take a closer look_, Itachi realized, lips thinning the slightest bit at his own mistake. And wasn't Miyo supposed to not remember anything? Itachi doubted Sasuke had told Miyo this. He was silent and so was Sasuke, despite the latter's heavy breathing, all anticipating his answer.

"Why did you leave the village?"

Itachi did not turn back. Sasuke's breathing was evening out. Why? "Do you really think Konoha would let a homicidal shinobi roam free within the village?" Then again, this _was_ Miyo. Who knew what he perceived as right or wrong.

Miyo's voice was challenging: "You're _the_ Uchiha Itachi. How hard would it be for you to pin the blame on someone?" Good question. Why didn't he think of that before? Oh, wait— "You left to join an organization, didn't you?"

"An astute observation," Itachi droned. "Care to tell me how you concluded that fact?"

"Either that or you and your _boyfriend_ have a poor taste for a couples' matching clothing." Itachi couldn't resist turning to gauge his brothers' reaction. Itachi was suddenly filled with the maddening urge to laugh and laugh until he couldn't catch his breath. In just one sentence, Miyo reminded Itachi why he was willing to put himself through this torturous life just to ensure his brothers' safety.

Miyo cocked a brow in challenge. His hands glowed green from where he was healing Sasuke's broken arm. Sasuke was already unconscious …_ Miyo, you're overloading our brother's circulatory system and how did you_ ever_ qualify to be a medic-nin? Is the hospital_ that_ desperate?_

"Can I cut his tongue off?" Kisame asked conversationally, eyebrow twitching in irritation as he hefted his broadsword. Miyo stuck his tongue out in retaliation.

"Leave them," Itachi intoned coldly, heart warming. Life-force revitalized by the fire in his brother's words and eyes.

"Bah!"

They left. Miyo did not give chase, prioritizing Sasuke's safety first. Itachi had no scenario planned for when he would meet Miyo again. His encounter with Sasuke was predictable, he had even anticipated it, but Miyo was just … different. Where one would expect rage, he would find humor.

"You're smiling, Itachi," Kisame told him once they had left Otafuku-Gai far behind, "You still have feelings for that Miyo brat, don't you? Though I can't tell if it's positive or negative or …"

"He's an interesting one," Itachi murmured in response. He bit back what he nearly revealed:_ I still love that about him_.

:: :: ::

* * *

**AN:** And the bros meet! Tell me, what did you think about it? I wanted to paint a different contrast from the usual Itachi/OC!Brother fic. Most SI's – including Tomoe in my other story – idolize Itachi but I want Miyo to be diff from the usual. Wait until the time-skip, more Itachi and Miyo moments when Sasuke's off training. XD

Also, thanks for the encouraging reviews from last chapter. I'll update as soon as the new chapter is out.

**Question:** Would any of you be opposed to shōnen-ai in this story?

**R&amp;R**


	19. xix

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**The Blurring Lines**

**_19._**

"You handled that situation pretty well," Jiraiya remarked, patting my back. "I can't thank you enough for keeping Naruto safe. I'm surprised, y'know? I thought you'll sell Naruto out in no time at all." He laughed boisterously, leaving me quite miffed.

"Hey, I can be loyal to my friends!" I protested.

"Is Naruto your friend? It doesn't seem that way to me."

I scowled. Gai was lifting Sasuke onto his shoulder, talking to Naruto, and handing him a green jumpsuit while he was at it. Jiraiya had left us to fend for ourselves among wolves and only came back after everything had ended. And he joined me, started a conversation and just to insult me. You should be able to understand my annoyance.

"He's my brother's BFF—or just BF as in Itachi-Kisame BF—" Jiraiya chortled. "—so I'm going to have to protect him to some extent, don't I? Besides, he's not too annoying."

"You're like an onion," Jiraiya told me.

"Are you saying I stink?" I raised my voice, glaring murderously at Jiraiya who roared with obnoxious laughter as he threw his head back to let his voice touch the heavens.

"No, kid," he coughed, snuffing the remains of his laughter, "I'm just saying you have tons of layers no one had explored and if we did try to penetrate all of it, we'll be crying from frustration or regret for ever judging you so harshly … people might've treated you horribly because they only see the ugly exterior."

"Me? Ugly? I look _beautiful_ next to you!"

"Hey, you little brat! I'll have you know this handsome face is sought after in every continent." Jiraiya glowered, gesturing wildly to his face.

I cracked a mirthful grin. "Sought after to be used a punching bag, sure," I retorted coolly. Jiraiya huffed, plopping down beside me, crossing his arms. Crickets were signing somewhere. I spoke over the offending sound: "Seriously, an onion?"

"Shut up. You know it's deep."

I pressed my mouth to my forearm and let my silent laughter rock my body.

:: :: ::

I hadn't got my ryō back from Itachi—someday, that weasel would _pay_—but I chose to go back with Sasuke and Gai. Actually, I wouldn't want to be caught dead with Gai but I had no choice. In the next town, I bought a camera and started snapping pictures for further blackmailing. I actually had fun, even though there was this sense of foreboding curling in my gut. I laughed a lot, actually, when Gai started striking poses.

Then, inevitably, I would remember Naruto's words: "Man, that … that's the saddest, bitterest sound I'd ever heard. Why do you laugh like a Chidori?"

I'd sucker-punched him more than fifty feet away but that remark still stung. Jerk.

I stopped laughing and sulked the whole way home. Stupid Naruto. What did Hinata see in him anyway?

I was steaming the whole way back to Konoha and refused to respond to Gai's misguided attempts in cheering me up. I only spoke to the Green Monstrosity of Konoha when we were through its gates: "I can take Sasuke from here," I told him, fisting a hand in Sasuke's shirt.

"You are not going to the hospital?" Gai asked, voice surprisingly low for him as he obediently lowered my brother's prone form. I patted the new camera I'd brought to ensure its relative safety in the pocket of my jacket before I wiggled impatient fingers at Gai, a clear indication that I wanted to carry Sasuke.

"Nah. It's not a serious injury—Itachi didn't even do anything to Sasuke," I said nonchalantly, as Sasuke's whole weight was now resting against mine.

His overloaded senses would be cooling down soon. It'd been a couple of hours. The sun dipping behind the clouds and mountains afar was now casting Konoha in shades of red, orange and the rare purple. "Thanks," I said gruffly to Gai.

Gai struck a Nice Guy pose, grinning. I averted my eyes before they rotted in my skull. "No problem!" he boomed. "If you are ever in need of help, fear nothing! For the Green Beast of—ah! Rude! Walking away before people has even finished talking!"

I ignored him and kept walking.

Civilians found it imperative to stare as the two remaining Uchiha in the village—one unconscious and being dragged by the younger brother—made their way slowly to the Uchiha district. I'd barely entered the district when Sasuke stirred.

"Perfect timing as usual, Sasu-nii," I chirped sarcastically. I crouched. Sasuke's knees hit the dusty pavement of our district. He blinked a couple of times, obviously confused. His eyes refocused onto my face. Perhaps my appearance reminded him of Itachi because he jerked like someone had electrocuted him.

"Itachi," he choked out, Sharingan suddenly alive and spinning wildly in every direction. "Where?"

"We're back in Konoha. Itachi left already," I informed him, wondering if I had to overload his senses again to calm him down.

"What happened?" he demanded, grabbing my arm roughly and pulling me to my feet.

I glared at him for manhandling me. "I knocked you out by overloading you with chakra," I snapped, snatching my arm away from him. I activated the shōsen jutsu and held my palm over the stinging, paining area. "It's pretty obvious that—"

Rolling my sleeves up to check the extent of the damage on my beautiful skin, I didn't see the blow coming and I careened into the wall. My shoulder blades screeched at the impact. I yelped in pain. My head had smacked the uneven surface hard—my vision was spinning. I crumpled to the ground, dizzy and confused. Then anger surged, wiping away the confusion. My head jerked up and my eyes glared holes into Sasuke's equally furious form. "_What the hell is that for?_" I shouted.

"_Why did you stop me?_" His voice was raised as high as mine.

A part of me spared a moment to feel grateful that we were out of sight 'coz this was pretty embarrassing. Brotherly feuds should be carried behind closed doors, in my opinion.

Spite crawled up my throat and painted my features something dark and ugly. "Because you would've been killed!" I located the most logical answer in spite of knowing Itachi's true nature, and hurled it in Sasuke's face. I sought hurtful answers. "You're weak! Itachi would've pulverized you! And dying of stupidity and obstinacy is nothing short of rid—"

Sasuke swung his fist. I reared back, twisted my head and his fist impacted the wall. He'd stepped closer as I was screaming at him. My scalp felt the imprints of the tiny protrusions from the rough, painted walls, as Sasuke cornered me.

I could feel every furious breath, inhaling more anger from me, feeding him as his fury fed mine—I wasn't the type to back down. With my superior strength, I could've punched Sasuke away but I merely balled my fists, trying not to resort to violence.

"What?" I challenged scornfully, literally butting heads with him. His forehead protector was cold against my heated, flushed skin. "Just because big brother's out of your league, you choose to pick on the supposedly weaker and younger brother?" I sneered. "Think again, Sasuke. Being younger doesn't equate to weaker—it applies to you, yeah, but not to me."

Sasuke didn't need words to answer the challenge. In the blink of an eye, Chidori had been summoned to sing its song of a thousand birds. At this distance, I felt the electricity spearing through the fabric of my clothes, stinging my vulnerable skin.

"Oi, oi, oi," I cursed myself for sounding weaker than I should, "At this distance, it's going to be instant death." Rasenringu was slower—a whooshing torrent that vacuumed the song of birds. "Let's see whose attack is stronger, eh?"

Sasuke wavered. I slammed my palm into the wall behind me. The impact Rasenringu made blasted the brick walls into rubble, dust sprayed. I caught the flash of red that was Sasuke's Sharingan. I refused to be cornered and leaped back, twisted and launched a punch.

Chidori left a crater in the ground. The spider-like cracks spread and caused my imbalance. I flailed like an idiot. And, sadly, without the Sharingan, I couldn't see where the hell Sasuke was coming from. He slammed into me from behind and I fell face-first onto the ground, his weight pinning me to the ground.

I let out a sharp, high-pitched whine of complain. "Saaaasuuuukeh! Sauce-cakes, I swear, if you don't get off me, I'll kill you in the most painful way possible!"

I jerked slightly but Sasuke was way heavier than me. He didn't budge and I had not even thought of how to expel chakra from my spine until now, when I needed it. "So the younger is weaker, huh," Sasuke wasn't mocking me; he was being rhetorical and bitter.

It didn't erase the pain left by the sharp stab of humiliation. "I wasn't even taking it seriously so I—" I bit my tongue hard enough to stop sounding like such a sore loser. I balled my fists, feeling the slippery substance was dirt and dust in my palms. Even if it was a tiny bit, I understood how Sasuke had felt before Itachi: helplessness wasn't a pleasant feeling. It made me—him—_feel_ weak.

I slumped deeper into the pavement. Defeated by the frustration I felt bubbling in me. "Get off me," I bit at my older brother, steamed.

I couldn't imagine the expression Sasuke was wearing. "Miyo—"

"Off!" I snarled, bucking hard and this time, he rose and stepped away. I pushed myself to my feet, wiping my dirtied palms on my cargo pants. I turned away from Sasuke, facing the direction of our house. The house was large enough for us to completely avoid one another; hoped he would bug me. "I hope your ego has been healed by beating your younger brother," I snapped waspishly—well, I was a sore loser—and stomped off.

Sasuke got the message: he left me to my own devices. It was my turn to make dinner today but I felt spiteful and thought it was too tedious so I just went to bed early and let Sasuke deal with dinner on his own. I think he left to get training in at night.

I wasn't weaker than Sasuke, I told myself as I glared at the Dictaphone. I flicked it on: "I love you, Miyo." I sighed. Great, I was longing for a bodiless voice. It wasn't Itachi; it wasn't his voice. Maybe my eldest brother sounded different before puberty or the recording had completely distorted it, but this Itachi didn't give me the impression he was the one who'd left a recording of this confession of love.

"Call me crazy but I love you, too." I started laughing hysterically.

"Who on earth are you talking to?" someone—unwelcomed—butted in.

I scowled fiercely. "Respect my privacy, Sauce-cakes!"

My older brother ignored me. "Well?" he prompted. My room was dark and though it should've prevented him from seeing me, I still felt a tad vulnerable: I, freshly showered, was clad only in a towel. I pulled my blanket onto my legs.

"No one in particular," I said, rapping the Dictaphone gently to indicate what I was talking about.

Sasuke's voice was inflected with confusion. "What … is that?" he asked.

"It's a Dictaphone," I replied curtly. "Did you come here to borrow it or something? If so, no way. I'm not lending you my stuff."

"No, I just …" Sasuke hesitated, and was that embarrassment I heard in his voice? "I just wanted to say goodnight, Miyo."

Taken aback, I returned the greeting dazedly, and nodding curtly, he left. He lingered at the doorway though. The light from the hallway shone through the crack he left: I saw the curiosity on his face as he inspected the Dictaphone. "That … did you invent it?"

I blinked, surprised by the odd question. "What? Of course not." Perhaps sensing that I didn't want to prolong the conversation, he left without another word, closing the door to my room. I felt a tad bad for causing the emotionally-constipated Sasuke more emotional turmoil but another question had risen in me.

He'd never seen a Dictaphone before? That guy really needed to walk around town instead of immersing himself in our clan's library of scrolls and those pointy weapons.

Still, I had a weird feeling—it tugged at me and I didn't fall asleep until I hit the play button and let that voice cradle me, rocking me until I fell asleep. (Needless to say, I always woke up with a sore thumb on such sleepless nights where I needed the constant repetition of love confessions to sleep.)

:: :: ::

The next few days without a Hokage's intimidating (to our enemies) presence was tense, at best. Smiles cast around the streets were flighty and nervous. You could sense how much the Hokage mattered to the villagers: the Hokage was the generous amount of foliage weighing down branches and spreading its protective shadow over us. Without a protector, everyōne was afraid.

Well, I was largely unaffected. Sasuke didn't care. He trained even more rigorously. He left at dawn—woke me up once, when he checked up on me and accidentally slammed the door—and returned home at midnight (once I noticed he was increasingly absent, I started investigating so I found out).

I looked for Asuma to some help but he wasn't present. To keep up appearance that Konoha was still as grand and powerful as ever, the Council Elders had taken over and continued assigning missions (perhaps even more rigorously) and most well-known Chūnin and Jōnin had been absent this week. Even the Academy teachers had to take a break from teaching to help.

I only knew because on one sunny day I was to undertake a mission 'for the good of Konoha', I found myself with Niji Suzune. I flipped my shit. I thought I'd seen the last of her—_sayonara, lady! May you live a short, unhappy, old maid life _and all that jazz—and yet, here we were, traipsing through the forest with awkwardness a solid wall between us.

Man, this was even more awkward than the silence between Sasuke and me. Between Itachi and me. At least with Itachi, I could … y'know, talk. There were so many questions to ask Itachi (mainly, about the amount of money he owed me plus the interest). Also, Sasuke could be teased, he provided a lot of good material to get some brotherly talk on (e.g: bro, stop making out with the punching bag. Find a real girl. I can introduce ya to a couple of Shikari's cousins).

But Suzune?

I would rather talk to a clone of myself who'd likely say, knowing me, that I was a freaking lunatic and to get a grip already.

The mission was a B-ranked one. It should be simple: get in, plant some misleading evidence to distract some of Kumo's forces, get out. I'd never heard of a more straightforward mission. The toughest challenge was staying together for one whole week.

It wasn't until night fell and we had to set camp that Suzune finally broke the stony silence between us. "Who first?" she grunted.

"If you'd stop using ape-speak and elaborate, I might know," I automatically responded.

Suzune bit back a snarl. Inhaling and exhaling with some difficulty, she managed through gritted teeth: "I asked, who is taking first watch? Are you volunteering to go first?"

"I can summon Tensa or Setsura," I said dismissively. "We don't have to strain ourselves, the both of us can rest for the night. Rikudō Sennin knows you need it." That said, I summoned Setsura. "Keep watch," I told my Summon and flopped onto my sleeping bag.

Suzune growled as deeply as Setsura did at my blasé, leader-like attitude. Well, Suzune was the Chūnin and I was a Genin: she shouldn't have asked for my opinion if she wanted to assert dominance. Now that she'd given me the chance to wedge in, there was no way I was backing out. And I didn't care if Setsura was older than me or whatever; I summoned her, she obeyed me, simple.

All things considered, I was well-rested and ready to move on by tomorrow morning. Setsura had kindly hunted for us before disappearing so we only needed to skin it and roast it for breakfast. It wasn't until I had the rabbit in front of me that I realized that I did not … know how to skin a rabbit.

I'd seen Chōji and Asuma doing it but I never really bothered.

"What's with you?" asked Suzune impatiently, gesturing for me to hand the rabbit over to her. I did as she bade and she whipped a kunai out. "Watch closely, Miyo," she told me gruffly, as if unhappy she had to teach me. Then why did she, you ask? Teacher instinct, I suppose.

I edged closer in spite of myself and watched. "This is what you get for skipping classes," she said, sounding annoyed.

I was unable to stop my eyes from rolling in their sockets. "Why are you so hung up on that?"

Suzune huffed a frustrated breath. "You still think I'm wasting my breath, don't you? I teach survival skills, Miyo!" she snapped. "You don't even know how to skin an animal and keep yourself fed!"

"Asuma would've taught me," I muttered petulantly.

"Your Jōnin-sensei?" Suzune snorted derisively. She tossed tufts of white fur onto the ground carelessly. I'd killed people but I was still squeamish about skinning animals. Ew. Ew. Yuck. She was cruel. "Trust me, he wouldn't have taught you this—it's a general skill! Jōnin teachers don't give you a recap on Academy lessons, _Miyo_."

It was amazing how she could say Miyo like a naughty word. I quite liked my name, regardless of how distorted it had been through the blender of people's tongue. "If they did, it would've saved us a lot of time. Honestly, the Academy years should be limited to three years at most. It's a wonder how Konoha manages to produce some of the strongest shinobi alive. Oh, wait," I paused for dramatic effect, then venom injected into every word, continued, "they _all_ skipped grades because they know Academy schooling is _pointless_. Case in point: my beloved Itachi-onii-sama and Kakashi-senpai."

My taunt infuriated Suzune enough to ram her kunai through the rabbit's eyes, brains and all, and sheared it in half. I winced; there was an ache in the middle of my forehead spreading to the back of my neck. I think she had some voodoo magic in her. I bet she just imagined the rabbit's head as my head.

Suzune refused to speak another word to me for the rest of the day.

A smirk spread across my lips. "Hehehehe." I was silly to have thought this would be boring. It was turning out to be quite the contrary: interesting.

:: :: ::

"Why are you so happy?" asked Asuma suspiciously. In a stroke of wonderful coincidence, Asuma and I were returning to the village on the same day. I'd dumped the mission report part on Suzune, on account that she was the leader of the two-man team ("Oh? So you finally acknowledged I led this mission—I'm not finished with you, _Miyo_! MIYO!" Yeah, I tended to make women scream my name loudly).

"Oi, do you like the new Hokage so much?"

I chuckled. "She's a sight to see, isn't she?" Senju Tsunade was even hotter in person; she definitely gave the rumor mill some credit. "Heh. But no, I still haven't wind down from my last mission."

Asuma wrinkles his brows. "Isn't the woman … Niji? She's your former homeroom teacher, right? I thought you hated her."

"Yeah, and that makes riling her up even the more fun!"

Asuma shook his head, smiling ruefully as he ruffled my hair. "Okay, let's go out for lunch. Do me a favor and gather the rest of Team 10, okay?"

I recoiled, good mood cracked slightly. "What? Why?" I demanded. I hadn't seen them since the prelims. I hadn't even bothered looking into the crowd during the Finals to see if they were there.

"It's been awhile since we grouped together—even longer since we had a mission to promote teamwork," Asuma said, eyeing me shrewdly. "Did something happen in the forest, Miyo?"

Eek. I laughed it off. "No, why?"

"… Just a thought," he finally conceded and I dashed off to find Ino. She was, by far, the easiest to locate, always helping out in the flower shop instead of training. Then again, she was a kunoichi. And the female race didn't fought with jutsu as much as shinobi did so maybe she didn't train herself in violent arts.

Ino looked ready to spit poison in my face when she saw but I quickly relayed the message without her getting a word in until she screeched, "What about Lee?!"

I stopped, hand resting on the handle of the glass doors that admitted customers to the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Ino was scrutinizing me with sharp, sharp blue eyes. "Lee?" I echoed, momentarily baffled.

"Yes, Lee, try to keep up Miyo. Aren't you going to visit him in the hospital?"

I wondered if she'd lost her marbles. "Why should I? Wait, he's _injured_?" He didn't fight Gaara in the prelims. How on earth did he get injured? I was baffled.

"I heard from Shikamaru," Ino explained, looking deeply troubled about something else. That was saying something. Usually, she was deeply troubled about me. Her animosity was toned down though. "During the chase to stop Gaara—and the Sand Siblings—Lee helped and Gaara … he, I dunno the details, but he broke Lee's arm, leg and spine or something. He's in the hospital, under critical conditions, and …" she lowered her voice dramatically, "… and they say he has to stop becoming a shinobi."

There was a lot I could say. But I only said, "Wow, you're a beastly gossip." The news didn't really surprise me. Lee was clearly outmatched and he'd charged in head-on. What a stupid thing to do. I would've taken off the other direction when I'm facing an opponent I couldn't beat.

Ino's glare turned murderous. I'd seen worse, though so it didn't affect me. "Ugh! You're such a vile creature—I can't believe I actually thought I'd garner sympathy from you!" She scoffed at herself. "And tell Asuma-sensei I'm not going to lunch. I think I speak for the rest of my teammates—even Chōji would decline, I'm telling you. If eating a free meal means stuffing myself while suffering your presence, I'd rather starve." She wrinkled her nose, glancing at me like one would a snail nibbling at cat's poop: was I _that_ repulsive?

… Harsh. Especially towards an eleven-year-old boy. I did have a heart that could scar and hurt as much as hers, y'know?

I sighed in mock-relief. "Oh, thank goodness. I thought I had to force you to watch as I eat your own kind, _Ino_." Then I left before she could steal the last word.

:: :: ::

Asuma took a drag of his cigarette. "I should not have asked you to invite them," he finally realized.

I cracked a smirk, sliding into the seat next to him in the booth. "Really? I think you aren't regretting anything, especially since you don't have to pay for three more people."

Asuma chuckled, snuffing his cigarette after casting me a guilty look. He tossed it aside, steepling his fingers as he gazed at the opposite empty booth, probably imagining a date between him and Kurenai. "You've got me." He paused. "But honestly, I wanted to talk to each of them. A scrooge, a trash-talker and a lazy bum … I'm really worried about those three. I don't think I've done a good job as a teacher at all. Do you think they've improved?"

"In teamwork, I guess," I acquiesced, feeling the burn of Ino's words from earlier. I didn't show it but my heart wasn't made of steel: I could still feel hurt, damn it. "But even their teamwork can't beat me," I stated confidently.

"I fear if they die on the battlefield, it'd be my fault. They couldn't even pass the Second Test but Gai's and Kakashi's team managed to. Eh, Kurenai's a newbie when it comes to teaching, you can't expect more but this is my third Genin team …"

I cleared my throat. "Actually, the reason they fail is … well, it _has_ something to do with me?"

Asuma glanced inquiringly down at me. Sighing, I elaborated, making sure to paint Kabuto in the bad light. "…Dunno what I was thinking, really. The silver-haired bastard's pretty convincing … oh, yeah! He was there, putting Hinata and Kiba to sleep in the arena!" I slapped my forehead. "I completely forgot to report that!"

"He's a traitor?" Asuma didn't sound alarmed at all. He looked more troubled about me. "Why did you sabotage them?"

I bit my lip. "Well, I wanted to pass and lessen the number of enemies for Nii-chan …"

Asuma sighed. I didn't need to look at his face to tell his disappointment in me. He was the Sandaime's son, after all, and he was bound to promote Senju shit. "I mean, they hated me anyway. I completely fulfill their expectations." Trying from another angle, I muttered, "Isn't that what being normal is about? Fulfill expectations of others? If I actually helped them, all I'd receive is—"

"Well," Asuma cut in, conceding to my genius, "they _haven't_ been really fair to you …"

_Hook, line, and sinker. Scoreboard: Asuma, 0; Miyo, 1._

I turned away to hide the smirk but Asuma mistook it as me trying to hide a hurt expression because he patted my shoulder comfortingly. "Oh, look, lunch!" He seriously sucked at changing subjects but I played along anyway, turning around, grinning.

After that, we talked about other things—things that, notably, did not include teamwork and dissension in Team 10.

I was grateful Asuma didn't try to push it. Team 10 and I simply didn't click: it was one of the laws of the universe. And I absolutely hated it when peopled tried to mash puzzle pieces that didn't fit together.

We were different and I relished it—outwardly, we were different anyway. Deep inside though, they hid individual monsters that could bite as harshly as I did.

I didn't think I'd be the first to be bitten by it.

:: :: ::

* * *

**[AN]:** Dun, dun - dramatic ending, I know. I hope you like the brothers' conflict in this chap. I've mapped Miyo's relationships with his brothers out: Miyo-Sasuke, violent love; Miyo-Itachi, corrosive love.

It seems like the majority of the readers don't mind shonen-ai. Nothing explicit, no worries. XD

**Question: **What do you like best about Miyo?

**R&amp;R**


End file.
